


Animala

by Redbeard221b



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Animala - Freeform, Avengers Party, Brotherly Love, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Don't Judge Me, Element control, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Help, How Do I Tag, Innocent Reader, Memories, Mutant Reader, My First Fanfic, Other, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Potential love interest?, Reader-Insert, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbeard221b/pseuds/Redbeard221b
Summary: At a yound age y/n,was given away to Ajax, where he tested on you for ten years. One day you meet a man. Only for him to help you and thats when your life changed for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my misspelling stuff and this my fist fanfic so cut me some slack please . I dont have a computer to write this on so im doing it on my phone. Plus i cant English correctly

You woke up to a laugh and pain on your back. You tried to get a bit comfortable but the straps on your wrist and feet stopped you.

'Right im still here ' you thought to your self

So you just laid there looking at the ceiling ,when _the_ voice got closer to you. You felt panic rise,your hear rate increased. No matter how long you stayed there you were still scared of the things they could stil do to you. They made you grow wolf ears and a tail, which you could now tern into a wolf voluntarily.But will change to wings when the seasons changed ,wolf during fall and winter then had wings during the spring and summer.But you couldn't with that stupid necklace thing on your neck, which later found out that it stops your mutation ,it was stupid because they wanted mutations to happen.

_THE_ voice broke you out of your thoughts

"Hello dear" he said at the end of your bed with a smirk 

"Hello.Ajax..or should i say .._Francis?" you bit back _

_"That's_ his legal name?" A laughing voice said "He got Ajax from the dish soap" laught the man behind the cutain

Francis shot you an angry glare and walked to the other side.You watched him walk until he disappeared from your eye site ,and heard his steps come to an end

"F.R.A.C.I.._ooops"_ you heard you couldn't help bit smirk at the mysterious mans comment

"I took your name tag from your suit.._ooh _also i can get you a superhero discount for laundry" he said. But you giggled at that and it felt nice

"Uuuh thats cute,hey _Francis_ whos my roommate,its a bit rude to not introduce me to her ,has your mother not tought you any manners hmm?" He asked 

"I didn't because you will end up dead.. Eventually anyways .." he said and you heard his foot steps fade away 

"Wow he _really_ thinks he's scary ,don't cha think?"he asked you

"Yeah he's a but of a dramatic but I'm a bit used to it " you said to show your bravery

"So hey whats your name sweetheart?" 

"(Y/n),(y/n)(l/n),what's yours?"

"Wade Wilson, good to make your acquaintance (y/n)"


	2. WADE?!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your talk event's...

"So how long you've been here Wade?" You asked

"No clue..mmm maybe couple of months?, how 'bout you (y/n)?"

"Faaar to long ,i think 9-ish years?, well long enough that i keep forgetting that theres a world outside these walls"you sighed

"Waait you've been here HOW long now?!" 

"Nine years didn't you hear me?"you raised an eyebrow even though he wouldn't see you 

"How OLD even are you?" He asked 

"Twenty-one...two,i don't know"you thought

"_You're _telling _me _that these shit heads have had you here in this shit whole for NINE years?!"he screams 

"Pretty much"you said in a said voice

"Im sorry kid ,you where how old..twelve when they.what? Kidnapped you?"he told you

"That's the thing wade" *sigh* " they didn't kidnap me..my...my parents gave me away to them" you whispered

"WHAT KIND OF ASSWHOLE OF A PARENT GIVES UP THEIR KID TO MAN LIKE _FRANCIIIS?!" He yelled _

You were about to answer when you heard Francis's voice

"Well i see you have been catching up haven't you?" He mussed.We walked to your side of the bed and caressed you cheek.

"Don't.touch.me ASSWHOLE." You said while pulling away from his hand

"Look sweetheart,im just trying to be your friend we've know each other for far to long to not be" he turned to walk toward wade's side of the curtain

"But why would she want to be your friend Ajax" Wade teased " You're a bit annoying and a ugly turd, don't you think (y/n)? Wade looked up as like to be looking at you 

"Yup" you said puting emphasis in the 'p'

"Well.. since you both are suck great mate's,why not take wade to a litte trip?" He hummed 

You knew what that meant and it was not going to end well for wade.Last time they sent you to a 'little trip' they pulled your fathers form your old bleeding wings to see of they could heal on it's own. They got their answer which was yes and that happend two months ago but now you hade your wolf ears and tail. You tuned out on their conversation thinking of ways that they mite torture him. That could lead to his death, you hoped it wouldn't kill him you didn't want to lose your only friend that you've known for 2 days now.But you didn't want him to suffer any longer. You where going to keep on pondering until you heard wade say 

"See you later (y/n), wish me luck !" And you did but you didnt see him for the next few days and you started to worrie....alot 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they are short its my first time but i will try and write longer for yall :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember something unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying okay I'm sorry.oh and tell others to read this and leave a comment if you will like

It's been two day since you haven't seen or heard of Wade. While he was on his 'trip' you were being injected with some sirum, they've been doing that for a couple of months now. It hurt like shit, felt like you were burning inside out . But did they care...nope they actually thought it was working. Whatever it was they were injecting you with helped you with healing your wounds after they tortured you.They stabbed,burned,and other things to you. No matter what they did, you came out fine but weak. One time Angel got too carried away( thats Francis henchman). She ended up stabbing you way to much that without thinking she cut through the collar thingy(you're pretty sure she broke the damn thing that allowed you to use your powers).and with that you blew her away. Literally. Out of panic you put your hands up to protect yourself from her that you felt something course through your veins and came out of your hands. You saw angel get blasted against the wall again...and hard. You got excited that you repositioned your hands towards the ceiling that you pushed the chains of the hinge. You fell to the floor and started to get up only to fall on your knees. It's been so long that you've walked that your legs felt like jello. You tried to get back again and got up slowly and started to limp out of the little room they had you in. You felt happiness something you barely remember how it felt. You only got 10 feet away from the door when you got pushed to the floor and felt a needle on your neck. "No..noo.please" you wisped before all went dark

…….

While you were remembering those events you didn't hear Francis walking towards your bed. He touched your tied up hand and that's all it took to break you out of your thoughts.

"What do  _ you _ want?" You sneered at him 

"Just came here to give you your last bit of your medicine dear " he said while lifting a needle with green-yellowish liquid."Just this last bit and you're perfect" he said lowly 

"No.no.. I don't want that ..GET AWAY!" You tried to scoot away but it was no use, the restraints didn't allow you to.

"This isn't about what  _ you want _ is what you  _ need" he  _ grabbed your head "and don't worry dear.. It will only hurt a bit" he said while pushing your head sideways and aiming the needle downward to get behind the collar. "and..off..you...pop" he pushed the end of the syringe and the liquid flowed into your veins.

You began to scream in pain, no matter the amount of times they did that to you it still hurt. You screamed and cried hard and long that you forgot that  ** _he _ ** was still there.it wasn't until you're body gave up after 15 minutes if pain that you passed out. And the last thing you saw was Francis looking down at you with a smirk plastered on his face.

~~~~~~~

_ You ran outside to your backyard. You looked back and saw your parent's they were talking on the phone. You didn't care who they were on the phone with when you just discovered your powers. Well to you they were powers but according to your parents it was a defect in your DNA. You didn't care what they called it,you had powers. You turned back around and ran up into your little "hideout" which was just a play house you had since you were nine. It faced away from the house and it was on the corner of your backyard. You sat in the floor and put a water bottle in front of you and you positioned you hands in front. You looked at the bottle and tried to tip it over with the air around you. You got frustrated and grunted and pushed harder ,and that caused the bottle to fly backwards and hit your little house's wall. You never felt so happy about who you were till now. You giggled and retrieved the bottle and opened it. You tried to take the water out and after the longest minute of your life you did it. The water slowly floated out and slithered around you. You laughed and cheered yourself, then you decided to call your parent's over out of pure excitement. Which was your biggest mistake you've ever made. You still with your hands out you shimmed your way out of your hideout and with you back your turned to your parents you slowly turned to showe them. They looked scared and backed away from you. _

_ "Mom?..Dad?. What's wrong?.." You let yours hands fall to your side and the water fell as well. _

_ Your dad said into the phone " hurry she did it again and don't forget the money" and with that he put his phone in his pocket and walked slowly towards you. His actions scared you he looked at you with a dark smile _

_ "Honey? Can you that again..for me?" He said _

_ You backed away from him and you shooked your head 'no' and he didn't like that _

_ "YOU  _ ** _WILL_ ** _ DO IT AGAIN YOU STUPID BRAT" he then got to you and grabbed you forearm hard and yanked you towards the house _

_ "Dad STOP your hurting me!!! Please STOOOP!!" You pleaded but that only angered him even more. _

_ After 10 minutes of trying to get you back inside, you heard cars come to a hard stop. _

_ "Ned get her inside NOW ...they're here.." Your mother said  _

_ ~~~ end of dream~~~~ _

_ You woke up from your so called nap. You looked around and you began to cry. You still can't believe your parents gave you away for money. Your dream wasn't a dream at all it was a flashback. That day hasn't left your head and it never will…. _

_ \--BOOM-- _

_ Your bed went flying sideways and you landed facing towards the middle of the 'workshop'. Everything was at blaze you saw men and women running out. Only a few got loose. You on the other hand were stuck. That's when he got to you….. _


	4. Is that you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post every Wednesday or Tuesday havet decited. And this is longer than the rest btw

While you were being induced with sirums. Wade was trying to escape the airtight chamber. He had taken the match out of angels mouth with a hard hit. Once they left him alone he went on with his plan.

~~~~~

Okay come on ,come on you piece of shit ,turn on. Ha never thought I'd say that , never had trouble turning on a woman. Especially my woman. Ah! shut up brain,im trying to get out and kill francis. Don't want to fight him with a boner ...unless?. Nah. Ooh got it now..flick ...and wait….

\--BOOM---

OOOOH SHIIIT

Fuck!! That fucking hurt. Now all I have to do is get out,find (y/n) , and kill francis for tuning me into a fucking raisin. How hard can that be.

Once wade got out of the chamber he crawled out. Made his was to his old spot where he was trying to find you.

"(Y/n)?.." He whispered

"(Yyy/nn)?!" He said a tad bit louder

Where the hell is this chick!...wait is that.. Her

He saw a girl struggling against the bed restraints. She had (h/L), and (h/c) and looked young, so he put two and two together.

Why does she have ears..and is that tail… what kind of furry shit is that?!......Wait oh yeah mutation crack den totally forgot about that

~~~~

"Wade!?" You squinted your eyes

"WADE OVER HERE!" You started to pull on the restraints

"Shhhhh..sh, i don't want Francis to hear" he began to untie you

"Wade?.. What did they do to you?" Your voice was barely a whisper.

He loosened the restraints,and you fell on the floor with a grunt and hold onto his shoulder and arm.

"Well they sucked me off and turned to a fucked up testicle" he then pulled on the collar

"What's up with the collar, is he kinky like that?" He laughed

"No, and please take it off " you pleaded

Wade pulled on it but it did nothing , he saw a scalpel on the floor and jabed it into it until it sizzled you free. You smiled up at him and felt your powers run through your veins. You sighed and looked to his right and saw Francis with a fire extinguisher.

"Wade" you whispered while pulling on his gown. Wade turned to see what you were looking at and turned back to you

"(Y/n) i need to to run out of here, don't look back, and don't come-"

"Nononono i won't leave you here alone..we-we can fight him together" you said cutting him short

"Don't care i'm going to kill that asswhole for what he did to us," he said with a firm voice.

And with that he pulled you up and pushed you to go, and so you did. You began to run out once you were far enough you turned around and your ears perked and heard grunting. You began to feel rage build up from all the years of torture and the pain they've caused you. Beginning to walk back you saw Francis get into a car and began to drive away.

You out of pure rage began to chase the car but didn't go to pack to catch your breath.

But then you felt your heart rate increased and your breaths came out as a growl. You hunched over and on instinct ran on...your four legs?

'Oh god im a fucking wolf ha!!' You thought.  
'Your experiment has now backfired you fraaancis' you sang in your head

It felt like hours that you chased the car..until it made several turns and lost it. You now noticed that you where in tuning into an alley. The sun was barely raising and you began to calm yourself. Slowly turning back into a human. Then only to break down crying into your knees. Your gown still hung to your body.

Oh how you missed the heat of the sun instead of hot burning metal against your (c/s) skin. You then felt cold air hit your bare back.

You looked around saw a cardboard box flat on the floor with blankets on top of it. You wondered who would leave such goods out. Until it donged on you, it was those people your mother used to call lowlifes.

You went over and grabbed it and the sweater and khaki shorts that were there, bit difficult with the tail but managed to make a whole with nail you found. Then you put your tail through it, it felt weird after all. You put them on feeling warm but gross.

Walking out out you the alley you put the hood on and began walking only to follow your feet. Not knowing where you were was not helping

~~~~~~~

While trying to find wade in the city other people were looking for the escapees from the 'workshop'. You and the others there never knew that an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D was undercover as a scientist. After he heard that it was blown up. He then went straight to Director Fury with the news.

~~~~~~~~

Fury was in his office when one of his agents came through the door.

"DIRECTOR FUR-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THE MATTER WITH YOU AGENT!?"he yelled

"Director fury I can explain-" he tried to apologize

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock on my door before you walk in ?" He exclaimed

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir" he put his head down

"Hope not.. God" he murmured. "So what can I help you with agent?" He questioned

"Oh ..right um" he clears his throat." I have reports on the mission you signed me, sir" he walked in front of Fury's desk. Agent Peterson was now standing in front of fury , but didn't say anything.

"Well?.. Spit it out Peterson" he said while leaning forwards.

" oh yeah sorry " he clears his throat while pulling a manila folder from his coat. Peterson places it on his desk and pushed in towards Fury

"You see sir , the 'workshop' was basically blown up just three days ago and only a few men and women got out,but most died at the scene," he said while Fury looked through the folder

"And one of the survivors was the subject '17' also known as (y/n)(L/N)"

"And what's so special special about her agent" Fury asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well, you see … she can manipulate the elements that was her mutation and well as seasonal..uh..changes"he finished

"What do you mean 'seasonal changes'?" He said standing up

"She has wings during the spring and summer season ,and ears and a tail like a wolf during the fall and winter"

"Bring her in" he ordered

"That's the thing sir she basically doesn't exist" he worried

"What do you mean ' she doesn't exist'?"he leaned on his hands on the edge of the desk.

"She was given to them at the age of 12 and when they did that it was like she just disappeared."He said

"And she doesn't know how this new world works that much,like the things we learn like renting a home, getting a job, normal grown adults do"he continued

"Then it shouldn't take that long to find her then ,now would it Peterson?" Raising an eyebrow

"Guess not sir,I'll put our best men on it sir" he began to leave

"Don't worry about that agent" he made him stop

"I'll put some of my men to it" he said slowly

"And who would that be Director?" He wondered

"The Earth's Mightiest Heroes" he paused " The Avengers"

~~~~~~

Tony was in his lab with Bruce trying to figure out how to calm ' the big guy' after each battle. It was only a one man job and that man' was Natasha. She was the only one that could do that. Whoever did it that wasn't her will end up in the medical bay.

"Mister Stark and Dr.Banner , you are being summoned by Captain Rogers " Tony's AI spoke

"What does spangles what from us now , doesn't he know that we're busy"Tony said without looking up from his work

"Captain Rogers says its urgent sir, he says that Director Fury is starting to get agitated"

"Fury?,since when isn't he agitated" Tony look over at Bruce who just nodded.

"ugh fine, hey F.R.I.D.A.Y" he looked up

"Yes sir" she answered

" tell them will be there in a few minutes,would you F.R.I.D.A.Y"

"Certainly sir"

"Well come along Bruce, lets see what Fury wants" he said while walking out and hearing Bruce follow

Once they arrived they got into the conference room. Fury was talking to agent Hill.Steve talking to Wanda,Vision,and Bucky. Natasha sitting next to Pietro,Clint,Thor. Peter was in school and strange was at the sanctum.

The door caught everyone's attention and all talking was over. Tony sat next to Steve and Bruce sat next to Thor. Once settled Tony was the first to speak.

"So what do you need up for boss?" He smiled

"Well, Mr.Stark, so nice of you to join us"he mocked

"It's my pleasure" he said

"Tony" Steve warned

Tony turned to Steve and eyed him then turning back to Fury.He leaned back in his chair,got comfortable and claps his hands forwards.

"Well down to business i guess.right Fury?"

"Yes, well now that everyone has settled down" Fury looked at Tony,then back to the group."What i'm going to do is send of few of you on a 'manhunt, for a woman by the name of (y/n)(l/n) she's 22 years old and has been missing for a week now"

He turned to agent Hill for her to give out a manila folder to all of the avengers. As she did so some had a speculating look while others where either serious or lost.

"Sir, what's so different about this young woman that you want us to go looking for her?" Vision asked

"Well, thank you for asking, but im afraid I can't tell you that ...yet" Fury said

All the your folder had was your age,sex,date of birth which was June 13, and birth parents,Ned and Sofia. Blood type,and a photo of you. Your hair up in a messy bun, you looked sweaty and tired. Look like if you haven't slept for weeks and cried during that time. And that seemed to worry everyone and all thought that you were a HYDRA victim.

" oh wow ..uuh im i the only one that thinks that she might of been torture?" Scott obliviously asked

"Thank you, Scott for that great analogy" Tony sarcastically said over the folder.

"Oh right sorry" he cleared his throat" go on sir Fury- i mean Director Fury" he mumbled at the end.

"Well indeed she was Lang, for nine years straight and it all began when she was twelve" he looked at him

"How is she still alive?" Pietro's thick accent rang in the room

"Well you'll find out once you find her, now i want Stark,Banner,Wanda,Lang and Vision to stay at the compound and search the cameras and mind" he looked at Wanda who nodded.

"Rogers,Barnes,Romanov,Borton,Thor,and Pietro to look for her in New York and surrounding states,until she's found come to me" he began to exit the room when he remembered

"Someone tell Strange about this" he left saying so

Most nodded and others said 'yes sir' while Tony mocked a solute

"Welp let's get started shall we" Tony told the others

"Ah yes,brother Tony i will go to Asgard and upon my duty and a fellow avenger will carry out this mission to my fellow friend Heimdall" he smiled while getting up to leave.  
"Right forgot that you have that guy up there the 'one who sees all', right?"

"That's correct now that you'll pardon me friends" with that he left

"Bucky,Nat,Pietro we leave tomorrow morning and going to Pennsylvania, New Jersey,then later to Connecticut and Tony you and your team look for her in New York and Vermont,Massachusetts, got it" Steve said while standing.

"Sir yes sir" Tony smirked while saluting

Steve just rolled his eyes while smiling. Everyone else just nodded and began to exit the room.The next week were trying to find you and where close and then lost you. They thought you knew about them. But you had no clue that they were even a thing.

~~~~

For two weeks you walked the streets and made it to the slums of New York and that's where you met a lovely old blind lady by the name of AL.

You met her when she came out of her house and she hit you with her walking stick.

She apologized and you told her "no worries" and you accompanied her to the store.Just to make sure she makes it there and back safely. The next week you always waited for her on the street to walk with her. She told you about this weirdly annoying roommate she had and how she strongly missed cocaine, and she knew she had some hiding somewhere in her roommate had in her house. You asked for his name but she never did you always wondered why.

One day she asked if she could come over and relax at your home to get away from her roommate. When you told her you didn't have one she insisted on you to live with her. And you couldn't push the offer away,she was lovely and friendly and plus you didn't want to live on the dirty streets. You also wanted to meet her friend she always talked about.

When she took you to her home her friend wasnt home. And since she couldn't see you she decided to let your ears and tail free.

When in the streets you were always in the dark,but one time you almost got caught and somehow you were able to retract them. How? You don't have a clue. You kept on trying to do it again every night and it eventually worked. So you didn't worry about Al's roommate to find out.

After four hours of talking and eating, she went to a room and came out with boxers,shorts, and a shirt.

"Here sweety i don't think he'll mind you wear this" she handed you the clothes.

"Ah thank you Al,... Um where should i go..?" You asked

"Oh right you need a shower, okay you see that crooked cabinet?" You hummed in response

"Well face the left and take 10 steps and turn right and that's the restroom and there's towels on top of the toilet" she smiled

"And yes they are clean ...i hope" she mumbled the end.

You made your way to the bathroom, once you got in you saw a lot of lotion and tissues on the toilet and trash can.

It looked gross and white. You got toilet paper and took it off fast. And you took your shower, if been year to have an actual proper shower. It was always a hose that blasted water at you with great force. But this water was smooth and warm against your skin.

You got out and changed into the clothes that Al gave you. It was big on you but you didn't care it was clean. You then walked out and met with a familiar voice. It was full and anger and sarcasm. You wondered if it was possible that,that was wade......


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accompany wade to go and fight Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the time line of wade looking for Francis was a year and like 5 weeks but just wanted to shorten it. And this longer than the others enjoy 💞

You walked into the living room to see a man in glasses,with medium blond hair and another in a red suit with swords on his back.

  


"Al who said that you could pick up strays, because we reached full occupancy with just me and you here ...and they are behind me, aren't they?" He asked 

"Yup" the other man answered

"Well sorry to tell you,but you aren't welcome ...here" said while turning around

"Im sorry but i didn't have anywhere else to live and al-" you began to apologize when the man came running to hug you 

"Oh god (y/n), i never thought I'll see you again" he said into your ear 

"Wade is that..really you?" You pushed him as he pulled off his mask.

"Yeah its me kid, the ugly avocado" he turned to look at the other man.

"Hey i was just saying what came to my head Wade" he said 

"_ Ooh _yeah thats Jack, but I call him Weasel" he pointed at jack.. Weasel?

"Hi im (y/n).. Nice to meet you Jack" you extended your hand to shake his, which he did

"Weasel is just fine" she vowed his head 

"Hey (y/n), where are your things?" He pointed out to you 

" what _ 'things _?" You tilted your head sideways 

"You know.. Your wolf ears and tail that-"

"YOU GOT EARS AND A TAIL!?!?!?" Weasel screamed

"(Y/n), you didn't tell me, wow people don't tell me shit now a days"Al got offended 

"Yeah sorry i didn't want anyone to know, it's not something that you normally hear" you glared at Wade.

"Oops , it slipped…..just like Fucking Francis did a couple of days ago!!" he walked over and flopped on the couch only to fall on the floor with a grunt.

"I thought you killed him that night" he eyes wide

"Well obviously I didn't , now that mom and dad are disappointed, it's time to give up" he dramatically said

"Wade get your raggedy ass off my floor and get out there and find that fucker again"Al pushed him with her foot

"It's going to take longer to find him now" he sighed

"Well,what you _ can. _do is go find Vanessa, just to see if she's alright" al said softly

"Who's Vanessa?" You said voice full of curiosity

"Well Vanessa ,she's the love of my life" he turned his head to you.

"Well she was,she probably thinks im dead,so that's that" 

"But Al's right, she thinks you're dead but you can at least protect her from any danger that can harm her,Wade" you sat next to him on the floor

"You've been hanging out with Al to long (y/n), you need to hang out with people your age" 

"You calling me old!?" Al questioned

"Oh yeah" he bluntly said he then turned to you 

" I can't really do that, now can i Wade?" You smirked

"You just gotta BELIEVE" he waved his hand in a half circle motion.

"Go and look for her Wade" you giggled while playfully hitting his shoulder

"Fine, im only doing it because I miss her, not because you told me to" he got up and walked to his room. You turned to look at Al and Weasel with a smile .

"So… about that _ 'thing' _you said earlier about...you know" Weasel eyed you 

"About what?" You had no clue what he was talking about

"Your eeh" he made hands motions of ears and tail?

"Oooh that.. What about it?" You lifted a brow

"Can i see?" He asked you 

"Just give me a sec" you closed your eyes and relaxed to your max. 

The only way you can truly relax was one of your favorite and most treasured memories. Some of your birthdays at home with your old school friends. Others was when you saw the sun lower until it disappeared from your view. A thing you did every night from your rooms window. Until you were taken to ' the workshop'. 

You heard Weasel gasp and you smiled. You opened your eyes and his eyes wide and was that a tear?

"Oh..oh god i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare-" 

" no never its just ...wow never seen anyone like this, well never thought I'll ever" he walked around you in a circle

"Well unless your a furry which is fine but it's just strange well to Wade it is but he's on board" he stopped in front of you.

"Whats a furry?" You asked

"Well that's when a person-" That's when Wade came crashing into the room, scaring you a bit.

"NOO, don't say a word" he gasped out while pointing at Weasel

"What why she just asked what-" 

" No she's still a child , and will stay a child" he interrupted him again.

" HEEY im 22 WAADE!" you put both hands on your hips. 

"Still ,your a child, actually you're just little and a wolf" he paused" _ OOH _you know what" he gasped

"What?" You raised and eyebrow

"Im calling you my '_ little wolf' , _oooh that's perfect" he clapped his hands at the end

"That's weird"Weasel looking at Wade .

"Says the man that …" he looked at you then back at him " ..nevermind" he smirked

"Ooh this getting good " Al said shuffling towards the kitchen 

"What do you mean?" You followed her to the kitchen

"When they fight its funny and very entertaining,come on let's sit down" you helped her out the kitchen and sat with her on the couch, and you might of sat on your tail for a sec.

"Listen"she whispered to you 

That's when you turned back to actually look at Wade. He was wearing gloves and a black sweater with blue jeans. How didn't you notice earlier.

"Look man i not saying anything in front of an innocent child like (y/n)" he pointed at you 

" twenty two" you intervened

"Doesn't matter!!" he pointed at you

"Wade just keep your mouth shut, I don't want people to know what I do on my free time" Weasel looked at Wade.

"Hmm sure man,is not like people already know" Wade added.

"What do you mean people 'already' know" 

"Yeah your not good at hiding things, and that's coming from me….. A blind old woman" Al said

"Wow now '_ that' _ is just sad" Wade smirked

Weasel just stood there bouncing on his foot and just mumbled 'fine'. And went to the kitchen to get whatever he needed.Thats when Wade turned to you and Al.

"Now will you excuse me, I'm off to see Vanessa" he smiled at both of you. 

"Careful Wade" you said while Al just hummed in 

response.

  


~~~~~~

  


While Wade was gone, Weasel,Al,and you talked it was mostly just Weasel asking questions about your,what he learned to be a 'mutation'. He was very fascinated.

  


He also told you how he reacted to Wades mutation,the regeneration and what came with it. Which was the way he looked like. When Al told you how she met Wade,you couldn't help but laugh. To think that a little advise to clean out blood from clothing, is the way to make friends. You still question the fact what Wade was trying to do, when she can't see.

  


You were about to ask Al something when Wade came back, and he was not happy.He came in with a very forceful push at the door.And he was screaming and he made his way to one of the back rooms.Weasel and you were on his heels. When he entered the room that's when he lost it.

  


"MOTHER FUCKER, COCK, CHOCOLATE ,JIMMINY!!!!" He turned around and punched a fake looking man.

"Wade i'm gonna need you to calm- oh okay you can do that instead i guess" that's when Wade began to kick the doll.

"FUCK*kick*..FUCK..*kick* FUCK *kick" OOH I'M GONNA-"

"Okay,um,relax Wade just relax,relax" you said calmly. You were about to say something when a noise went off. "What's that noise?" You asked while looking around the room

"FIND THAT, FIND IT OR IM GOING TO GET ANGRY" he yelled while pointing at the desk. 

You and Weasel began to find the source of the sound and it turned out to be a phone.

"Oh found it…..Oh it's Vanessa...no wait it Francis" once he said her name knowing that something was wrong, you went to stand by his side.All three of you were looking at the phone.

"It says he wants you to come to him" he panted out 

" What's that " Wade and you said at the same time while pointing at a brown blob on the phone.

"That's a shit emoji, you know the turd with the smiley face, see I always thought it was chocolate yogurt for so long" he explained

"What's an emoji " you asked but you didn't receive an answer because was mumbled something.

"What?" You asked

"I NEED GUNS " he kicked the desk

"Okay what kind " weasel asked

"I NEED ALL THE GUNS " he kicked the desk again

Weasel left to look for them and so was AL while you just stood there. You walked up to wade to stop him from passing. He turned the other way and picked up a back from under the desk. You reached to touch his shoulder and once you did he flinched

"Wade what can i do to help you , I want to help you" you said softly

" I need you to look for all the guns in this house, behind doors, cabinets,walls, the floor, anywhere" he put both his hands on your shoulders and looking you dead in the eyes.

" Will that actually help you?, and are you going to tell me what your going to do with those later?" You covered his hands with yours 

"Yes, now go and us that wolf nose of yours and find the guns"he smirked. You shaked your head with and smile and left the room to look for what he wants.

  


You looked behind door, bathroom, under the bed, the closets, and found one in each one of them. Al and weasel found tons in the places you didn't look. Some were large while others were small. Small enough for it to be a childs toy. 

  


Everytime you reentered the room more guns were placed in a duffle bag. The last time you entered you carried a big gun and Weasel had a bag with ammunition. 

You both placed down the items and you looked up at wade and he was wearing his suit you saw him wear just a couple of hours earlier.

" Now thats all of it that's like 20 rounds tops" Weasel told Wade. And he nodded 

"Hey wade aren't you going to tell me your plan" you then got in front of him when he put his bag over his shoulder.

"Well i'm going to get Vanessa, and kill Francis in the process" he smiled 

"I'm going with you" you said in a firm voice 

" Nope, you're staying here with Al and him" 

"Why am I just 'him'" weasel said

"Because I said so " he smirked

"No Wade you told me to run last time now this time i'm going with you" you stood your ground

"Look (y/n),one, you can't fight,two,you don't know how to use your powers-" 

"Yes i do!" He stood straight 

"Prove it" he challenged

"I don't have to prove anything to you" you pouted 

"Point made, I win ,you stay" he pointed at you 

"Wade pleeeease" you whined

"See your acting like a child now listen and stay" 

"I never had the chance to be a child i was made a monster Wade, I grew up in pain and alone and if you like it or not i'm going with you!!!" You took a shaky breath " and _ WE _ are going to make Francis pay for what he did to us" you used his own words against him

  


Wade just stared at you and you swear he just whispered something 

yeah you've known Wade for a bit but it's still too soon to call him crazy.

"Shit. fine put shoes on we leave in 10 minutes"he began to leave the room when you stopped him by his forearm.

"What?" He asked

"I don't have any shoes Wade, I've been walking barefoot for three week" you whispered

"How the hell are you not-"

"Apparently I can self heal, they tested it on me over there" you pointed out with your head" and well i just healed and they kept on hurting me to get more results"

"Your badass just like _ meeeee _" he sighed " but the crocs by the doo-" 

"The hell she's not, those things hide secrets and disgusting ones as well" Al corrected Wade

And Wade just smiled at the thought that he masturbates with those on.

"Then what do i wear?" You asked Al

"Follow me" she said 

You and her left leaving Wade. But he went to the living room and well Weasel just followed him, you thought he was a broken yet quirky, lost dog. Then when you left you followed Al and as you did she took you to her room and she slowly began to walk to her closet. 

You saw here take out a rectangular box. She then slowly handed it to you. With an actual real smile on her face. You grabbed it from her hands and placed it in your lap. You opened it and it was a pair of black boots and on the boots read '_ timberland'. _To you they were beautiful.

"Keep them i always had them but never ever wore them i knew they'll come in handy someday" Al smiled 

"Thank you Al" you hugged her. You put the box next to you and took out a boot and put it on. You examined it and decided it looked great so you put the other one on.

"Well go on Wade is waiting to kill that motherfucker" and there was the al you know, and you giggled at her statement.

You did as she told you. You got up and began to go to the living room and you looked down at your attire. You had a white shirt and khaki shorts and obviously your black timberland boots. You looked and walked into the living room, where Wade was telling Weasel his plan. 

"Oh hey there,you look like a badass,you ready to go" wade asked you

"Yeah, let's get to it" he confirmed

~~~~~

  


While you were on your way to go and get Vanessa and kill Francis the Avengers where looking for you. Before wanda could use her powers to find you she accompanied by Thor, and Dr.Strange were sent on a mission. The mission required those with magical powers. Even though Thor didn't actually have powers, he was still needed because you know jes a god.

Without them finding you was going to take a bit longer than they expected, it's been two almost three weeks since they got assigned to find you. Tony,Bruce,Scott,Vision and even Peter were looking through video footage throughout New York. While they did that Steves group were done with pennsylvania and went to New Jersey.

Tony put your photo in F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s system so if she got a facial recognition she would alert Tony and the rest, to notify them that you've been found.

But that really wasn't possible since you always covered your face to hide from Francis just incase he came looking for you. And also the fact that most of the time you were in dark alleys well alleys in general. That was good, well for you , it wasn't good for them. You made it harder for them to find you. And that irritated Tony a lot and maybe sometimes Steve. Yeah he was a patient man but since Fury was on them 24/7. And Steve was just trying to do what he was told but you didn't help that much. But that didn't stop them to kept on searching for you.

  
  


~~~~~~

  


You got out of the house and retracted your ears and tail, because you had to. Wade walked out to the street with you behind him and a taxi .

  


"Hello there Mr.Pool" the driver said 

  


"Well hello there again Dopinder, i need to take us to a mansion" Wade said through the window

"Wade i thought we were going to that place" you pointed out

"Yeah but first im going to ask for a favor from an old...friend" he turned to you 

"Oh okay so what do I do?" You asked

"You,my dear, get in the taxi and i will take care of the rest " he then opened the front door for him to get in.

So you open the back door and slid in and you put on seatbelt like a normal human. But Wade being Wade he didn't. That's when he began to introduce you to the driver.

  


"Dopinder this is (y/n)"he pointed at you" (y/n) this is dopinder my private driver" he pointed at dopinder.

"It is very nice to meet it you miss (y/n)" he turned to you 

"Nice to meet you too Dopinder" you smiled at him

"Well now Dopinder, here"he gave him a piece of paper, you tried to look at it but you couldn't read it.

"I want you to take us there first then, to the second one, okay?" He asked him

"Yes,Mr.Pool sir" he began to drive away and you assumed the first place was the ' mansion ' he talked about earlier. But for the second destination you were clueless.

The drive was a bit far , while they talked about things you looked out the window. You've been locked up for so long you missed out on a lot of things. For you New York seemed to change a lot but it stayed the same, at the same time. You felt like a child going on a road trip to a campsite. The thing is , is that you knew how that felt. Before your parents gave you away, and before your powers you were a happy family.

You felt yourself get lost in the scenes in front of you. Yeah there were buildings, and people but at one point , it was just trees. And god how you missed the wilderness. You missed the fresh clean air in your lungs. You thought of what life would've been if you didn't have your powers, or if you did and your parents didn't give you away. You where a bit sad of the scenarios that played out in your head. It seemed that you were still going to be sad and alone. But then you thought that you wouldn't have met Wade, Al or even Weasel the only people that you could call friends. Yeah you've known them for a short time, but they were the only people that you at least trusted. You really couldn't do that for 9 years. 

  


You were going to keep thinking about it when you felt the car come to a complete stop. You looked toward the front and saw Wade and Dopinder who where looking to their right and you did the same. And what you saw almost knocked the air out of you. What you saw was indeed a mansion. 

It was huge, it looked like a castle , that you used to read at a kid. There was a sign on a brick wall that's said "_ Xavier's School for the gifted youngsters _"

You wondered who lived there that Wade wanted to come here and ask for a favor, and what that sign meant.But since Wade said they were a friend you just had to wait for Wade to do something, that's when Wade got out of the and turned to you.

"You. Stay. I'll be back in a few seconds, okay?" He pointed at you, and before you could answer he began to walk towards the mansion. 

" Do you know what's going on " you turned to Dopinder.

"No, no i do not ,sorry"He responded

You hummed in response and got comfortable in your seat and that's when you saw wade reach the door. He was about to knock when a young girl, with a buzz cut and with dark lipstick answered the door. She just staired at him with an emotionless expression. Wade just nodded and headed back to the cab. You got out and he met you halfway. 

"I told you stay in the car" he sighed with his head down and hands on his hips.

"Oh well right?, anyway what are doing here Wade?, you need to tell me " 

"You're meeting some '_ friends' _of mine" he exaggerated the word friends

"So they're not really your friends huuh?" You smirked

"Yeah i guess you're right" he shrugged with a laugh.

You laughed and he went to lean on the cab and you did the same. 

"So what are we waiting for? " you asked 

"Just some people" and with that a tall buff man that seemed to be made of some kind of meta be was holding a cup with a strawl and the girl from earlier who were walking towards you both.

"Well hello there Wade and who is this young girl that is with you" the metal man spoke with a thick accent that you couldn't quite place what it was.

"Well here go the introductions yet again" he said 

"(Y/n), this is Colossus and moody teenager-" 

"It's Negasonic Teenage Warhead douchebag" she rolled her eyes at him

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to get your panties in a twist " he said with his head to the side, you couldn't help but giggle at it.

"Wade that is not the best way to talk to a lady" Colossus said 

"I'm sorry,does Negasonic want to go and be a hero" he said in a sarcastic voice 

"Wade what have i said about the way you act is the way people see you as?" Colossus asked

"I don't know, I really don't pay attention when you speak to me" wade told said 

"Wade just be quiet and let's go already, we have business to take care of" you told him while you had the hold of his arm

"Shit, your right, well Colossus we better get going or I won't be able to save Vanessa in time" Wade clapped his hands 

"Very well ,lets go" Colossus agreed 

Wade turned around and got inside and Dopinder just smiled at him. All three of you got inside the car,Colossus was on your left and Negasonic on your right. Colossus was such a gentleman to you and Negasonic. He seemed to be like a father to her. You smile at that, thinking at the fact that they are so different yet care so much for each other.

  


"What cha smiling about little wolf" he turned to you with what you thought was a smirk , because well you know the mask.

"Nothing at all pool" you smiled back 

"Now Dopinder lets drive" with that you where on your way to Francis.

"Hey Colossus what are you?" You asked bluntly

"Oh I am a mutant like Negasonic and Wade here, i am made of steal and she has the ability to-" 

"Don't Colossus i can tell her myself"Negasonic interrupted

"So mutants huu?" You asked "I'm one as well" you smiled 

"Ah that's great to know, what can you do?" His thick accent rang in your ears 

"I can turn into a wolf and i-" 

"That's why call her my little wolf" Wade said over his shoulder.

"Yup" you laughed and forgot what you were going to tell them 

"So (mispronounces name) how-" 

"It's actually (y/n)" you corrected

"My apologies (y/n) , so how so you know Wade?" He asked you

"Well we meet in the place where they made him for what he is and for what i am" you simply said 

"Oh I am so sorry" he began to apologize

"Don't worry about it, so how you you know wad-" you got cut off by a bump on the road, and a voice that came from behind you. You turned your head back then back to the front.

  


"Uuh Dopinder….. what was that?" He looked at him 

"Uuuh… that was" he laughed awkwardly "Bandhu in-in the trunk" he turned to Wade

"Bun-who?" Colossus asked 

"My romantic rival, he's in the trunk, I'm doing what you told me DP im going to chop him up in tiny pieces and dumping his carcase at Gita's doorstep" 

Wade swiftly turned around and pointed at Colossus who was hunched over because he was way to big for the car.

" I did not tell him to do that! Absolutely not! It got lost in translation. Dopinder this is *no* way to win Gita's heart back!" He turned his head to Dopinder

"-_ I'm so proud of you-" _ he whispered "Drop him off , safe and gentle-like, - _ kill him- _ then win Gita's heart back the old fashion way, with your good old boyish charms - _ kidnap her- _" he finished looking out the window 

"He's super dead" Negasonic said to Colossus and you couldn't help but laugh at her remark 

  


The car ride after that wasn't at all long but crap for sure. That's because Colossus was a big man and well you and Negasonic which you now call just Warhead. She doesn't need to know thats. Both can make up two people in the seat. 

Then ride came to an end it was on

"I presume a crisp high five" Dopider told Wade with one hand up 

"For you ten" they high fived with that 

"Okay guys let's get out there and make a difference - you know what to do-" he whispered the last part to Dopinder.

"Knock Em dead Pool boy!!" And with that all you four got out the car and began to walk towards the abandoned ship wreck

All of you began to walk and it seemed to be in slow motion you didn't question it much it felt awesome. Until Warhead asked 

"Hey where's your duffel bag?" You turned and looked at wade and you also noticed that he had forgotten it.

Wade turned around and back to you guys and took out his phone and began to dial Dopinder.

Y'all waited and you began to relax and let your tail and ears out.

" (y/n) you have-"

"I think she's aware of that, and hey that's pretty cool mutation you got" Warhead complimented

"Thanks and you going to tell me yours?" You asked 

"Self-Detonation Manipulation" she said 

" so basically you can make things explode?" You asked with an eyebrow raised 

"With my body" she finished

Wade walked up to Warhead and poked her ear and she just slapped his hand away, and you laughed at it 

"God damn it!" He yelled "let's do this the old fashion way,two swords and maximum effort" he cracked his neck and fingers. And he began to walk and Colossus, Warhead and you began to walk beside him. Then to be stopped by a bunch of men and swat uniforms and their guns pointed at the four of you.

"WADE WILSON!!" a voice in the distance screamed

The four of you looked up and you saw Francis. Once you saw him you growled and it was a deep and long growl. 

"What's my name?" He asked Wade

"Oooh im going fucking spell it out for you" Wade told him in a growl 

At the top Francis said to angel

"Go get some and don't forget to kill (y/n) or bring her to me to do it" and Angel nodded and walked to the edge

  


Back at the bottom Wade got excited

"Ooh superhero landing, she's going to do a superhero landing, wait for it" Wade said while hitting Colossus's and your biceps

You looked at Wade with a smile and turned back to watch angel fall and land in a literal superhero landing.

"Wooow superhero landing"he slowed clapped ge turned to you " thats hard on your knees" and you just nodded 

Angel got up and walked towards the your group and had a murderous neutral face.

"Look your a lovely lady, but im saving myself for Francis, so that's why i brought him" he gestured towards Colossus 

"I prefer not to hit a woman so please-" he pulled handcuffs from his pockets but that's when Angel punched him and he went flying.

All of you ducked down and turned around to see Colossus his the floor...and hard 

Wade got up and turned back and gestured to Warhead and said with hesitates

"I mean…..that's why I brought her" both of you looked at Warhead and she was typing on her phone and you just turned back to Wade

"Oh no just-just finish your tweet" he turned to angel" give us a sec"

"Wade what about me?" You whispered 

"Just give me a sec" that's when Warhead tossed her phone on the ground and began to run towards Angel

Both Wade and you stood there in awe as you say her body be involved in what looked like fire. She just bumped into Angel and she went flying and hitting a wall.

"Ooh i so pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex" wade said to you

"Alright then,fire!!" Angel ordered the men and they began to shoot at the three of you

The three of you ran and hid and you turned and you saw Colossus get up and throw a big tire and it hit some of the men.

"Finish Fucking her the fuck up!!" Wade yelled with excitement

"Language, please!" Colossus said starting to run

"Suck a Cock!!" He yelled back

"Wade I'll be back" you began to stand but he stoped you

"Stay with me at all times okay or else" he said firmly 

"No I'm going up there and giving Francis what he deserves" you said with a growl 

"Oh shit your eyes.. They're yellow" he pointed at you 

"Wait what?" You turned to Warhead and she nodded in agreement

Wade almost got hit with a bullet and then looked at you

"Look away child, LOOK AWAY!!" both you and Warhead heard clothes ripping. Wade then put his underwear on an iron stick 

"WAIT!WAIT!" he waved his underwear in the air

You heard the shooting stop and you and Wade peeped your heads out 

"Hey, you only work for that shit spackled muffin fart!" He pointed upwards 

"So, I'mma give y'all a chance to lay down your firearms, in exchange for preferential, borderline gentle, possibly….. lover-like treatment." Wade said 

Your ear twitched and heard a man whisper '_ fire' _into their wrist. That's when you pulled Wade down with an 'oof' coming from him and the shots started again.

"Fine! Commando" thats when Wade takes out his swords and begins to fight the men in uniforms.

You turned around and saw Colossus fighting with Angel. You turned back around and hear quite footsteps and you crawled towards the side of a van. And you let out a growl. 

You then turned into a wolf you clothes slid off your body. Warhead must have seen what you were doing and looked looked around the van and saw two more men. She squatted a bit and she blasted the van into a wall, killing the two men in the process. 

The other guy turned around and was about to shout when you jumped at him and bit him in the neck,then at his arm to stop him from reaching his gun. He was bleeding and that didn't stop you. Something inside you told you that ' this was for the best'. You bit his neck again and pulled at it and he died at that moment.

You stood over him and slowly turned to see Warhead with a shocked-scared face. You bowed your head in an apologizing manner. She just nodded. You looked over and saw your clothes on the floor but you didn't care. 

You then came out if your hiding spot and you saw Wade moving bodies around and you barked to get his attention and it worked.

"What the hell!!" He yelled " oh shit (y/n) , your- you're an actual wolf ...oh god i'm a- wow" you waged your tail in amusement. 

"Can you get Francis attention for me i just need to find a head to finish of the 'i' " he asked and you barked and walked over onto what used to be a roof of a car and you began to howl

You see Francis walk near the edge with a woman she's being pulled to look at what Wade did and she looked scared.

\----

At the top Francis asked Vanessa 

"Does he write you notes too??- he's a romantic isn't he?" Vanessa rolled her eyes at the remark

"FIRE!!" Francis ordered and more men came out with guns and blazing 

\-------

You jumped off the roof and made your way to Warhead. She was hiding underneath another car roof. 

"Hey when i say go, get on top of this,okay?" She pointed at the thing into of both of you. You did your best attempt of a nod

She looked for Wade and she saw him behind a bunch of ruble and he almost got shot trying to find a way out.

"Hey!! Climb on" she yelled. That's when Wade jumped out of his hiding spot and runs over to you both 

"Now!!" You got out and got on top of the roof at the same time Wade did. Wade just looked at you and pressed your dog like body against his chest. And that's when you felt yourself fly. 

"HOOOLLYY SHIIIIIIT!!!". Wade screamed

When flying up in the air both of you made it up and when the platform was about to land it killed two men. Both of you landed in two different areas. Wade was near Francis and you landes behind crates. 

Wade got up and made his way to Francis who has Vanessa in an airtight machine. Wade got real furious seeing that his girl was going to go through the exact same thing he did.

"Should've worn his brown pants" you heard him say "Your right,beautiful!, red really is my color" you got up and peered around a crate.

"Wade?" A feminine voice asked

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there baby" he said confidently

"What better way to get inside that head of yours"Francis sneered

"Oh, you never left" Wade hissed

"But you did, asshole" the women yelled

"Ah, take a deep breath darling. Oh wait, wrong choice of words" thats when francis turned on the machine and she began to choke from the lack of oxygen.

You began to walk oven when one of Francis's men began to shoot at you.

You dogged and hid and you turned and saw Wade through one of his swords at the machine. The woman began to breathe properly. 

You man that was after you tiptoed in front on the crate you hid behind. He walked past you his gone up ready to shoot. When you then jumped on his back and clawed at his neck. He fell to the floor and his helmet fell off. You took the opportunity to claw his face and he screamed in pain. You didn't think twice to bite his neck and pull at it viciously.

You stopped because you didn't hear a noise coming from the man below you.

You saw the woman slowly get out of the chamber and you looked over at Wade. He had a knife in his head and was being punched harshly by Francis. You felt all the anger and pain that he brought to you.

You ran and jumped at his back and bit his shoulder, hard enough that you felt his bones crack under your teeth. He screamed in pain and it felt good you to because he deserved much more than that, but that's when he grabbed you by the scruff of your neck and throw you in the opposite direction. You hit a wall hard and it knocked the air out of you. You looked up and saw the woman run with a sword and stab Francis through his back. He fell to the floor and so did she and Wade.

You tried to get up but you felt week to your bones. You looked back up again and saw Francis standing and slowly grab the woman by her sweater he took her and throw her. You felt your body get up and run. You heard Wade scream.

"VAAANESSAAA!" he reached with his hand

That's when you caught Vanessa by her sweater and you landed on your feet only to slide a bit at the end. Vanessa on the other hand landed on her side but she didn't seem hurt. You let go of her and she looked at you with fear in her eyes. All you could do to show your peace was to bow your head and howl.

You didn't wait for her reaction and went on to help Wade. But only to slide down. You heard and explosion and assumed it was Warhead.The platform began to tilt to its side. You tried to look for something to hold onto with your teeth. You then saw Francis get thrown off by a giant crate. 

"Wade!!" Vanessa cried for him

"I got you baby!!" He yelled back. He looked around for you and saw you close by only to see you holding onto an iron bar barely holding onto it with your mouth.

"I got a plan but you won't like it" he grabbed her and placed her back inside the machine she was in earlier.

"Wait here" he closed the door of it and slide towards you. You had your eyes closed to concentrate on holding on. You felt an arm around you and you were about to bite them but they were being dragged upwards. You looked up and saw that it was Wade and you decided to help him out on carrying you. 

You were not just a wolf but your side was quite large for a normal size wolf .

He placed inside the machine that Vanessa was in and he put both her arms around your body and hid her face in your neck. You pressed your body against hers to protect her .

You saw that the machine was beginning to slide and near the edge.

"Dont worry im totally on top of this!" He yelled for both of you to hear him.

You saw and felt the machine fall. Vanessa was screaming in your neck, and you only pressed harder on her to prevent her from getting hurt from the impact. The machine then landed with a large thump and a loud noise. You opened your eyes not knowing when you closed them. It was dark and you looked down at Vanessa and she was still for a while. You nudged her and she opened her eyes slowly. 

That's when you heard voices and you knew who they belonged to. You saw light come forma corner then the other. Until you were exposed to the light and saw Negasonic, and Colossus. 

Colossus broke the sliding door and Negasonic helped Vanessa out. You jumped out only to fall because you were exhausted.

"Take it slow and easy " Colossus addressed both of you.

"YOO-HOO!!" You looked up to see Wade with his arms up, you couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, my God that was so awso-" he then got stopped and got pushed off by Francis and he fell into the rubble.

You got up and got on top of the chamber and sniffed. Well since you did wear Wades cloths you knew what he smelled like. You sniffed the air in all directions and finally found him. You barked to Colossus and you began you run. You heard them follow behind you.

You made it to Wade but Colossus stopped you by standing in front of you. 

"Stay" he simply said and you obeyed 

You looked over and saw Wade sitting on Francis's stomach with a small gun pointed at his head.

"Wade!! Four or five moment's" Colossus yelled.

"Huu??" Wade said

"Four of five moments thats all it takes" 

"To???" Wade asked angrily

"Be a hero" he walked over to Wade

"Everyone thinks it's a full-time job. Wake up a hero, brush your teeth a hero, go to work a hero. Not true! Over a lifetime, there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments when you're offered a choice. To make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw, save a friend" he then gestured to Francis

"To Spare an enemy. In these moments, everything else falls away. The way the world sees us, the wa-" 

Colossus got cut off by Wade shooting Francis in the head. Colossus looked away and throw up.

"Why!?" He throw up even more .

"Well that's because you were droning on!!" He exclaimed

You turned around and saw Negasonic approach you. She smiled at you and you then you saw Vanessa slowly walk towards wade. She walked past you and Colossus walked toward Negasonic

"Come, let's give them some privacy," he told the both of you. But you stayed to be there for Wade but your back was turned. But Colossus didn't leave either

"After a few drinks thats a face i would sit on" Vanessa said

"I'm not the same underneath here either, super penis" and you turned around at that 

"Come on Wade language, youngsters are present" Colossus shouted at Wade

"What- what are you still doing here-"

You felt tired and you tones out the conversation. You got up and walked passed Negasonic and hid behind the rubble. 

"That's alright your cool " you heard Negasonic say

"Oooh that's wasn't mean, what in the ass , im so proud of you" he gasped

You then relaxed against the broken wall and you then saw your legs and hands. But you wear naked pure new born naked. You covered yourself and looked around the corner and you saw Wade and Vanessa kiss. You smiled to yourself and you felt the cold wind hit your bare body.

"Uuh hey guys!" They all turned to you

"oh hey (y/n) your back to your old self" Wade smiled

" yeah um i have a problem"

"Who's that" Vanessa asked him while pointing at you

"Thats (y/n) she was that wolf that was with you when i was with Francis" he told her 

"Wait what"

"So back to my problem i lost my clothes and now i'm sort of naked" you said worried

Colossus automatically turned around and Wade laughed at you and that pissed you off. You let out a growl and he stopped

"uhh well let's find them shall we" he cleared his throat.

While they looked for it you stayed in the same spot and covered yourself with Vanessa's sweater she gave you in the meantime. After what felt like and eternity they found your clothes. 

"Here put it on" wade threw your clothes at you 

"Yeah no shit" you hissed while putting your clothes on 

"Language" Colossus said 

You sighed in response and finished putting your clothes on. You patted yourself of a bit and walked around the corner. You smiled awkwardly at all of them. You walked over at Venessa and extended you hand

"Im (y/n), it's nice to finally meet you Vanessa" you smiled and she shook your hand in return.

"So wait you were that wolf thing?" She asked 

"Yeah" you softly laughed out " it's best if Wade explained it to you" you looked at Wade

"No worries i got you covered once we get home I'll explain" he said to both of you

"Well Wade it's time for us to go and remember you can still be a hero" Colossus said 

"He's my hero" Vanessa said with a kiss on his lips. You couldn't help but smile at how affectionate she is towards Wade.

"Well that's something,don't you think?" Wade told Colossus

"Yes, and (y/n) would you like to come with us?" He gestured both him and Negasonic.

"No thank you i think I'll stay with Wade for a while" you smiled 

"Ooh thank god!" Wade gasped out "I thought you were going to leave me there for a sec" he had his hand over his heart.

"Well not yet, that's for sure" you smiled 

"Ouch" Negasonic said 

"Well farewell, have a wonderful day… the three of you" With that Colossus walked of with Negasonic beside him.

~~~~~~~

  


It's been four days since the battle with Francis and his men so you decided to take a walk in the city by yourself. You walked out of Al's house that you lived in now that Wade moved back with Vanessa. You didn't have a hood over your head anymore because Francis isn't a threat anymore to you.

~~~~~~

_ "Sir i have found miss (L/n) '' F.R.I.D.A.Y said _

Everyone was in the living room relaxing for a bit. Steve and Tony both stood up from there spots on the couch.

"Where is she?" They both asked 

'_ She's heading towards a public park sir in downtown New York sir' _she answered

"Show me" Tony said

F.R.I.D.A.Y showed them all you walking in the street you were looking around with a small smile on your face. You were wearing a big grey hoodie with sweatpants. Vanessa gave you that clothes for you to be at least comfortable. You then crossed the street.

"She does look young" Natasha said

"Yeah come on let's go" Steve said 

" F.R.I.D.A.Y inform Fury that we found her" 

"_ Yes sir" _ she did what she was ordered to do

  


Then Clint and Natasha went to the quint jet while Tony put on a fancy suit, but Steve and Scott put on their suits. They wanted scott to go with them to make you a bit comfortable with them. He was easy to talk to and slow but they still wanted him to go.

They all made it to the jed and took their seats. Clint turned around and looked at the three men.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yes" Steve answered

  



	6. Who are the Avengers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally self explanatory ....you meet the Avengers!!!!

_ You slowly walked towards a park and it was empty to your surprise. You sat at a bench and just relaxed. You look around and observe your surroundings. Until you felt strong wind hit you.  _

_ You looked up and saw a jet that was all black. It slowly landed in the middle of the park and the back door opened and you saw a man in a Business suit walking out and a blond man next to him. He was wearing the american flag and the other brunet man walked behind them with a smile and he was wearing some weird suit. _

_ They stopped in front of you and you just looked at them. _

_ "May I help you?" You asked _

_ "I believe you can ma'am" the blond man said _

\--------------

"Old fashion hu?, but don't call me that makes me feel… grown " you said 

"Sorry Miss,I am Steve Rogers, or known as Captain America" he extended his hand and you took it. Not going to lie to yourself he was an attractive guy.

"And I'm Tong Stark also known as Iron Man" he also shook your hand and the last man was stood there

"Oh sorry im Scott Lang also known as Ant-man well i mean people don't really know who i am but-" you cut him off

"Don't worry about it i really don't know who you three are or what the know for's are,so yeah.. And im (y/n) (l/n) also know and (n/n) to my friend" you smiled back

"Well Ms.(l/n) we are going to need you to come with us,"Steve said

Once he said that you heart dropped your eyes wide and your smiled faded. You got scared because what if they are going to take you and do experiments on you just like the others did. You just sat there looking at them .

"Hey cap not to interrupt but definitely to interrupt,but I think you might of scared her" Tony patted his shoulder

"What do you need me for" you asked looking up again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but we have good intentions" Steve assured you.

"Yeah that's what they said" you mumbled to yourself and looking at the ground. Little did you know that Steve heard what you said and frowned.

"Don't worry we promise" he said you looked up at him with a shocked expression 

"How did you-" 

"Later now will you come with us" he asked

"And don't worry we will bring you back, now if you will follow me" Tony said while turning around.

"Wait what's this about?" You said standing up.

"It's about you" he said 

You stood there while Steve and Tony walked away but Scott stood next to you.

"Don't worry about it much they're pretty cool once you get to know them, come on it's going to be worth it," Scott said with a smile. He began to walk and you followed behind him.

You walked inside the jet and you were blown away a bit. It looked cool to you. While you looked around and sat down. Clint started the quinjet again with Natasha next to him. Steve had one hand on each of their seats and Tony stood next to him while Scott sat next to you.

"So where are we going?" You asked 

"We are going to the Avengers compound" he answered

"Avengers Compound?"

"Yeah, you know the Avengers the worlds mightiest Heroes?" You shake your head 'no'.

"I don't know what most things with society are, I've been ….. a bit isolated most of my life"you said sadly

"Oh god i'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you i was ju-" 

"Don't worry no one knows anyways" you give him a weak smile.

You then felt the jet move and you took a strong hold of your seat that your knuckles were white. You looked at Steve and Tony and they were talking to some people you didn't know or recognise. You looked over at Scott and you began to ask.

"Who are those two people up front" you pointed

"Oh that's-" 

"Im Natasha Romanov" you didn't see the woman in front of you get up from her seat.

"Oh hi im (y/n)" you shook her hand.

"I know and that over there is Clint Borton" you nodded in response. She nodded and went back to sit in her seat.

You turned to Scott and smile and you turned to look at the ground. You wondered if Al would worry because you told her you where going to return in an hour. You felt this, whatever 'this' was going to take longer than an hour.

Clint,Natasha,Tony and Steve were talking amongst themselves.

"It's a bit weird that she actually agreed to follow you guys in here,"Clint said over his shoulder.

"Yeah i would've thought she would have trust issues, just like Cap here" Tony added

"Yeah,she was taken at a young age and whatever they did to her, would stay with her forever..." Steve frowned " just like it does with Bucky" he finished 

"She seems strong,but she does have trust issues but seems like didnt much with us," Natasha questioned

"Yeah i think it's because of Lang over there, pretty sure he made her a bit more comfortable"Clint added

The three of them besides Clint looked behind them and see that you were talking a bit with Scott. But you weren't making eye contact with him. 

They turned back around with a lot of things going through their head. Tony wondered if you had some kind of special something that Fury wanted you for the team. Steve was thinking about how a girl like you would be taken from home and be treated like an object. Natasha was just thinking on how close they were to the compound and how everything might put you on edge. Because she knew how loud the team can be.

"Were going to land in a minute" Clint said

That made you look up and it made you nervous. You felt scared of what their actual intentions where. Or how maybe they knew about your mutations and if they didn't you won't tell them about it,much. You felt the quintet have a smooth landing. 

Everyone got up and made their way towards the back of the quinjet, but you stayed in your seat. To nervous to move.

"You coming?" Tony asked

"Yeah im sorry" you mumbled

"Don't worry about it, and you shouldn't be nervous... just yet" he smirked 

Then the door open. They walked out and you followed them out. You where in the back while Steve,Natasha, and Clint walked next to each other in the front. You couldn't help but think that they walked like models like that.

  
  


You looked around and you were amazed and it was just the outside of it. You wondered what it would like from the inside. You kept on walking and while you did you did circles to able to see the whole thing.

They pushed open some double doors and once you walked in you stopped in your tracks. You stood there mouth opened, you did your 360 turns from the same spot. 

"I designed this" you heard Tony say

"Its beautiful, wow i-i have no words" you praised

"There's more come on let's go" he told you 

"There's more?" You asked in shock while you followed.

"Yup, but first we have to get to business,okay?" You nodded 

You followed him and he stopped at another set of double doors. He didn't go in he stood there looking at you. You stood there as well.

"I want to tell that just relax and he'll go easy on you," he said before the door opened.

You didn't have to respond when the doors fully opened and you saw a room full of people, and they all stopped talking and turned to look at you. Tony walked into the room and gratefully sat in a seat.

"Miss (L/n) please take a seat" a man in an eye patch said . You gulped and nodded. 

You walked into the room and took the empty seat at the end of the table and directly in front of you was the eyepatch man. 

You to your left and saw Steve, Clint, a strange looking purple man, a man with long brunette hair and a metal arm. Also a man with short hair and big muscular blond man with a smile on his face. 

You smiled back and looked to your right you saw Tony,Natasha,Scott, a boy that was maybe a couple years younger than you.

A woman with long red hair and a man with silver haired lockes. You saw a man with white hair near his eyes but the rest of his hair was black and stylish. Another man with a white coat and had glasses on.

You looked forward and a man and a woman were standing next to eye patch man.

"So what's this about?" You asker voice waving in nervousness.

  
  


"Well first, im Director Fury of the organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D and this" he gestured to a woman "is Agent Maria Hill and" he then gestured to a man" this is Agent Phil Coulson" 

They both made their way to you and you just stared at your hands until you heard Agent Coulson speak

"Hello miss (L/n), Agent Coulson but you can call me Phil if your comfortable" he said while shaking you hand and a smile on his face. 

"Thank you Phil" your thanks was sincere

"I'm Agent Hill it's a pleasure to meet you" he had a firm voice for a woman you thought

"Back at cha" you mentally smacked you head the only person that says that is Wade. You smiled at her and looked back at your hands.

"So miss (L/n)-" 

"(Y/n) is just fine" you interrupted Fury

"Don't interrupt him he doesn't like it that much" Phil whispered to you and you nodded back.

"Let's keep it professional, as i was saying the reason you're here is that we would like you to join the Avengers," Fury said with his hands on the table

"What exactly is the Avengers" you asked

"It's not a 'what' is a 'who' " Tony said 

"Oh okay,  _ Who _ are the Avengers exactly?" You asked again

"They are" Fury pointed at the people in the room

"You-you want me to join some kind of team?" 

"We are a team of Heros"Tony added 

"A Hero?, those only exists in books and stories, and heroes need to have some kind of power or-" you stopped yourself short. Now you know why they wanted you there.In short it was about your mutation.

"Exactly miss (L/n), some kind of power or in Mr.Starks,Lang's,and Wilson's sake something they do is extraordinary, _ you're _ going to change the world" Fury added

Those words, those simple words where the same ones Francis told you for years and it's still engraved in your brain.

You got up and walked backwards while shaking you head." NO,No, i-i- cant your-you'll hurt me just like they did" you hit a hall and slowly slid down "they-they made me a monster and-you'll do the same" you stutter out

Tony ran to you and so did Steve. You closed your eyes,putting your hands over ears and cried as you saw yourself in the 'workshop' again. Your breathing came out short and fast. You began to rock yourself 

"Nononononono please" you mumbled

"(Y/n) i need you to breathe with me okay" Steve said but you only pushed him away and hard that he fell onto the floor.He really didn't expect such strength from you.

Tony just had a hold of you and you tried to push him away you he had a strong hold of you. For a firm and muscular-ish man he was strong. He rubbed your back and his other hand was on your neck he shushed you softly.He was doing the same thing Pepper does to him when he has his anxiety attacks.

You calmed down a bit you thought about Wade and how you wanted to be home and relax with Al.

"We won't do any of that, we fight the people that do that to the innocent, we go fight, and save them, _ We _ are the protectors of Earth" You heard Fury say 

"That's why we are called The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Natasha Finished 

You looked up and Tony let go of you and got up while straightening his suit jacket. Everyone was in front of you and starring.

"I-im sorry im i-just" 

"We know" Phil said

You got up and fiddled with your fingers. You wiped your tears and sniffled a bit. 

"Miss (L/n), they are going to show you around and tell you what we really do here and how we will work here with you" Fury said

You still got scared of how he worded his words. You nodded and with that he left to the room.

"Its was nice meeting you (y/n)" Phil smiled

"You too" you said back

Agent Hill and Phil left the room to help Fury and other Agents with what they need. 

"You okay" Scott asked with a hand on your shoulder 

"Yeah" you whispered

"Well i think we need some good old fashioned introductions" Tony clapped his hands, you couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Bucky Barnes" the man with the metal hand said

"Hi" you whispered back

"I'm Sam Wilson" the man next to him introduced himself.

"I am Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder" he boomed 

"God??!?!" Your eyes wide

"Yes Lady (y/n), that is what i said," he smiled 

"Holly shit man woow never thought I'll meet a god… it never really crossed my mind" 

"Language" Steve said 

"I know, im sorry and you're not the only one that tells me that" you giggled remembering how Colossus screamed at Wade about it.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff and this is my brother Pietro," the redhead said in a thick accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you,(y/n)" Pietro said

"Hi" you shook their hands

"Im Doctor Stephen Strange, sorcerer supreme" he said in a firm deep voice, it was a bit soothing you thought.

"Sorcerer, as in you're a wizard - _ ooh _ can you show me a magic trick?" your question was genuine you really weren't trying to be rude

"Oh god, now that's a keeper" Tony laughed

"Your never going to let that go aren't you" Stephen asked with his head down.

"He still hasn't let go of the ' Language ' thing" Steve added.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" you asked

"I don't do magic tricks that you are thinking of" he told you looking up.

"Then what kind?"

"Some that you won't understand, now will you excuse me, I have some work to do, it was very nice to meet you" he nodded to you and walked out the door. You waved goodbye to him.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner" the man on the coat shook your hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" you smiled 

"Come here kid" Tony told the brunet boy. The boy did and Tony put his arm around his shoulder.

"This is Peter Parker" Tony introduced him to you.

"Hi Peter, quick question how old are you?" 

"Oh-um i-im sixteen " he stuttered out

"Mr.Stark i don't think you should keep calling him a kid anymore he's old enough" you told him.

"Oh no it's fine i-i don't mind" Peter said.

"You do?" You raised and eyebrow.

"Just call me Tony if you'll like" he smiled "and he's smart he can't go against me"Tony smirked. 

You giggled at that and it put a smile on everyone's face. 

"Hello am Vision" the purple man said

"Hi Vision,"you extended your hand out for him to shake, he looked at your hand for a moment and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he let go of your hand 

"You too and I like your accent it's soothing"

"Mr.Stark designed it for me to talk this way," he informed you

"Designed?" You asked

"Yes, it's quite a long story but in short I am a robot" 

"Oooh thats cool, you can't even tell…. its really amazing" you breathed out the end

"Yes it is" he smiled 

You looked up and everyone had an astonished face, while looking at you. No one talked or acted like Vision was human they all knew what he was, but you still treated him as a human being. They all did but it took them some time to forget that he's a robot.

You awkwardly looked down at your hands and fiddled with them.

"Now that that's over, how about we show you around and you'll see what we do here at the compound" Tony said

"Yeah okay" you nodded

"Well then everyone go and do what you do and Nat and I are going to show her around" he added

"Alright Tony" Steve said and then everyone left. 

"I bid you good day lady (y/n)" he grabbed your hand and kissed it. You blushed at his way of saying goodbye.

Peter was the last one to leave because he asked Tony what to do while he showed you around.

"Go to the lab and work on the web fluid"

"Okay Mr.Stark, hope to see you around (y/n)" Peter waved and walked away.

"Okay then let's go" Tony smiled at you

You walked behind him while Natasha was next to you. You walked through the halls and came to a huge living room where Thor, Clint,and Sam chilling on the sofa while watching a movie.Scott was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

  
  


"This where we relax after a mission or just because, and right over there is the kitchen and dining room" he pointed. You walked over to the kitchen and your mouth opened in awe. The kitchen counter was white and made out of marble. Everything was high quality and clean. The opposite of Al's kitchen.

"Pretty cool hu?" Scott asked around his sandwich.

"Yeah it's way better than where I live at the moment" 

"Well if you join the team you can live here and enjoy this place as much as i do" he smiled at you

"Really?" You asked 

"Yup and between you and me, the food Steve makes is really good and totally worth it" he whispered to you

"Interesting" you beamed at him 

"Ready for the training room" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I am" you answer. "Later Scott" he waved goodbye to you.

Tony and Natasha walked over to an elevator, it was nice and roomie. Tony pushed the on one of the buttons and when it moves you got a bit scared.

"Hold on" Tony teased 

"Never really been in one of theses in a long time" you smiled at him while holding on to the bar. The next thing you knew the door opened to another room.

You heard grunts and foot steps. Natasha opened the door and you saw Steve and Bucky fighting.

"This is the training room, we work on our fighting skills,and the back room over there is a shooting range" Natasha told you.

"And for wanda and Pietro they have their own special training room" she added

"What do you mean by that"

"They're mutants,Wanda she can manipulate reality and Pietro can run real fast" Tony said

"What's a mutant" you played dumb "and did you guys think it was ever weird or terrifying?" You asked

"No at first we were a bit thrown off by it because we've never met anyone like them"he said "and a mutant is a person with the x-gene that causes the mutant to develop superhuman powers "he said smiling.

"What if you met someone else with a different type of mutation" you wondered

"Well we will try to control it and look at their DNA to see how it works, that's what we did with the Maxioffs and they didn't mind" Tony told you

"But they've learned how to control it especially Wanda she has to be careful with her powers" Natasha spoke

"Shit!" You heard a thud and you turned to see that Steve had Bucky pinned down on the ground with his fist close to his face. He pulled away and helped him up and they laughed it off

"Oh Hey there how the tour going" Bucky said while putting his hair in a bun.

"it's going great" you smiled at him

"Hey (y/n), do want to give it a try and spare one of us" he pointed 

"No i'm good well for now, right?" You smirked 

"Oh looking for it to it doll"Bucky smirked

"James leave her alone" Natasha scolded at him while Steve nudged him with his elbow.

"Alright let's go the lab is next" Tony told you

"Okay, bye Steve, bye Bucky" they waved back at you both had a smile on their faces. They thought that you were nice and hoped that you will join them. 

"The lab is where I work mostly with Bruce" Tony said over his shoulder.

"What do you guys do?" You asked

"There nerd things" Natasha smirked 

"Lots of things, on the other hand, I mostly work on improving my suits, bruce is working on some stuff for the big guy" 

"What do you mean by that?" You questioned

"I'll tell you later" she smiled at you and that's when you made it to the lab doors. He pushed them open and you saw Bruce hunched over a table and turning to look at a board. The other side of the room was Peter with tons of beakers and papers.

"Banner, Parker would you like to show (y/n) what you're doing?" Tony yelled

They both looked up from their work to smile at you. You waved and they both turned to each other. Bruce gestured for Peter to go first which he appreciate.

He grabbed his beaker and a glass stick and walked over to you with a smile.

"So what cha doin Peter" you put both hands behind you back and rocked on your heels.

"I'm making web fluid for my web shooters" he beamed.

"Web shooters?" You asked 

"Yeah come here and look" he walked back to his table and you followed.

He put on his shooters and you look at them with curiosity.

"Ready?"he smiled and you nodded in response. He pressed his middle and ring finger into his palm and the web flew out and stuck to the wall. Your smile widen and you walked over to the wall and touched it. It was sticky and you pulled on it to get your fingers unstuck.

"What's it made out of?" You asked struggling to get your pointer finger out.

"Oh that's a secret but it has Salicylic acid which is C4-H6-O5" he informed you

"That's really impressive if i knew what that stuff was, but what do you need this for" you poked the web again.

"For my suit the webs are kinda my thing" he smiled

"Ooh that's cool" you breathed out

"So what's your thing" Peter asked

"What do you mean?"you tilted your head to the side

"Well everyone here has their power or own abilities, what's you-"

"Peter i think it's Bruce's turn to shower her his work" Tony cut him short

"Oh yeah right i'm sorry" he turned to his work table and kept on working.

"Don't worry about it" you said and he looked up and smiled at you 

"So Dr. Banner do tell her what you're doing" Tony teased

"Uhh a another doctor" you smiled 

"Uh we'll i'm just trying to perfect Pietro's shoes, he can't last a week with normal ones" he took off his glasses and put them on his shirt

"I told you to try the leather and rubber soles together then tell him to give it run and then we try the 3rd option"Tony told him. He wanted to try the non science stuff first then later he could get down to business.

"Alright I'll call him" Bruce said 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y could you tell Pietro to come to the lab please" he looks up at the ceiling.

" _ Already done Dr. Banner _ " a voice said in the roof.

You jumped at the voice and looked around for the source. You felt so confused and a bit scared. A laugh brought you out of your thoughts

"That's F.R.I.D.A.Y she's my AI builder her after what happened to J.A.R.V.I.S, a while back" Tony smiled

"Oh that's nice, and what's an AI?" You asked

"Artificial Intelligence, she helps us out on anything she's the one who found you, while she looked through camera's the rest did our own search" 

"Did you design her?" You looked at him

"Yeah, well i designed the compound, as well and mostly everything you see" he opened his arms and gesture the room with a twist of his waist.

"Wow you must be really smart then huu?" You smiled

"And a billionaire" he said while playing with a screwdriver that he had on Peters desk

"A WHAT NOW?!?!"

"He's a billionaire" Natasha repeated

"genius, billionaire, playboy,philanthropist" he added with a smile

"No wonder Director Fury wanted you on the team" you smiled

"He started the team with me" he said

You were going to ask another question when you felt a sudden strong wind. It was strong enough to make you stumble a bit.

"I'm so sorry (y/n), I did not see you there" Pietro said in his thick accent

"Woow did you just-" you pointed to the door and back to him

"Yes i indeed did" he smiled. "So why was called over" he turned to the scientist who were Bruce and Tony

While they talked you looked at you hands and played with them. You thought that maybe you could join their team. They can teach you how to control you powers. Maybe even with your shapeshifting. 

You kept on thinking when you felt someone's presence, you felt their eyes on you. You looked up and you see Wanda at the door with a smile on her face. You wave and she gestures you to go to her and you did hesitantly.

You walked over to her only to look over your shoulder to see the men talking to one another.

"Are you going to tell them?" She bluntly asked

"About what?" You said in a confused voice

"About your mutations, i know what they did to you, the men, the once that made who you are-"

"A monster" you finished

"No, you already have the power to manipulate the elements and you can transform into a-" 

"Wolf" you said "I know,but how did you know" you questioned

"My powers allow me to know, and they will help you and so will I, they helped me control and get stronger"she said while pointing at the men in the room

"What if they don't want me here, or im just going to bring you guys down"

"You won't, with training and us by your side, you will learn to control it"she turned back to the room and back to you

"And you will learn on whether to us it or to hold back, sometimes you can't use your powers, and that's where your hand to hand combat come through… we've learned my brother and I on how to do so" she smiled looking at her brother

"Will they protect me?" You whispered looking at the men argue about the material of the shoes

"That's the first thing they do on every single mission, we take care of each other" she whispered " we're family, just one big happy family" she finally said

"I once had a family" you said after a moment of silence

"What happened?"she asked softly

"They gave me away to those men that tortured me since I was a kid" you sighed looked back at her

"I'm sorry" she finally whispered 

"Don't be , or else I wouldn't have met Wade" you smiled

"Who's that" 

"He's my best Friend ...well my only friend I've had in years… he's a real pain but worth while knowing" you told her 

"If you join we'll all be your friends and you'll possibly be part of our family" her smile was wide 

"That would be nice ...so should i tell them a-about my mutation?"with worried eyes you looked at her

"No not yet i want you to surprise them" she smirked

"Good idea,so this means im in" you said with pride

"That's wonderful!!" She screamed

Her scream got the attention of all the me in the room. Peter walked over while taking his goodles off.

"What is wonderful" Tony asked

"Go tell them" she nudged you forwards

"Um i-i decided that i will like to join your team" you said while looking at the floor

Tony and Pietro were about to say something when you heard Fury.

"That's wonderful, well miss (L/n) since you decided to join the you'll have to leave here as well you you desire to" he told you

"I will like to but I'll have to arrange some stuff at home" you informed him 

"Good, give your contact information to Stark or agent Coulson" with that he left the room

You just stood there a bit shocked but glad that you were going to become a hero. Tony walked over to you and patter your shoulder

"Welcome to the Avengers" he beamed " i need that information so tell me" he said while pulling out his phone

"What information?" You look puzzled

"Phone number, address like that"

"Oh um see that's a problem I don't have a phone and i don't know the address of where I live" you twisted your fingers

"How long have you lived there?" He asked you in a worried voice.

"Hmm about four days" you whispered out

"Where have you been living when you got out" Peter asked

"In the streets, mostly till i found my friend" you looked at the floor

"I need to know who's this friend id because then don't seem to watch over you much"Tony mumbled

"No it's not like that" you basically screamed " um he saved me from the place and he looked for me too" you lied to then about how he was there too. You wanted to protect him plus he had his own team to be part of.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y can you get me a phone for (y/n) quickly" Tony looked at the ceiling

" _ Already done sir" _ you still jumped at the sound of the voice

"Thanks, well let's go to the main room and tell the others" he smiled

You smiled and everyone else did as well. Tony guided everyone except Bruce who wanted to keep on working on the shoes. 

You walked in a group Natasha and Tony led obviously. Wanda chatted with you, while Peter and Pietro were laughing. All of you walked into the elevator and it took you all to the main room. You exited the elevator with a bit of wobbly legs but walked it off. Making it to the living room those who were in the living room earlier were still their.

But Steve and Bucky where relaxing on the couch. Steve had wet hair so you thought me must have taken a shower. But Bucky had mild wet hair but it was in a messy bun.

"Hey you're still here,that's good"Sam stood

"Ah lady (y/n) pleasure to see that you are enjoying yourself" Thor boomed

"I am actually" you smiled wide

You didn't notice Tony walked over to the bar, he grabbed a glass and poured himself a finger of whiskey. He raised his hand drink in hand and in the other was a spoon. He clinked them together and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you , and I am honored to tell you that" he waved his arms towards you "(y/n) over there has decided to join the team" he smiled 

"Really" Scott asked wildly 

"Yeah" you said 

The next five to ten minutes they welcomed and cheered you on joining their team. You then relax with them for a while waiting for the phone that Tony ordered for you to be delivered

  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  


While you were at the compound, Wade was making his way to Al's house to visit because he promised to visit you when he could.

  
  


He walked up to the house and opened the door expecting you to jump him but the hit never came.

"Hey (y/n) where are you?!" He got no answer

He ran into the living room to see AL asleep on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the couch and squatted next to al and shook her awake.

"Son of bitch" she took out her gun and pointed at the wall in front of her.

"I see you had you afternoon nap" 

"I could have shoot-" 

"The wall" he finished and pushed the gun down 

"Oh Wade how are you? " she asked him

"Oh I'm great just jolly, uh question where is (y/n)" he stood looking around

"Oh she said she was going out for a walk" she got up from the couch to go to the kitchen 

"When" he sat on the couch

"Oh I don't know about like two hours ago," she said while getting her flask from the counter

"TWO HOURS!!!" Wade got up and made his way to the door

"She's fine Wade, she's a woman and a mutant she can protect herself" she defended 

"Exactly mutant and  _ a _ woman,she's a double minority and New York is not so kind to the minorities" he began to pace 

"I'll be back i'll go look for her" he walked back to the door only for you to walk in and bumping into his chest.

"Hello Wade" you mumbled into his chest

"Where have you been" you pushed you and left his hands on your shoulders

"Took a walk and met some people, you know the usual" you smiled at him

"Who are they" he furrowed his eyebrows

"Wade that's none of your business" you giggled and walked towards the living room 

"No it is because i swore to Vanessa and to myself that I will protect you" he said in a serious voice

"What?" You whispered

"I promised that I will protect your hairy ass no matter what" he booped your nose

"Stop" you giggled " but if you say a word to anyone I will bite you" you smirked

"Don't threaten me with a good time" he teased

"Ya nasty!" Al yelled from the kitchen

"What?!!, I'm just playing around ' _ no im not' "  _ he whispered the end

"I may be blind but i aint deaf" al said from the couch.

"Yeah i know" Wade sighed

"Come here Wade, if I'm going to tell you,but it has to stay between us, okay?" You grabbed his hand and began to drag him to his old room now belongs to you.

"This damn people aint telling me shit" Al murmured

  
  


You walked Wade to your room, you opened the door and pushed him in. Once you did you closed the room and you sat on your bed. Wade just looked at you. You rolled your eyes and patted the spot next to you on the bed. The then walts on over and plopped onto the bed

"Okay you ready" nervously you asked

"Omg tell me" he said in a girly voice 

"Weirdo" you laughed 

"So who are these people that took you away from me" he asked dramatically

"Question,do you know who the Avengers are?" You played with your fingers

"Yeah, they are those people in capes and are basically heroes. At first i was going to call myself 'Captain Deadpool' after the Captain guy but it doesn't sound right" he said

"Yeah it really doesn't" you shake your head, "anyway they told me that they want me to join their team" you looked at Wade

"WHAT THE DICK HEAD THE-" you covered his mouth with both your hands

"You really need to learn how to whisper " you whispered to him

He mumbled into your hands. You huffed and removed your hands and wiped them on his bicep.

"What did you say? You raised an eyebrow

"So they want you on the team, why? Exactly" you almost growled out

"Well what i got hinted at was that, they want me because of my mutation" you sighed

"Well only Wanda knows and the Director… I think but the rest don't and-and she told me that they helped her with her own mutation,well powers and she said that she can do the same with me"you rushed out before he can say anything

"So what do they want from you?" He asked 

"Nothing they just want me to be part of the team and help others, they also want to better me as a person , like went they told me about the mutation thing I kind of freaked out like I couldn't breath but-" 

"(Y/N)!! Thats a FUCKING PANIC ATTACK Thats not at all good for you… for all i know you're going to drop dead like my dick after sex" you looked at him in discuss

"Thats-thats not my point but what if you get hurt huu? What are they going to do to avoid that?, what are you going to do?" He seemed to actually worry about you.

Yes, he thought that the Avengers were grown people in pjs and a bunch of crackheads, but they did seem to know what they are doing.

"They are going to protect me and im going to work hard on training and working on my mutation" you grabbed his hands in yours

"Don't worry about me Wade, I did great with Francis and his men, and i didnt know how to fight or do any of that" you pointed out

"You still dont cupcake" he teased

"Exactly my point" you stood up from the bed to stand in front of him

"They are going to train me and i'm going to get stronger with my powers" 

"What powers are you talking about" he breathed out

"Besides that I can turn into a wolf i can uhm control the elements and-"

"You can WHAT NOW" he stood 

"Control the-" he cut you of

"Yeah i heard you but i didn't know that why didn't I know that" he seemed shocked at the fact that you didn't tell him

"You never asked" you shrugged

"The fuck, how was i suppose to ask?" He began to walk

"It's like asking Al if she can see the amount of fingers i'm holding up " he waved his hand around

"Its like me asking if-" 

"Okay i get it i'm sorry " you looked at him with sad eyes

"Oooh don't you dare pull that card on my " he accused you

"What are you talking about" you played dumb

"Oh you know what im talking about" he pointed

"No… not A clue" you turned and you let yourself fall on the bed with a bounce.

"Hmmm.. Whatever" he sat next to you."So are you?"

"Am i what?" You asked seriously

"Joining?" He seems interested in your answer

"Yeah, I already agreed, im probably join to move in with them next week oh and they asked me for the address and my phone number and-"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PHONE or know the address and next week!?!??!" He shouted 

"You really need to stop interrupting me"you looked at him

"Dont care now talk" 

"Well Tony gave me a phone to stay in touch and when i  _ do _ move in they are going to pick me up from the park" you told him

"The park?, what are you a stray?" He scolded

"Says the man who didn't want al to pick up strays from the street and  _ that _ stray ended up being me" you narrowed your eyes at him

"Fair point" he laid down in a quick motion

"The reason why they are picking me up there is because they do get followed all the time and I want Al to be safe" you sighed " I don't want her to get hurt neither of you" you finished

"You know that I am  _ the _ Deadpool right?, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and…. Al" he said

"I know, but you're such a child and an idiot" you smiled

" _ Oooooh  _ thats a low blow" he gasped " and no i'm a full grown man i'm so grown that i can have babies"

"Your pregnant i knew it!!" You laughed

Be stood and pulled you by your legs and you screamed. He then pulled you so you could hand upside down and he began to swing you like a ragdoll.

"WADE PUT ME DOWN" you demanded

"Good deadpool" he told himself

You got frustrated that he treated you like a kid that on instinct you positioned your hands above your head and the air around you pushed you up and knocked Wade to the floor

"What the shit face" he rubbed his face

"There i finally proved it and that was one of them" you smiled and flipped your hair to the side.

"Ooh well excuuuuuse me  _ princess _ " he put his hands in the air in surander " can you do it again" he sounded like a five year old

"I can try" you pushed your hands out and closed you eyes. You felt something building up in your palms until Wade whispered into your ear

"Do it faster im bored"

"Wade shut up"you pushed him off the bed and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oooow that's gonna hurt" he groaned

"Sorry Wade" you got up to help him up and he let you

"You're strong did you know that?" He shook his arm

"No i'm sorry" you hugged him

"Well now that i saw what you can do, and I won't ask anymore questions,do you want to watch a movie?" He places his hands on your shoulders

"Oooh yes please its been so long since I've watched a movie" he nodded and began to walk away

"Hey Wade?" He turned and hummed in answer

"You okay with me moving with them and are  _ you _ okay because you don't seem that energetic than usual?" You asked

"Yeah I am, and I'm good im just uuugh I've been fighting for two days now and once I got home Vanessa just jumped me and she didn't hold back" he smirked and you looked at him in grossed expression on your face.

"You've been fighting with Vanessa?" You worried

"No never, i was with some mucho malo people" he smiled

"You weirdo" you giggled " ooh,and next week on Wednesday I'm moving in with them by the way" 

"I'm going with you, my little furball" be flicked your nose. 

"No you cant Wade" you crossed your arms

"Oh come on!" He grunted "Why not?" He pouted

"Well first of i wasn't supposed to tell anyone and second of all they don't know about you" you sighed 

"Oh Shit you're right i really don't want to be an actual hero" he waved his hands around " im more like a.. Anti-hero" he finished

"Kind of" you looked at the ground and closed your eyes. You relaxed yourself and you heard Wade sigh happily.

"Now there's my wolf" he smiled 

"I'm just going to change to the shorts and ill see you in the living room" you wiggle your ears

"Alrighty then squirt" he laughed 

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. You walked towards a drawer and pulled out your shorts. Weasel gave them to you he said that the whole in the back was for your tail to go through. You smiled at the thought that he worried about you and your comfort.

You changed into the shorts and you felt free. You pulled a shirt from the closet and it was a bit big on you because Wade got you one size bigger than your actual size. Reaching towards the floor you picked up your long socks.You felt comfortable in your attire.

You heard a ding and your ears perked up. You looked around your room and saw your phone light up. You walked over to it and saw that Tony has texted you.

  
  
  


_ Tony Stark _

_ Your room is being arranged. What would you want in it? _

_ You: a bed?  _

_ Tony Stark: yeah okay funny, but in all seriousness, what would you like in your room? _

You looked around your room and thought about it. Maybe you can ask Wade. You walked out the room and with your phone in hand.

"Hey Wade what should i have in my room" you looked over to see Al asleep well you thought.

"Your room you say?" He put his hand under his chin."  _ Ooh _ you should get one of those giant bean bags" he extended his hands

"Okay" you began to type on your phone

"Is the phone he gave you?" He got up from the couch to look at it

"Yes, now what else" you asked 

"Hmm let me see" he snatched you phone from you hand

"WADE give it!" You reached for it

"Just one more thing" he had his hands up and his back to you

"WADE!!" You growled

"Wow okay here" he smiled" well gotta go to my lady love" he then ran out the door.

"Wait what about-" you didn't get to finish when he shut the door 

You sighed while shaking your head. You looked at your phone and your eyes went wide.

  
  
  


_ You: I want a striper pol,bottles of alcohol, if you can. Get me some weed!!! _

Your heart began to race you didn't want to text so you decided to call him. You began to pace and every time the phone rang your heart sped up even more.

_ …*RING*… _

_ ..*RING*.. _

_ .*RING*. _

  
  


_ "Hello?"  _ You heard on the phone

"Tony sorry for that im-im so so sorry that wasn't me it was my friend,he-he took my phone and-and he sent you that,and god i'm so sorry"you rushed out

You heard Tony laugh on the other side of your phone.

"Tony?" Your eyebrows knitted together

" _ Don't worry about it, I figured.. a bit actually _ " he cleared his throat " so for your room what would  _ you like?" _ he asked

"Oh okay good and for the room i don't really dont want much just the large bean bag"

_ "Okay that's already ordered and that's it right?"  _

"Yeah,and are you sure your okay with buying it?" You asked

" _ Yeah it's just a bean bag, might as well buy more for the team" _ you smiled at that

"Okay well I'm still sorry about my friend he's a handful" 

" _ Alright see you in a week then? _ " He asked

"I believe you will" with that he hung up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving my people's and hope you guys have great time with the family if you are and if not you got the AO3 people .
> 
> Also how do people come up with plots and all that when they got crap happening in there lives??

  
  


The week went by fast. Well to Wade it did, he didn't want you to go and leave him. He wanted you near him, for him to be able to keep an eye on you. But since he saw that you were excited to be a hero and get stronger he supported you.

  
  


The week for you was fun. You hung out alot with Weasel, Wade and Vanessa. Al was always there at home so when you get home you watched crappy movies with her,well she heard them. Sometimes you just layed on the floor with your ears and tail out and listen to the radio with her.

  
  


She liked you being there with her , but when you told her that you were moving somewhere else to go to ' school'. She was glad that you were going to school but sad because you were leaving.You didn't like lying to her but you had to. To protect her.

  
  


The day before you left everyone was at Al's and your home to play games.Which didn't go so well since Wade flipped the table because he was losing and accused you of cheating.You only laughed it off but Vanessa smacked him behind the head with a smile. Weasel just tried to help Wade out to win but he just waved him off. Hours past and AL had already gone to bed and Weasel left after her. That only left Wade,Vanessa,and you in the living room.

"(Y/n),your going to visit right?" Vanessa asked

"I will, can't leave you alone to keep Wade out of trouble" you smiled

"Hey, I'm right here"he gestured to himself

"Yeah, especially since I work late and he doesn't have a job, he will hang out with Jack" she looked over at Wade

"Its Weasel and he's a saint, and i do have a job" he pointed at both of you

Vanessa and you both exchanged glances

"WHAT-WHAT was  _ that"  _ He looked at you,then to Vanessa.

"Nothing" both of you said said in unison and began to laugh 

"Okay let's go"Wade got up from the couch

"Oh come on Wade we were just having fun" you said in giggles

"Yeah Wade,i haven't had this much fun with a friend" Vanessa backed you up

"Hmmm...Fine" he mumbled he went back to the couch and kissed her on the lips and you just smiled. He looked over at you "you want one?" He smirked

"I don't want one, so stay away" you put a palm out as a shield

"Naw i think you do want one" he shuffled over to you

"No no" you put both hands up with your leg

"Come here puty cat" he mumbled. He tried to get on top of you but your foot stopped him.

"Wade,no" you laughed he pulled your leg and began to tickle you

"Tickle tickle" he said in high pick voice

"WADE STO-STOP IT!" you laughter began to cease because he had stopped. You giggled when he kisses your cheek

"Now my little wolf it's time for bed" he patted you head "you got a big day tomorrow," he said in a motherly voice. He then walked over to his lady love and helped get her up.

"Okay" you sighed" and please come say goodbye to me before I leave" you said while sitting up

"I will, but she won't be able to she has to work early" he frowned 

"Im sorry (y/n), work has me taken" she smiled

"Its okay" you got up and walked towards her and you gave he a tight hug

"Be careful, and stay strong, don't let anything get you down" she whispered in your ear and hugged you tighter before letting go

"I won't" you smiled at her

"What are we whispering about" Wade got in between you both

"Lady stuff" she bluntly said

"Ew gross" he made a disgusted face

"Come here weirdo" you pulled him into a hug,your arms around his stomach and hips around your shoulders.

"Eh, your ears are tickling my nose" he said pulling away

"Good" you poked his nose" I'll see you tomorrow then Wade" 

"Yes you will, now let's go home baby mama" he smiled at Vanessa

"Don't call me that…. here" she laughed

"Oooh spicy" he shook his body

You giggled and you reached over to put on a hoodie that was on the couch. You pulled it over your head and you got real warm, and the sweat pants helped a lot.

Wade put on his sweater and put on his hood. They both walked over to the door and opened it to leave. Vanessa was the first to step out then Wade. 

"See you tomorrow" you hugged him,and you pulled away

"Alright then, now got to call Dopinder" he smiled and pulled out his phone.

They began to walk away and Vanessa waved goodbye and so did you. You closed the door then when they walked around the corner. You leaned against the door and ruffled your hair in exhaustion. 

You sighed and walked towards your room, not bothering turning if the lights. You shuffled towards your room. You opened the door and let out a long breath.You looked around your room and got the duffel bag Wade left there. You placed it on the bed and you began to pack your things.

Which was not much just a couple of shirts, two pairs of shorts,your socks, undergarments and undershirts that Vanessa bought you and three hoodies with matching sweatpants. And lastly a white button up shirt that Wade got you that had some little wolves on it, he also gave you some boxers with little guns on it because he didn't want to be left out. Laughter left your lips remembering when Wade gave it to you.You then placed it all in the bag. And you left out the boots to wear for tomorrow. 

Content with all the things you've packed, you zipped it shut and placed the bag on the floor near the bed. You sat on the bed and sighed. You then began to get comfortable in your bed and once you did you turned over to your side and turned the light on the nightstand. 

You looked around the room. Yeah it was dark for a normal person but since you are relaxed and your physical mutation is in view you have night vision. You turned your head and looked at the door. You didn't like the view much so you turned over to your right side. You slowly close your eyes and drifted to sleep. You didn't notice when you fell asleep but you did.

  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


You slowly opened your eyes. The light hit your eyes and you groaned at the sudden brightness. You turned around so your back got hit with the light. You sighed and turned on your back. You began to stretch you stiff body with a high pitch hum and your hands above your head. You turned your body left to right until you were content.

You sat up and turned so that your legs hung off the bed. You reached over to the nightstand to grab your phone. You turned it on and you saw that it was eleven in the morning and that Tony had called you. You cursed under your breath and you began to call him.

  
  


….

  
  


After a few rings he answered 

" _ Ah (y/n) i wondered when you'll call back _ " he said 

"What's up with the call so early?" You asked

" _ We'll good morning to you too _ " he responded

"That's not what i meant" you laugh slightly

" _ Just messing, but the reason I called was to tell you that happy is going to pick you up at the park, kay _ ?"

"Who's happy?" You began to walk out your room

" _ All you need to know is that he's my friend so i trust him, for him to pick you up _ " he told you

"Oh okay,and at what time is he going to pick me up?" You walked towards the kitchen quietly

" _ At two, and be there early he likes being on time _ " and he hung up on you after you agreed on it.

  
  


You then entered the kitchen to see Al making herself some coffee. 

"Morning honey" she said with her back to you

"Good morning Al" you beamed at her "no that's the salt ,here" you moved the salt out reach and gave her the sugar

"Thank you" she put some sugar in her cup of black coffee

"Want milk with that?" You walked over to the fridge

"No,....so todays the day then" she asked

"Yeah it is" you smiled sadly at the milk you had in your hand

"You gonna visit right?" She slowly began to walk towards the living room

"Yes i will don't worry about that" you placed the milk back into the fridge

"Good then" she grunted and sat on the couch 

"Well then i'm going to shower real quick and I'll have to leave around one 40ish to make it on time" you told her as you walked back into the living room.

"You don't need to tell me of you gonna shower" she said in a load voice

"Okay" you laughed and walked to the radio."same station?" You asked

"Yes,thank you"she sighed into her coffee

Smiling towards her as she listens to the radio,You turned around and walked towards your room. Once you arrived at your room you picked up the duffle bag from the floor. You pulled out the black shorts, and the button up shirt and a pair of underwear with a matching black bra. 

Thinking to yourself you wondered how living with heroes will be like. Walking towards the restroom you kept on thinking. Next thing you knew you felt the warm water hit your body. You relaxed and your thoughts subsided. And your worries came to mind. You shake your and began to shower.

You then wondered how Wanda will help you with your mutation. How will you hide it from everybody else?, How can you get stronger?,How can you be a part of their family?, just as Wanda said you will. Washing your body you lost track of time. You then washed your tail.

  
  


Minutes later you finished you shower. You walked out the shower only to see that you forgot your towel. You sighed and looked your wet body. Thinking you wondered if your powers will help you get dry. Closing your eyes and putting your hands to your sides. You concentrated on your water side of you powers. Slowly feeling you hands become dry followed by your body. Opening your eyes you see that both of your hands had a ball of water on top of them. Smiling and crying in happiness you slowly moved your hands above the sink. You smiled and then you let go, letting the water fall and go down the drain. You stood there looking at your hands and you told yourself "it's going to be okay". 

You then changed into your clothes, not knowing that your powers and how to control them were deep in your mind somewhere. Once you finished getting ready you checked your phone and you saw that it was already one in the afternoon.

You got out of the restroom only to hear a very familiar voice, and it belonged to the one and only Wade Wilson.

"Why does she always take  _ so _ long taking a shower" you heard him grunt

"Maybe because I want to" you smiled as you came out into the living

"Theres she is.. _ ooh _ nice shirt where you get it?" He got up from the couch

"Oh just from this guy" you played with the shirt

"Hmm must be a very handsome,strong, charming man" he flattered himself

"I don't know about the handsome part" you smirked

"Hey! Just because I look like a fucked up testicle doesn't mean you have to point it out" he pretended 

to be angry

"Sorry" you badded your eyelashes at him. He then pushed your head to the side and he laughs at how your hair turned out. It was all over your face and flicked it to the side

"So when do we leave?" He clapped his hands

  
  


"Like in around fifty-ish minutes, Tony told me to get there early" you rocked on your heels

"Alright then and you might want to put this away" he flicked your ear

"Oh yeah" you sighed and he watched as the slowly disappeared

"I never asked,but where do they go, like your tail does it go up your ass or something?" He waved his hands around

"They fade away like they become part of my skin and really up my ass " you lifted a brow

"Yeah your ass" he moved his head forwards then back to normal

"(Y/n) you need to eat before you go" AL said from the couch

"Not really hungry Al, but thank you"

"Never deny her food child  _ never"  _ Wade whispered the end

"Never mind take that back" you looked back at her

"Good now go" she took a drink from her flask

You went into the kitchen and heated the so called food she had. You don't know how to cook or anything so you'll have to do with what you got. Her food was edible but just not that tasty as you wish it was. While eating your food Wade and Al were talking to each other and you didn't want to noise so you decided to stay out of it. While eating your mind wandered again just like in the shower. You looked down at the table and stare at a certain spot on it. The only thought that ran through your head was 'are you fit to be a hero' .

  
  


"Do you have to take long for everything?" Wade brought you out of your thoughts

"No sorry just thinking"you smiled and you stand up

"About boys" he teased 

"No it's not about boys it's about me leaving"you said as you put your plate in the sink

"Hm yes i had totally forgotten that you were to leave soon" Wade imitated a British voice 

"What?" You laughed

"Come on it's one forty five" he looked over at the clock on your phone

"Alright and give me that" you snatched your phone from him

"Oh sensitive are we" he followed you out the kitchen

"No,its just expensive i don't want it to break" you walked into your room

"Break it?!, that man can literally buy you a thousand of those and it won't affect his bank account" he lifted both hands in the air

"Still" you finished putting your shoes on, you stood up and grabbed the duffel bag

"Maybe I should start to invest," he said while putting the hood on his sweater

"On what exactly" you asked as you walked out the room

"Unicorns plushes for masterbating" he followed

"For what?" You stopped as you got to the living room

"For master-"Wade got stopped

"How many times do I have to tell to not talk to (y/n) like that," Al scolded him

"She has to know about these things, you don't know is that she's going to fall for a certain man in tights" Wade smirked

"WADE" you smacked his shoulder and he just laughed " can't wade they are going to be my team"

"Team?" Al asked

"Yeah team at the-the uh school" and she just hummed in response

"Come one fur ball lets go before the man gets angry" he walked towards the door and walked out

"Well bye Al, I promise I'll visit,okay" you walked over to her and she got up 

"Have fun dear, and stay strong, not like that fool out there" she smiled

"Okay i will" you laughed and hugged her goodbye. She then sat back down and relaxed. You walked towards the door only to look back at her for a second and closed the door.

  
  


"Don't get emotional with me" Wade teased 

"Shut up i'm going to miss her" you smiled

"You not really going anywhere far you're just moving up state right?" You both began to walk towards the park 

"Yeah I think so,and I will visit incase your worried" he bumped his shoulder and you walked

"Good good" he nodded

  
  


The rest of the walk was quiet. It wasn't a Wade thing for him to be quiet. It worried you a bit but maybe it will pass. Both of you kept on walking until you reached the park. You sat down on the same bench where Tony and Steve had approached you.

"Come on sit with me" you patted the seat next to you

"You know if black widow is as hot as she looks in the news you need to send me a picture of her"said once he sat down

"Wade!,you have a girlfriend" you laughed

"Yeah, she's my baby mama"he smiled forwards" so when is this guy coming to pick you up?" 

"Tony said that he'll pick me up at two" you informed him

"Which car is it though"he looked around

"Maybe it the one with the man in a black suit and the car with the words" _ Stark industries" _ on it" you pointed

"Oh well shit that man could not be harder to find then" he huffed

"Come on, let's go" you grabbed a hold of his hand and walked him towards the car. You turn around to see Wade with his head down

"You must be miss (L/n) , im Happy" he shook you hand 

"Yes that's me" you turn to Wade 

"And who is he" Happy straighten up

"He's my friend, uh excuse me im going to say goodbye to him" you began walked a few feet away

"No worries" he said While taking out his phone to facetime Tony

\-----

  
  


"Wade are you okay" you put both hands on his shoulders

"Yeah,just gonna miss you my little fur ball" he booped your nose

"I will and don't worry I'll call you later okay once i get comfortable" he smiled at him

"Look at you,all grown up" you hugged you tight

"I am grown Wade" you laughed on his shoulder

"Oh i know but you only lived at home with us for almost two weeks" he sighed it rapidly 

"I'm going to seeing you and Vanessa together cuddling" 

"Why are you looking at us doing that" he began to sway you in the embrace

"Because you guys are cute together" you followed his lead on swaying

\--

While you hugged Wade, Happy was on the phone with Tony

" _ Flip the camera for me to see _ " Tony ordered him

"Just-just wait give a sec" Happy struggled " okay here

" _ What-what is this the head of security _ " Happy heard Tony huff while he had the phone to his forehead

"Hey i'm not the tech genius okay just ugh" he then put his phone down

" _ Flip the phone Happy, it's easier for you"  _ he sighed

"Okay look" he did so and both men looked at you and Wade

" _ Whos that guy with her?" _ Tony asked

"I don't know,she said he was a friend" 

" _ I can't see his face much, hey F.R.I.D.A.Y can you run facial recognition on that guy with (y/n)?" _

_ "Sorry sir i can't seem so see his face he is well hidden"  _ Happy heard Friday over the phone

" _ Crap alright i guess I'll ask her later, who knows who that guy can be"  _ that's when he saw that you pulled again from him and began to walk over to Happy

" _ Alright bye Happy, she's coming" _ and be hung up on him

"What's up with the phone Happy" you pointed at it

"Oh this oh you know phones they need sunlight" he stuttered and put his phone away 

"I suppose" you looked around" well i'm ready to go now" you bluntly say towards him

"Right, let me get your bag" he began to take it

"No its fine its not much or heavy anyway" you smiled

"Okay, here" he turned around and opened the door for you. You placed the bag in and turn to Wade still standing there

You waved goodbye and he waved back with a shadowed smile. You smiled back and got into the car. Happy closed the car door and turned towards the driver's seat and got in and turned the car on.

"Ready?" He said through the rear view mirror 

"Ready " and with your confirmation you began to drive away. You buckled in and tuned your head only to see that Wade was gone. You smile sadly and you turn back to look outside your window. You drifted into your thoughts and wondered if leaving was the best idea. Wade seemed to say it was because he wanted  _ you _ to be the hero. He said that it was for the best and it will help you and the world. He realized that the world always seemed to need some sort of help and you were going to help it. You were going to change it in its best ways ever. You were going to be seen as a good guy and not an anti hero that Wade made himself think he was. You had told him that he was never the bad guy but just didn't know how to use his mutation. For the good or for the bad, but you and Vanessa both had said that he was indeed the good guy.

"We're almost there" you heard Happy tell you. The people and the city slowly became filled with trees and new buildings 

You slowly began to recognize your surroundings. And it still amazes you that Tony designed it all.

"It's still beautiful" you whispered to yourself

"What do you think" he asked you

"Its beautiful" you repeat. You keep looking out the window and smile at it. And you think to yourself that your going to live there.

You look back at Happy only for the car to slowly come to the front of the compound. You look out and up from the window and you now barely notice the large A that is plastered on the front. Smiling to yourself you thought that it probably stood for Avengers.

"And we are here" Happy turned around to look at you 

"Great" you smiled at him. You grabbed the duffle bag and you were about to open the door

"No wait I'll get that for you"he rushed out his door and went around to open your door

"Thank you Happy" you said as you got out and through your duffle bag around your shoulder

"It's no problem" he closed the door and began to walk towards the building." Come follow me" he said

You nodded and followed behind him. You looked around before going in. Slowly both of you approached the building. Once you enter you see Phil standing there with a black folder in hands.

"Hi Phil" you greet him

"Afternoon miss (L/n), how was your morning?" He asked 

"It was good and (y/n) is just fine" you smile at both men

"Right then, Mr.Hogan i can take it from here" he shook Happys 

"Afternoon" happy said and walked out the doors

"Come i'll take you to your room" Phil gestured you to walk

You began to walk down the hall and you noticed something was different

"Hey Phil, where is everybody else" you looked over at him

"They got called in for a mission" he looked over at you

"Mission, when were they called in?" You wondered

"Right after your call with Mr.Stark" he said while opening a door

"Oh okay, can i ask for what" you furrowed your eyebrows

"Captain Rogers will be giving that information to you if he pleases" he smiled

"Hmm, well then can you tell me when they will return?" You stopped at and elevator

"They will return in approximately 5 hours," he said as the elevator doors opened

"Alright cool cool" you nodded as he gestured you to get in

He followed behind you and he pressed the button that takes you to the second floor. It was quiet for a moment or two until he broke the silence

"You know why we want you on the team,right?" He turned to you with a weak smile

"I think so" you lied "can you tell me?" You asked with hope that he will tell you the truth. And then the elevator doors opened

"We want you here because of what you can do" he simply said and walked out with you behind him

"And what would that be" you actually wanted to know on what they knew about you.Now beside him

"Your seasonal changes, like now you can turn to a wolf and during spring and summer you have wings" he genuinely smiled at you

"Yeah but now i have ears a tail" you whispered behind you hand with a smile

"You have what?" he stopped in his tracks

"Ears and a tail" you repeated "my rooms this way right?" You kept in walking

"Right,yes just a right here" he pointed at the room at the end at the hall

He opened the door slowly and let it go for it to open by itself. You walked in aw the room was bigger than the room at Al's home. It had a large closet and a medium to large restroom in it.And it actually had the large beanbag you asked for. Laughing to yourself you set your bag on the large bed. The bed had (F/c) sheets and lots of matching pillows. Looked quite comfortable to you. It's an actual bed that you've dreamed of having during your time in the ' _ workshop' _ and it was a bit saddening on thinking about it. The room had a large window and tiny plants near it. It also had a fuzzy carpet under the bed that still visible around the bed. It had two night stands one on each side and a lamp on the right sided night stand.You then land on the beanbag with a giggle escaping you

"Do you like it?" Phil asked 

"Its beautiful,...honestly it is" you said after he snickered

"Glad you do, Mr.Stark wanted you to like it and make you comfortable" he walked in and looked around

"Ooh i will" you laughed and snuggled the beanbag and then you went silent

"Hey Phil?" You asked after a moment

"Yes?" He looked at you

"Why were you surprised by what i told you about my ears and tail?" You got up and placed yourself on the edge of the bed

"Well that wasn't on your file or anything so I just didn't expect that" he stood a few feet in front of you

"Hmm" you looked down at your feet and thought for a bit. After thinking about showing him or not you. He seemed trustworthy and a very nice guy.making up your mind you stood up with a smile

"Want to see?" You rocked on your heels

"Sorry I don't understand" he said with a confused face

"My tail and ears,and are there any cameras in this room" you whispered

"I will be honored and I believe not, no" he assured you 

"Alright then,could you close the door?" you pointed. He nodded and turned around and walked to close the door. He turned and you stood there and nodded your head and repeated the gesture. Once he gave you a nod of approval you close your eyes and relax your muscles and yourself but you felt a little bit of discomfort and you open your eyes only to see Phil with wide eyes. You looked at your behind and see a bulb and you sigh and pull your tail out of your shorts and once its free you swing it a bit out of relief. You turn back around to Phil for him to just be staring at you.

"So ...what cha think" you spread your arms out

"I-uh-the-" he cleared his throat "I'm speechless" he told you

"Well then.. I should put them away before someone sees and-"

"Why are you doing that" he cut you off

"Well i don't want them to be scared of me or hate me before they get to know me and-and i don't want them to know..yet" you stuttered out

"Oh I see, well then I won't tell the team but i do have to tell Fury" he sadly smiled at you 

"Ah right Fury i forgot about him for a sec" you scratched the back of your neck

"But he doesn't have to know just yet," he said as he left the room

The sound of his footsteps slowly descended from your hearing and you smile to yourself. You swirl around and giggle that a man like him that can be serious in the eyes of his colleagues. Yet very kind and fun with sweet with you. You walked towards the door and closed it. You turned around and get your phone out and you see that it's already three in the afternoon.

"Alright just a few hours to kill like Wade says and I'll see the team"you clap your hands" now to call wade" you say to yourself

  
  


You go to the contacts and you only have Tony,Wade,Vanesaa,and weasel in your phone. You press on Wades name and it began to ring. He answered after the third ring.

-x x x - 

"Hey Wade"you said

" _ Hey there little wolf how's it going _ " he sang

"Good at the moment the team aren't here so it's just me i think,and you" you said walking over to the window

" _ it's going well but I'm a bit disappointed"  _ he sighed

"Why?"

" _ Well because i want some chimichangas and I can't put my manly hands on them"  _ he said seriously

_ " _ Are you serious, that's why your- ugh you're too much Wade" you laughed

" _ What no i'm not i just need my good old Mexican food that-what's your name?" he asked someone "that Tyler here is making me" _ he finished

"Where are you anyways" you turned around and sat on your bed

_ "Taco bell and I think they're going to be delicious" _

"Okay and don't hurt the guy,okay?" You asked

" _ What do you mean by that i would never-'ow'- shit"  _ you heard a grunt of pain in the background

" Wade? What did you just do him?"

" _ Nothing I just strongly taped his face with my hand while I waved them around _ " he said innocently

  
  


"You slapped him didn't you?" You pinched the bridge of your nose

" _ What me never i would never ever eeever do that to suck innocent sweet and talented-yeah i did" _ you sighed at him

" _ But he deserved it" _ he said" _ he dropped one of my chimichangas on the floor!!, can you believe that shit"  _ he defended himself

"No Wade just no,just get what you got left of the food and leave before they call the cops on you, we don't need a repeat of last time,do we?" You sniked

" _ Hey that women was way to touchy with me _ "

"She was just touched your shoulder to see if you were okay because you were choking on a piece of food!" you laughed

" _ That's what she wanted you to think"  _ he whispered

"Wade just get the food and leave" you ordered

"_I already did mom!, now i'm heading home" _he grunted on the phone

"Alright great, just get home and eat your chimichangas" you smiled 

" _ You don't have to tell me twice, and hey I'll call you later or something because the men in blue are here" _

"Crap you better run fast pool and get home safely" you said half serious half joking

" _ Yeah yeah okay-shit-got to go"  _ he hung up with that

Shaking your head you checked the time and it was now three thirty. So you decided to change into your sweatpants and keep the shirt on. Once you had them on you hand to put yourself away. Literally your ears gone tail gone like there don't exist. And you decided to take a quick nap so you got comfortable on your bed and slowly close your eyes

  
  
  


-x-x-x-x-x-x-

  
  


You groaned and stretched your body a little. While your bones cracked you let out a satisfying moan. Your body never felt this good when you woke up in a bed. You opened your eyes and you sit up and looked around confusingly. You had to think for a bit to remember where you were. You also noticed it was late. The sun had set and the moon was out. 

"God what time is it" you groan loudly

" _ It is 6:30 in the afternoon" _

"AAH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" you got up from your bed and looked around

" _ Im sorry, but Mr. Stark has told you about me i'm F.R.I.D.A.Y his AI"  _ the feminine voice

"Ooh yeah right..uh hi" he looked up awkwardly

" _ Afternoon, would you need some help with anything?" _ The AI asked you

"Not right now no, oh and sorry for freaking out I just wasn't expecting an answer" you laughed awkwardly

" _ Sorry miss _ " F.R.I.D.A.Y seemed to wondering what your name was

"Its (y/n), by the way" you say still looking up

" _ Well miss (y/n) you don't have to look up to talk to me" _ she seemed to laugh at your actions

  
  


"Oh right sorry" you sighed " hey F.R.I.D.A.Y has the Avengers return from their mission yet?"you asked as you walked towards the door.

" _ They are still on their mission miss (y/n),would you like me to notify Mr.Stark of your arrival?" _ She asked

"No No that's fine I don't want to bother him,his a busy man" you say as you walk out the door of your room. As you walked out the lights were on and the cold floor felt nice against your sock covered feet. You walked out slowly made your way to the kitchen which wasn't far but far enough for it to be naturally.

  
  


You walk around and you wonder to yourself what should you do while you wait for them to get back. I mean you've technically waited three hours for them,a few more minutes won't kill you. Yeah they probably won't get there exactly at seven but you just wanted to get distracted.Maybe eat some food?. Or wander around the compound until you get back to where you started. Or even just listen to music Wade suggested well suggest is just not the right word to use. Maybe listen to music Wade ordered you to listen to. But maybe while you do that you could do something else. So the only person or if you should even call her a person. You decided to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

  
  


"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, is there anywhere where I can distract myself with or just wait?" You asked as you got an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen and tossed it in the air to catch it

" _ The entertaining room isn't far but it's late and you haven't eaten since your arrival" _ she seemed worried

"Shot your right" you bit your lower lip while looking around 

" _ I recommend eating the food that was left from yesterday's feast"  _

"Ah yes, right"you pointed at the ceiling "oh and who cooked i heard a rumor that Steve is a great cook" you giggle to yourself

" _ Yes,Captain Rogers did cook and Mr.Lang hadn't have been the person who has told you that?"  _

"Yes it was" you laughed as you looked into the refrigerator "ah i found the food" you exclaimed

" _ Its lasagna and the garlic bread is a blue container"  _ she seemed to have read your mind because you were about to ask her what it was 

  
  


"Thanks" you breathed out as you look at the food. You turn around and try to find the plates. After looking in two cabinets you found them. You then look for a fork and it a quick find. While you wait for the food to heat up in what you impressively found out was the microwave. You then played the playlist Wade mad for you to listen to. But it then came out through the ceiling speakers,because F.r.i.d.a.y connected your phone with her systems and the music sounded way better than through your phone.

  
  


-x-x-x-x

"Next time you do anything, and I mean  **anything** without an order from  **Me** or Cap, Peter, i swear im telling Aunt May,got it" Tony snapped at Peter

  
  


"But Mr. Stark if-if i didn't swing in earlier than I did, they-they would've ran away or taken the hard drive and if they did take it would-" his voice went up a few pitches as he laid on the medical bed

"No this is where you sip it okay you could've gotten hurt and if you did it would be on me" everyone in the quinjet went quiet and watched the argument between Tony and Peter

"Tony cut him some slack he just tried to help" Steve cut in

"No you don't understand Rogers, if he gets hurt it's going to be in my conscious not yours" he hissed out

"He's our responsibility to Tony,not just your" his voice was gentle but firm" yes he was reckless yes he came out with a wound but hes fine, still alive and that's what counts" 

"But you did scare us out there Peter, just ask both of us for permission to intervene next time" he turns to Peter.

There was a wobble on the quinjet, it shook the while jet but the Avengers were unfaced by it as some stood stiffly. And that's when they noticed the lights from the compound. 

"Will talk later" Tony pointed at Peter and just gulped and nodded

  
  


"Clint dude land the bird nice and smooth okay" Sam said from his seat

"Hey how about you do it next time hu?" Clint said over his shoulder

"Maybe I will" he got up from his seat and stood behind Clint's seat

The plan shook a bit as they landed outside their living space. Since its night time they just wanted to rest and do the paperwork tomorrow. Clint landed the quinjet smoothly as always. Once opened the hatch and turned the bird of he unbuckled his seat and smirked at Sam. But Sam just rolled his eyes and walked beside him. The first to exit the jet was Peter,Wanda,Vision,Pietro. Then came out Bruce with Natasha, and Bucky,and obviously Clint and Sam. Tony and Steve always leave last,just to make sure their teammates are okay. They both see each other as the captains of the Avengers,well Tonys the boss and Steve is the actual Captain but whos saying who's whos?,right. Mostly everyone went on the mission except for Thor and Scott. 

As they walked into the living building they entered the elevator. They joked and teased Peter and he just looked down and avoided Mr.Starks gaze. Once they arrived to the second floor they heard music.

  
  


"Hey Stark are expecting someone?"Sam asked

"Not that i remember at the moment" he responded

Wanda smiled knowing it was you and Vision sent her a questioning look and she just sighed and whispered in his ear who it was that is playing the music. And he just nodded and whispered to her

"Why can't we inform Mr.Stark and the rest of who has arrived?"

"Because Vis i want to see what's she's up to" she smiled

  
  


As they walked into the kitchen and living room area they saw a figure dancing to the music. You had changed i to your hoodie while your food had been heating up and your face was covered from anyone's view.

** _Yeah, yeah_ **

** _My heart's in a whirl_ **

You had the fork and your hand and in the other you had garlic bread with your back turned to them

** _I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_ **

** _Every day (every day)_ **

** _Every day (every day)_ **

** _Of the year (every day of the year)_ **

You sang along with the song and swing your hips and pointed at the ceiling as you sang to F.R.I.D.A.Y

They stood there with confused and amused faces. Until Tony decided to break your groove and the confusion

  
  


"Having fun there (y/n)?" He smirked

You turned around faster than you possible could with wide and eyes with your cheeks red with embarrassment. You didn't answer his question you just stood there staring at what is now your team.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im very sorry that i didn't post for a while it's just family things came up and with the holidays i didn't actually have a day of work except the 24-25 and 31-4 those to celebrate and day off again i apologize hope this is okay

_ "Having fun there (y/n)?" He smirked _

_ You turned around faster than you possible could with wide and eyes with your cheeks red with embarrassment. You didn't answer his question you just stood there staring at what is now your team. _

\---------------------------

"So,are you?" Tony smirked

"Hmhm" you whined in embarrassment "how-how long have you been standing there" you finished chewing on garlic bread with i high pitch voice

"Long enough to notice that you were singing and dancing to my AI" he waved his hands around

"Oh god" you grunted into your hands and leaning against the contour

"I'll say that was very entertaining," he said walking towards the living room

"Totally was" Clint said while patting your shoulder. You only groaned in response

They all made they way to sit down or lay down to rest. As they did they grunted. You drag your hands down your face and you look at them and worry takes over. You then turn to look at Peter walked towards the fridge to get a cold bag of peas.

"Are yall okay, you guys look beat" you look at them

"Hm oh yeah, we just fought a whole base of HYDRA agents,you know a nice Wednesday activity" Sam sarcastically says

"Sam, stop" Steve looked over at his friend

"What's HYDRA" you ask as you sit on the counter

"HYDRA is an organization that's been on the radar for years before Shield was founded, ever since the 1940's" Steve says as he stands

"That's a very long time ago, and how long have you guys been there to fight them?" You swing your legs like a child 

"Ever since the 1940's" Bucky grunts out

"So there were other people like you guys during that time?" You lean forwards

"Yup" Bucky rubs his eyes 

"Ooh who were they?" You wondered out loud

"Me and Buck and my trustworthy men" Steve says as he stands next to you

You look at him and then at bucky and back to him

"I-I don't understand, if you were then shouldn't you be like almost ninety-something or maybe i don't know,dead" You raise an eyebrow

"That's when it gets complicated" Tony pointed at you. While you still don't understand Tony begins to explain everything about both men.

"Basically Cap here" he points at him from his seat. "Was born in during the great depression and he wanted to be a soldier like,Frosty was," he gestured towards Bucky."but he couldn't because he was scrawny guy, he was basically just bones with no muscles, and Frosty then left for the war and left little Rogers over there" 

"But he's not look at the man he's basically build on muscles" you poked his biceps

"Well that's where things got a little weird,for me" Steve blushed and scratched the back of his neck

"And where he meet my father, Howard Stark" 

"You meet Tony's dad?, that's weird but awesome at the same time,but what does-" you smiled at Steve

"Tony's Father,developed a machine that could help out some scientists with a serum, that they decided to try on a soldier, a man that truly deserved it"Bucky chimed in

"They basically used him as an experiment for the country," Clint said

"But it worked as you can see, and the aging part of the equation is that Steve was frozen, literally, he was in ice for almost seventy years, after he submerge a plane underwater because there was bombs on boards.. That's why he doesn't age" Tony finished

  
  


"Bombs on board"you whispered" WAIT if there were bombs on board couldn't he just jump off ?" You asked and you looked around the room for an answer

"Yeah why didn't you" Peter asked from behind you holding the bag of peas on his stomach

"Because..uh.. Well.. You know-" Steve stuttered

"Because there were bombs on board" Natasha helped him out

"Okay" you giggled " oh and what about Bucky" you asked and you regretted it because if the reactions from everybody else "oh crap" you mumbled" im sorry if its a touchy subject i-i im sorry" you looked down at your hands that are now in your lap

"No, no worries (y/n), it's just" bucky sighed," my story is different from Steve's" he gave you a sad smile

  
  


After a moment of moment of pure silence you jump up off the contour. And smiled

"Be right back" you put a finger up and ran towards your room

They all looked at the direction you ran in. They all looked at each other with confused faces. They looked towards Tony for an answer but he just shrugged with a smile. Then to Wanda and she just mimicked Tony , she actually didn't know your intentions and was very intrigued to know.

You on the other hand,you ran towards your room to change. Since they had a sad past and it will be hard for them to trust you, you decided to tell them your own sad story. When bucky said that his story was different from Steve's you connected the dots-ish, you wondered if his story got him his metal arm. You had a similar situation. Your past,well your story got you your wings and power to change into a beast and you decided to tell them and show them only of you changing into a wolf. The rest can wait. 

  
  


Once you got to your room you took off your pants and out on your special shorts and leaving your hoodie on. When done you let out a long breath and said to yourself, "It's time" with a smile

You walked out the room and made your way back to the living room. And once you did you got strange looks

"So,You told us to wait for you to change?, and you know your shorts have a whole in them, you know i can buy you some just say the word and I will "Tony said

"Yes, but that's not why im wearing them,there's more" you playfully rolled your eyes

"More?" Peter and Vision asked together

"Well i got my own story,right?" you smiled and took your spot next to steve who was still leaning against the counter

"You guys know why im here?" You asked

"Yeah no, Fury never told us why he wanted us to find you and why he wanted you in the team" Clint said

  
  


"Well where he told you guys was to find me not to rescue me" you said with hands on your knees leaning forwards

"What do you mean by that" Steve asked you

" Well ever since i was twelve years old I was in " _ the workshop"  _ where they tortured, experimented on and used for entertainment,well that's what they called it when i was chained up and beaten till i passed out" you told them as you look at all of them

"What did they do to you" Peter asked " sorry im stupid i shouldn't have asked you that i-im sorry" he rushed out form his seat behind you

"No don't i was going to tell you guys anyways" you sadly smiled at him. "What they did to me was inhumane in many ways, they put me in cages and sprayed me with pressurised water,electrocuted me,drowned me, cut me, stabbed me,whipped me, hung me by my wrist and bleed me until I turned pale,they hurt me till i stopped screaming for them to stop they injected me with serums that caused me lots of pain that would last for days on end , they humiliate me by doing all of that naked and reminded me that none wants me, that I was a disgrace to my family and that is why they gave me to them" saying it with pauses between each thing they did as you looked at the ground. You didn't notice the tears running down your cheek but they sure did 

"But why did they do it?I don't understand" Vision stated

"Neither did i" you waited a moment " until i did, i think i was fifteen at the time, they kept on injecting me with liquids with different chemicals in them,they expected results for if to be a great discovery for them" you wiped away the tears 

"Where you the only one they did this to?" Bucky asked with a bit of sadness and anger in his voice

  
  


"No, there were others, but they were all adults I was the only child there in those nine years I was there" you were looking down at your hands and you heard a gasp and angry mudders

"They did all that to you for nine years?!" Tony exclaimed angrily

"Yeah, you know I-while I was there I only thought of letting go and just die and forget the pain, to be free of it…. But I just couldn't" you whispered the end. You then felt a body against you and you leaned in as the rubbed your back. You looked up and see Steve soft blue eyes filled with worry

"The um- the serums were kind of manipulated our genes to turn us into mutants" you sighed out and moved away a bit from Steve to keep talking " The torture, and pain they subjected us to go through was to trigure it, most failed and ended up being killed because they were useless or because they couldn't keep going" your voice trembled a bit

"And it worked on you" Sam said

"Yup, you see i was going to stay there until they used me as a weapon, well that's what Francis told me,  _ that _ was my only purpose of being there"

"Francis? Was that the asswhole who put you through that" Tony hissed out

"Him and his scientists he had there, they made the serums with him and he also chose who he would test them on, until it worked and once it did to me they wanted to know how it worked and how it could react to different circumstances, they kept on the experiments and they were never satisfied" you swallowed and finally looked up and saw they all staring at you with knitted eyebrows

"How did you escape that place?" Clint asked

"Someone blew it up and most died in the explosion but those who lived he helped escape, but they were basically dead or barely made it out of " _ the workshop"  _ you explained to him,leaving Wade to yourself

"What happen to him, Francis" Bucky clenched his fists

"l killed him and his men" you said with a cold voice"he was killed by what he created and it-it felt right i know it makes me sound like a monster but i don't know how to explain it" you lied about who killed him, but that's how you felt as you killed his men. That's how you felt when Wade out a bullet in his head.

"You don't have to (y/n), I- well we understand"Bucky sadly smiled at you

"He made me into a literal beast, and it's uhm-just let me show you" as you said that you jumped off the counter taking of your hoodie then placing it on a chair while you stood in a spot that was the side of the kitchen and side of the living room

"Ready?" You asked smiling and you got 'yes' with nods and a 'go ahead' from Tony. You nodded and closed your eyes and let out a soft exhaled you hearing got better and your sense of smell did as well, you could smell the sweat on them and you heard murmurs of ' what the fucks',' wows', and ' facinatings'. You opened your eyes and everyone was on there feet with wide eyes.

"You-you have a tail and-and ears" Peter stuttered out 

"There's more" you smirked

"What?!" Clint,Peter, Sam,Bucky and Steve said in unison

You hummed and turned around for them to notice that the hole in your shorts was where you tail went trough. You then walked to the end at the hall and you hit the end of it you turned around and closed your eyes and thought of what Francis did to you and what he made you. Anger then overtook you and you let out a low growl and your vision got better"you wondered if your eyes were yellow like Wade had pointed out . You then began to run towards them. Your clothes slipped off of you but the socks you wore did not and ripped at the tightness they then received. You ran until you were in front of them. You looked up and they looked down at you. Your size was a trough everyone of you grew bigger since the fight with Francis and you noticed it.Then Tony and Bruce were the first one to speak.

"So what  _ you _ can do is turn into a wolf" Tony said and you just growled in response

"This defeats the whole law of nature and science we knew this was possible but i never thought it was real" Bruce walked around you and you looked at him

"So the new recruit is a furry" Sam commented and you barred your teeth and let out a long low growl at him

"I don't she likes being called that" Peter pointed out

"Well who's a good girl and wants to go to the lab" Tony bent over and patted your head and you moved to bite him playfully but he moved his hand away and everybody laughed." No biting" he pointed 

"So this is what them turned you into huu?" Bucky asked and you nodded your head

"HYDRA turned me into an asset, a weapon they wanted to use to kill Steve with, they knew that him and I were friends so they used me as leverage" he looked down at you and you began to relax only to notice your hands your eyes widen in fear of being seen naked you ran behind the counter away from everyone's eyes.

"Hey (y/n) you okay" Clint asked

"Yeah just im can-can someone get me my clothes?" You asked with only your eyes peeking out from the top of the counter with your ears down

"Why?, what wrong (y/n)?" Tony smirked he put his hand up to stop Natasha from getting your clothes

"Nothing" you say and he tries to walk around the counter "okay okay fine" you sighed and you looked at everyone in the room and your face heated up 

"What's wrong (y/n)" Steve asked a bit confused

"Well since i shape shifted from human to animal i don't need the clothing and well when i change back-"

"Spit it out (y/n), we are waiting" he smiled

"Okay okay, fine i'm basically naked right now!" you whine and with that Steve and Peter blushed and looked away and apologized

"Here, I think you might be cold" wanda said from her spot and lifted her hands and your clothes floated towards you and were surrounded by red glowing force

"Thank you at least someone tried to help" you said as you put on your clothes on. It took you awhile but you managed. When you finished you got up and you wipe yourself off. And cleared your throat

"Now that's the reason why Fury wanted me here"you say as you patted your way to the living room

"I'm sorry for what you went through"Steve said and had a hand or your shoulder

"I would like too as well, but if i didn't i wouldnt be here to do what's best for the world instead of just wasting away in an alley somewhere" you shrug and place a hand on top of his

"I know what you mean" Bucky was leaning and his knees with his forearms

"About what?" You asked

"If you didn't suffer to be here"he paused."Hydra took me in when I fell off the train, Steve thought i died and so did I,but I have flashes of memories of them placing this metal arm on me" he lifted his arm and put back on his knees

"I saw him fall… I blamed myself for his death, felt like I was just there to watch him die" Steve was leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. He was remembering that day. The way he felt had no words for it

"Once HYDRA healed me they tested on me by Dr.Zola's inventions which helped me live after the fall it also enhance me,i was left in his "care" after that" he took a breath. "They wiped me of everything I knew was right, I even forgot who I was, I just knew that I was The Winter Soldier an assassin that was only used when needed and controlled by them for almost seventy years" he finished

You walked over to him and sat on the table that was in front of him, and you hesitantly put a hand on his metal hand. He jumped at the touch but he calmed down after a second. 

"You know we have to suffer no matter what?" You asked and he only looked at you.

"A friend of mine told me that we have to go through a storm to see the rainbow, it applies to life and the crap it throws at us.. I suffered for nine years to be here, I didn't live a life of a child or human, I lived a life as an object,i was never treated like a human so that's what I was" you felt a tear fall from your eye

"And I was a murderer, nothing can change that"he paused." But i got a friend that changed that for me, i-i wasn't in control but I am now" he smiled at you

"Would that friend happens to be Captain Rogers" you turned to steve unknowingly wagging you tail a bit

"The one and only" he smiled and stood up and pulled you up with him

"Well that was something I wasn't expecting from you (y/n)" Tony threw in with his hands behind his head as he laid on the couch.

  
  


"What were not expecting?" You asked with a brow up

"Your mutation and the talk really, not going to lie but I expected you to be some kind of agent that was hiding out somewhere or something between the lines" he sat up and stood up 

"Sorry to disappoint" you giggled out and walked towards the fridge

"Its okay ,you're new here" he teased

You hummed in response and closed the fridge and got that apple you got earlier. You turn around and notice some were getting up to leave. Wanda and vision were gone mostly to sleep a bit. Natasha and Clint were barely getting up to leave, they said they had to shower and sleep. Bruce said that he had to work on some lab work he left before going on the mission.

Tony pulled Peter out the kitchen to keep the talk going about what happened earlier that day. Peter had hoped that he had forgotten about it but he wished to hard for that. So it was just Steve,Bucky, and you.

"Welp" you chewed on your apple." Don't you guys need some rest or something" you said trough your apple

"Soldier serum, it enhances my durability plus i slept for sixty-six years so i well rested" he smiled

"I took a few naps,so im good" he smiled as well

"Well then what should we do then?" you asked but before you could ask you heard sizzling noise and your ears perked up and you looked for what it was. You turn around and you see a bright orange circle. You watched as it got brighter in awe. Unconsciously you waged slowly you tail and both Steve and Bucky smiled.

You turned around to look at then and pointed at them just to make sure they see it to and that's when you heard a voice and you turn to see him walk out of the portal. He was we wearing his blue robes and his cloak but to you he looked attractive but strange that's his wearing that.

"Stark,Rogers, im need your help on som-" he stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on you

"Hello there Dr. Stephen Strange how are you" you put your hand on your hip and lean on one leg 

  
  


"I-I um what-how?"he stuttered out. He doesn't have words for what he sees and just stairs in fascination and confusion. Until his cloak lightly slaps him in the face "stop it" he whispered for no one to notice but you did

"Did that just move" you point and walk over to him slowly

"Yeah it has its mind of its own" he follows you with his eyes

"How can that be?" You ask looking at Strange then back at the cloak

"It's called "The Cloak of Levitation" is a magical relic that is able to move,fly and helps me on my mission to levitate and hover me in the air. It is one of many relics that we have" he simply said

"So fascinating" you whisper as you slowly try to touch it, and the cloak meats you have way"oh well hello" you giggle and it seem to loosen up a bit on Stephen shoulders

"I feel like I missed something" he looks over at Steve and Bucky

"Some stuff" Bucky grumbled

"Where is Stark I need to speak with him," he said in a firm voice. He tried to keep his gaze away from you but he wouldn't he was amazed yet confused of what he sees. He looked at you and you were petting the cloak as it rustled with every stroke. He smiled and whispered to the cloak"go, to her" and he felt the cloak tighten before getting off his shoulders. As it hovered of his shoulders you watched in amazement Steve and Bucky were unfazed by it because they've seen it done so during missions. Stephen walked away to leave you with the cloak as you were obviously intrawled by it. He walked over to Steve and Bucky with a serious expression.

He began to question Steve about were Tony was until moments later Tony returned with a sad looking peter. Peter saw what you were doing and decided to join you. He had already seen the cloak but really never got the chance to interact with it. He was always interested in it but either Stephen or the cloak itself wouldn't want to be apart from Stephen unless it ordered it to do so. Tony on the other hand, greeted the doctor with a smile.

"Hey Doc,what can  _ I help _ you with" he clapped his hands 

"I need your assistance on something" he simply said

"And what would that be Strange?" he raised an eyebrow

"Let's talk somewhere else were they cant hear us" he turns to look at you and peter and he catches on

"Right, then let's go to the meeting room the-"he stops as he hears you laugh and all four men turn to look at both you and Peter

What they saw made them smile. The cloak decided to play around with you and has you wrapped tight and has you upside down and flying you around a bit. You and Peter laugh but he follows where the cloak takes you just in case it drops you or swings to hard to hurt you. Stephen, on the other hand was surprised the cloak acted that way. He never acted like that so he was a bit thrown off by it. He laughed at how it was swung you around. 

"No no put her down now" Stephen pointed and ordered it because the cloak swung you fast and you almost hit your head on the wall.

"Aaw what" you whine as the cloak carefully places you back on your feet but stays on your shoulders

"You do know its fully capable of killing you right?" He asked you

"Well no because i didn't know it was even existed" you grab hold of the collar closer to you." Plus it's very kind to me so that's the last thing that would pop in my head" you finish

"Rule number one of being part of the Avengers"he slowly began walking towards you slowly,"is never put your guard down no matter where you are and how safe you feel, the annemy are still able to attack you" his voice is low and it sent a shiver down your spine.

"Rule two, it's only nice to _you_ if I tell it to"he paused in front of you. Your faces only inches away. Everyone in the room just watched. Steve puffed his chest up incase a fight broke through. He also didn't like the fact that Strange was that close to you. Bucky and Tony just watched wondering how you'll react. And Peter just stood there awkwardly.

"And if it sees something that he likes about you" he finishes. You only stare into his eyes wondering what his problem was. You were just having fun. Plus the cloak came to you not you to it. He then took a step back with his hands behind his back.

"So, if you wanted it to kill me at this very moment it would?you wouldn't hesitate?" You asked 

"Not.one.second"his answered in a heartbeat yet,it came out with power.

"You know I can kill you too in this very second without hesitation?" He raised an eyebrow and taking a step forward,coming face to face with him again. You had to raise you head as he was taller than you were.

"You wouldn't?"he challenged

"Not.one.second"you gave him the same answer he gave you just a few seconds ago. His eyes widen for a moment and it didn't go unnoticed by you. He had noticed the slight color change in your eyes. From the soft (e/c) to a light gold.

"Would you like to test it?" You asked and in that moment the cloak pulled you away from Stephen. It wrapped itself tightly around you as it caressed your cheek,as if its trying to calm you. You tried to get out of it but it squeeze you tighter. As it caressed your cheek the men in the room got closer and in between both you and Strange.

"Hey, wow down girl" Tony put his hands up towards you.

"Stephen its best if we talk elsewhere" Steve added 

Stephen nodded in agreement and the cloak then placed you on a chair. And flew straight to Stephens shoulders. You didn't like him much, seems to you that he was bad a making good first impressions. You huffed and slowly walk towards the conference room when Steve and Tony turned around to you.

"Hey (y/n), it's best that you get some rest we're going to run some tests on you tomorrow nothing to much you know" Tony put his hands in his pockets as he spoke

"What do you mean 'tests'?" You got up with a worried face 

"Just a physical exam,we want to see what you're made of " Tony winked and walked away with a smile on his face

"Sleep well (y/n)" Steve added and followed behind Tony.

Thinking before they gone from your sight and before they couldn't hear you anymore you shouted "ROGER THAT CAPTAIN" with a smile to see all four men smile and laugh as you mocked a solute to Steve. 

You sigh and turn around to see Peter is still with you in the kitchen. You smile at him. 

"So what are going to do for the rest of the night peter?" You asked 

"Oh me um-home, Happy is driving me back , aunt May won't like it if i get home late" he gave you a small smile. 

"Welp guess im head back to bed then since everybody else is busy or probably asleep" you sigh as you walk towards Peter and you patted him on the shoulder. "Good night.. Oh by the way nice spandex" you giggle as his cheeks turn red a bit.

"Yeah...yeah its a suit Mr. Stark made for me" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Really?, that cool oh and don't you have school tomorrow peter?" You asked 

"Oh god i forgot !!" He returned then bag of peas to the refrigerator in a hurry " Sorry i gotta go" he yelled as he ran towards the elevator. 

"No worries!!" You yelled back with a laugh as you waved goodbye. 

Sighing you turn around to see that your by yourself and desisted to take Tony's and Steve's advice and go ahead and sleep. 

As you walked to your room you thought to yourself 'it's going to be one hell of a ride with these people' you then let out a dry laugh. And you arrive to your room and grab your duffle bag from where it was and took out the boxers that wade gave you and your hoodie. You then changed into them and putting the dirty clothes were left on the floor. 

You looked at your bed and jumped on it and you landed with a bounce and laughter erupted from you. One you laugh subsited you get the pillowed and move them around. Since you aren't so used to have so many pillows let alone an actual bed for nine years. Yeah the hospital bed they had you in,didn't count in your book. But still the bed Tony put in your room was enormous in your eyes. Even when you lived with your so called parents they had you sleep on a mattress on the floor. But since they were your guardians at the time you didn't say anything in fact you thought it was normal for a kid your age to do so. You really couldn't compare to any other childs home since you didn't have friends as a child. 

Maybe later you will thank Tony for the room and pretty much everything. So putting your thoughts aside you pulled the cover and got underneath them and god how comfortable it was. Maybe you just didn't notice much from the nap from earlier,but the bed was heavenly. 

As you got comfortable you slowly close your eyes and you slowly drifted off to sleep

~~~~~~~~


	9. 'Let's have fun shall we'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that i took so long. Please leave a comment and i shall see how fast i can uptade a new chapter

As you got comfortable you slowly close your eyes and you slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_ It's cold and dark as you open your eyes fear begins to take over you. _

_ Upon opening your eyes you see that you're alone in a very familiar room. You started to pant in fear of what comes next. It scares you more knowing what it is. But it's more than 'who' that 'a 'what'. You know who it is. It's the man who has put you through pain and suffering for years. _

_ And to all the time this has happened to you, and all the things done in that very room. You could never get used to it. _

_ Never.. _

_ Looking around you see that you're chained up. Hands in the air with iron coffs on your wrist. You tried to pull on them but they only got tidder as it was cutting your wrist. Raw skin against cold iron made you hiss in pain. Your feet are barely touching the floor. So you decided to support yourself by your toes, to put less pressure on your wrist.  _

_ The other thing you noticed was your clothing. You aren't wearing your usual hospital gown. Instead you were wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a matching sports bra. It was a bit strange that you had minimal clothes on. It was only the gown. Everyone else was wearing the same as you a simple blue hospital gown. _

_ Your head shot up at the sound of footsteps but not of just one person it belonged to multiple. _

_ Your heart started to beat faster in your chest ,your blood ran cold as the voices became louder. The only one you recognise belonged to the one and only _

_ .. Francis Freeman _

_ "Hello darling" he smiles as he enters the room only to be followed by two other men. Both men seemed to be in their mid thirties,one had a suit on the other had a leather like jacket with a red octopus like animal on the side , one had a dirty blond look, and the other had short brown hair.they looked used both had wrinkles on top of their brows. Like used as in they done and seen things. They both had dead empty eyes. They showed no emotion,no sign of life. _

_ It was like those sharks that they had at the zoo's and that showed on tv. With their flat faces with predatory eyes. Blank expressions but only do show when they smell blood of a wounded animal.  _

_ The only reason why you knew about this was because of an old friend that you met at age four through the fence of your home. The only friend you ever had . He taught you many things he even taught you a different language then becoming fluent in it. He also showed and explained to you the world that you could never see. Your parents never allowed it.  _

_ "I will like you to meet two friends of mine dear" he gestured to the men beside him _

_ "This is Mr.Burns and Mr.Rosco" the men didn't move they just stared  _

_ "Why are they here?" you asked with a firm scared voice _

_ "Well they are the reason that you are here and how you got these lovely wings" he said as he began to wonder around you. He let his hand wander on your back to caress your wings.  _

_ You flinched at his touch. Your wings were fragile but strong. Every time they tested on them you would feel every little touch.  _

_ "Ajax will you excuse us,i think it's time for us to see if its true for what you've told us about this" the Burns guy which was the brunette and a thick russian accent pointed at you  _

_ "Ah yes,well I'll leave you men to it" he walked over to Burns and whispered to him" don't hold back just enjoy yourselves" but it wasn't low enough because once those words left his lips your eyes widen and breath hitched in fear. _

_ Burns smiles before nodding. Francis then walks out the room and leaves you with the two men. _

_ "Well now that he's gone let's get to business" Burns says to Rosco. With that Rosco walks over to a table you swear wasn't there earlier and picks up two knives _

_ He hands one over to Burns and he caresses it on the sharp side with his pointer finder. Upon seeing the blood come out his finger he smiles and licks it off.  _

_ "Well I see he keeps his things on point" he says and both let out a dark chuckle. Sending a shiver down your spine the kind that isn't pleasant whats so ever. You just stare at them as they slowly approached you with a sinister smile and their eyes to your horror beyond your beliefs. _

_ Both men walk closer to you and you keep your eyes on both men. That's when Burns drags the knife on your thigh and you hiss and it leaves a bloody trail on its descend. _

_ He removes the knife from your thigh and watches as the bit of blood dripped down your leg. He waits for a minute and only to see it slowly heal. He smiles knowing that he's going to have fun. _

_ "See Rosco, I told you he knew what he was doing," he says without turning towards his partner." Do you have the collar that he gave us?" He asked _

_ "Yes sir" he says with his also thick Russian accent.That's when Rosco pulled it out of his coat and handed it to him. He looked down at his hands and opened it up and his eyes returned to yours  _

_ He reached up to rap it around your neck but only to have you wiggle out of his reach. But that only made him angry. He grabbed your throat tightly and forced you still and forcefully closed it around your neck. _

_ He then grabbed the knife again and put it on your exposed middle. And whispers _

_ "Let's have fun shall we" and that's when he penetrates the sharp knife in your abdomen. While you scream in pain he only smiles when he sees that he was successful. _

_ He does it again _

_ And again _

_ And again  _

_ Till you're just a bleeding mess. Breath coming out in short fast pants, your sweating in fear your pale because of the lack of blood in your body, and head down as your (c/h) covers your face as if it was a curtain. He sees that no tears were shed only screams and grunts of pain left your lips. Seen that he hadn't broken you just yet. He gestures Rosco over and whispers in his ear.  _

_ You couldn't hear what he had told him but only to find out when a jolt of pain was forced on your back sending your body forwards with a scream. _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

  
  


You immediately wake up sitting upright in an instant. You're panting, sweating, shaking in fear. You clutch the bed sheets in both your hands so hard that your knuckles turn white. You then jump out of bed and almost fall on the ground as you run towards the bathroom. 

You open the door quickly while turning the lights on in the room. You place both hands on the bathroom sink while looking down at them. You let out a shaky breath and you slowly feel small and weak. 

You lift your hand in a fist and hit the sink with great force that you swore you heard it crack a bit,but you didn't care. You keep your hands on the sink and take a step back in a sort of lung position and grunt towards the floor to only let out a scream of frustration and anger.

You straighten yourself up and see your reflection in the mirror. What you see is a broken, unloved, casted away torchered soul staring back at you with red puffed up eyes 

You sigh and rub your hands on your face and drag them down slowly. 

You let them fall to your sides and slowly lift your hoodie up and see a line that began at the side of your ribs and stop at your navel. 

It was one of many scars you had on your body. They were basically painted all over your body especially on your back but the once that faded most of all were the ones on your legs. Yes you could still see them but not as a stab wound or a whip scar or anything of that sort. It mostly looked like they were cut off when you tripped and cut yourslef with glass.

Nothing but an accident not a purposely places wound but an accident.

  
  


You let out a long sign and walk back into your room and see that the sun hasn't come out yet.

"Friday?" You asked

" _ Yes, miss (y/n)?" _ She responded

"What time is it?" You say as you head towards the window

" _ Its 6:30 am"  _ she answered

"Okay thank you Friday" and she answered with a 'your welcome'

You turn back towards your bed and you begin to do your bed. Picking up the pillows that made their way on the floor. You change your hoodie for a. Black shirt you had brought that was a bit bigger in size but it didn't matter 

You finished and walked out your room door and made your way towards the kitchen.

Your stomach felt empty but you weren't hungry but your body insisted with gurgling noises. You got there and it was all silent except for your feet meeting the floor.

  
  


As you made your way towards the food closet. And 'closet' is an understatement to be exact it was like a room. You looked for the light switch but once you walked it the lights turned on.

You looked around and saw different foods but what caught your eye was a box of ' _ pop tarts'.  _ It was on the top shelf so you tried to jump to get it. Since you weren't as tall as most people but as short as others.

So your stretched at the point of your toes and jumped and_ s_natched them and walked out the room with a small smile on your face. 

Since Wade then got lazy to actually try and cook for you he just gave you pop tarts and called it a day. You didn't really mind, it was sweet food to eat. You recall how Wade screamed at you before you were about to bite into it. ``it's _ better when you toast it ,yet it's good straight out of the box but I won't tolerate that in my house'  _ he had told you with a boop to the nose.

You placed the small box on the counter and took out one of the bags that had two strawberry pop tarts. Since that seemed to be the only flavor available there. You then walked over to the living room and towards one of the large windows. As your gaze focused on the field outside you slowly eat the pop tart.

An hour must have passed as you saw that the sun began to rise. The different colors illuminated the sky. Those colors that took over the new york sky were a bright orange, pink and blue. There was a hint of dark blue on the sky and yellow on the horizon.

It made you feel warm inside,a feeling that you hadn't really felt in a long time. And when you did you would cherish it and try to hold onto it as if it was the last time you could feel that way. 

As you slowly lift your hand to take a bite out of the sweat treat you heard a voice say

"You shouldn't be eating those" you turn around and see that it belonged to the one and only Captain America. Hands in his pockets while he was wearing an overly tight grey under armour shirt with navy blue sweats and with grey running shoes.

"Why?" You asked and to stood in your spot still eating 

  
  


"Those are Thor's, he doesn't like sharing those" he says as he walked towards the window you're standing in front of.

"Whoopsy" you say mid chew as you finish the delicious food 

  
  


"Sam said the same thing but in front of Thor" he chuckles

"And what happend?" You asked turning towards the window

"Thor is over protective over his things so he ended up hurting Sam" you turn around and see Bucky in some athletic clothing and one sided long sleeve that covered his mechanical arm

"But he doesn't have to know right?" You looked over at steve with a smile 

"No he doesn't" he smiled back

He then began to walk towards Bucky

"So where are you guys going?" You asked

"Buck, Sam and I are going out for a run then we'll come back and go to the training room" Steve answered as he got a water bottle from the fridge

"Sounds fun I suppose… And where's Sam?" You said as you sat on the marvel counter

"He's outside waiting for us" he answers " well we will see you later then (y/n)" he says as he slowly walks away and Bucky nods his head towards you

"See you later guys" you asker with a salute to both of them 

You watch them leave and hear the faint sound of the elevator dinging and closing

You sigh and swing your legs like a child waiting for their parents to pick them up from school. You sit there for a while in total silence and in peace but that moment os over once you hear a pair of feet hit the floor and their voices ring through the quiet and empty halls of the compound.

"So that's all we are going to do and tomorrow we will check her- oh,good morning (y/n), did you sleep well?" A voice asked and as you look up from your swinging feet you see that it's Tony and Bruce standing there.

Tony is in a suit apparently that seems to be the only thing in that man's closet as far as you know. And wondering if Tony even has casual clothes or if he's too classy for that .And Bruce was in a...lab coat.

A lab coat, a simple lab coat that made your breath hitch. His coat looked different from when you saw them wearing them when you met them the first time. This one was different yet familiar. It looked like  _ his  _ lab coat but this isn't the moment to freak out or bring that up.

"Mmmhm" you answer his answer while nodding at them

"Well that's wonderful, don't you think so Bruce?" be. turn to look at his friend 

"No yeah it's good to know that your slept well (y/n)" he sends a smile towards you 

"Yeah so"you clear your throat " what are you guys doing up so early?" 

"We we're about to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to wake you up to start your physical exam" Tony answered

"But what are  _ you _ doing up so early (y/n)?" He then asked 

"Pffff is not  _ that _ early" you wave him off as you avoided answering his question

Tony lifts his arm up and moves his sit jackets sleeve up and reveals a watch and says 

"Well according to my watch here" he shows you his watch. " It's a quarter to 8" he finishes

"Yup" you say in a neutral voice as you swing your legs a bit 

"Which means it's 7:45" Bruce adds

"I knew that I was just testing you too" you smiled at both at them 

"Okay yeah sure, well come one let's start on your test" he then gives you his hand and you take it and jump off the counter and walked between both men and made you way towards the lab.

You arrive at the lab and Bruce told you to take a seat. So you sat on a chair near a table as Tony and Bruce got their things in order.

  
  


As you spin around on the unexpected weeley chair you hear them laugh a bit and that caught your attention.

  
  


"Okay okay kid stop before you puke" he stops you by holding your shoulders 

"kID?" You ask as you mocked his voice 

"You, now brucie here is going to take your pulse,weight,and such, you know the usual doctor check up" he waves his hands around as he speaks

"Tony i have told you that i'm not that kind of doctor" Bruce says without looking up from his clipboard

"Dude, one out of your seven PhDs has to be in the medical field" 

"No im a nuclear physicist,biochemist and other titles but not a doctor,but what about you Tony one out your degrees 'has to be in the medical field" Bruce complains

"I'm starting to think that I'm rubbing off on you" Tony points out." Okay fine get that jack guy would you" he adds

"Sure about that Tony, he's not the best for this kind of thing" Bruce says with knitted eyebrows

"What do you mean by that" he turns to you and smiles then turns back around to his friends

"Just for.. He's not great at what he does I've received a lot of complains about him" 

"No such thing she'll tell me if he's bad at being a..male nurse" he laughs at the end 

"What's so funny" you ask as you blanked out on their conversation

"Nothing,nevermind that we'll just send the guy next door kay?" He asked

"Yup" he then takes you next door to a reserved medical room. As you were sitting and waiting you hear a knock at the door and opens up mid knock. A man walks into the room with a clipboard. Wearing blue scrubs with ' _ Stark industries'  _ on them and a bored/serious face. The man was blond, tall and well shaped you guessed, and a couple of years older than you. He looks like he's just done with work,and you're a bit worried. Especially by the fact that you are going to be checked by a stranger.

"Hi im Jack,have you ever had one of these done?v he asked in and uninterested voice

"Not this kind of check up no" you said

"Okay well let's start then shall we" he smiled briefly.

You nodded and checked your vitals. He did your weight-normal for your age. Pulse-normal. Temperature-normal. Eye test-normal. Breaths-seemed great. This took maximum of twenty minutes 

"Okay take your shirt off" he said suddenly as he wrote things down

"Why" you immediately ask and hugged your body as you sat on a chair.

"I need to check your spine 'and what is hidden under that shirt' " he mumbled the last part. But not said low enough as you cought what he said.

"You can check through it, it's fine when you see it through the shirt ,means im healthy" you inform him

"Well I do it differently,  _ now  _ take your shirt off" he said with a bit of an aggravated voice. But you shook your head 'no'. Since you don't want him nor anyone to see your scars and well you are half naked. It won't be a pretty sight to see, that's what you believe that anyone with eyes will think.

"Stop being so a child and do it!" he was angry now and it scared you. It was different with Francis because when you wouldn't comply he would physically punish you, but he never repeated himself and if he ever did it was never a good sign. It would end in hours of torture and the mutations triggers were out the window.

"No means no okay dick head!" You repeat what Wade had told you if anyone tried to take your clothes off without consent which he explained such circumstances. You get up to leave and tell Tony that this man is in fact not good at his job. But before you could he grabs your wrist and pulled you towards him, but before he could do anything Tony and Bruce walked into the room.

"Hey how's it- what going on in here?" Tony's voice changed as he asked his second question

"Jack in the beanstalk here wanted me to take my shirt off and after i said no he got mad,because he said he needed to see check my spine but then he said 'and what's hidden under that shirt'" you explain and Tony's confusion and anger was displayed on his face.

"I never said that, Mr.Stark i swear" Jack immeadly defended himself

"Yes you di-" 

" _ Boss if i could he did say those exact words" F.R.I.D.A.Y added  _

_ " _ Show me" he demanded as jack cursed under his breath 

A hologram appeared and it showed you and Jack as you sat on your chair and stared out into space and he wrote things down. He then said'  _ take your shirt off'  _ it showed your discomfort ' _ why?'  _ As you hugged your body. ' _ i need to check your spine' and what's hidden under that shirt'. _ It was barely audible,but Friday made it louder than it really was.They also saw that your body tense up.  _ 'You can check through it, it's fine when you see it through the shirt ,means I'm healthy'.  _ Tony turns to you and as he heard it because he was concerned and as he heard you basically rush those words out.

They didn't see the rest as Tony told Friday to stop the recording. He turned to his friends and he nodded and turned to Jack

"You're fired, you're going to be escorted out of the premises"before Jack could say anything he continued. "And before you say anything Dr.Banner told me about the other girls you did the same thing too"

"Those whores are lying, there just trying to get some attention" he explained 

"Leave before something horribly happens to you and made to look like an accident" Tony's voice was threatening it made Jack tense and ran out of the room."Friday make sure he gets his things and out of here" she answered with a 'yes boss'

There was a long moment of silence and it made you uncomfortable and nervous so you said 

"He ran before he could catch a case" you say and immediately regret it

They both turn to you and eye you and Bruce is the first to break the silence

"You okay (y/n)?" 

"Yeah not going to lie that brought something back from my past, that why i answered Tony like a child when they get caught red handed" you answer him

"What do you mean by that?" He asked 

"So what got their"you point out and ignore his question "in the bag i mean"

Both men saw that you decided to ignore his question and decided to question you later or eventually once you get comfortable with them. Tony then grabs the bag from Bruce's hand 

"Oh this we were going to ask you if it was okay if we took some of your blood? You know DNA and stuff" he opens the small bag and shows you the needle and tubes.

"Since your a mutant you blood is different from the 'normal' human blood, we want to see  _ how _ different it is" Bruce chimes in 

"So is it okay yo stick this needle in your ar-" Bruce smacks his chest " i mean to get some of your DNA samples for some testing?" He seemed hopeful 

"Is there other ways to get the specific DNA you want?" You asked worryingly

"Umm we could get pieces of you hair, run a strep test, that's a swob test and but blood gives more i information that the others" 

"Do you think the hair and swob will be enough" you played with the him of your shirt nervously. They noticed and both recalled that your experience with needles wasn't the best. Bruce understands since he have had the same fear as a child but not anymore as he's grown use to them 

"Yeah sure just let me get scissors and the swabs" bruce nods and leaves to get them 

  
  


"After this we're going to the training room and see what you need practice on and improvement in, and I'm trying to figure out how to keep your clothes on when you change back into a human but not on when your an animal it's a bit of a problem so that's why Wanda is going to help you and maybe Strange" Tony tell you as he places his hand in pocket while the other was waved in the air

  
  


"Animal?, i would prefer 'form'" you cross your arms across your chest

"Well excuse me princess" he puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture

You giggle and Bruce walks in the room. He tells you to sir and does what he needs to do. He also explains why they need your DNA more in depth. You nod as he speaks to you and you're amazed as he explains how Wanda's,Pietro's and his blood are different. How they change,grow, or the description of them. Tony tells you about the normal human DNA. How you get your traits from your parents or you can develop them in ways. And how they still try and figure out how you became enhanced unless your parents were mutants. You didn't ask for the difference between them so you let them keep on speaking . they then added how the Maximoff twins got their powers. How they volunteered as experiments for their country well HYDRA , how their DNA changed. And how yours could be the same or different compared to theirs.

It all depends on the person they tell you. How they react to how they manipulate the DNA that was apparently added by the mind stone(whatever that was)in the twins case. How they were the only ones that survived it. But they aren't mutants they tell you instead they are enhanced. You are confused so they explained how mutants are born with it and enhancers are well 'created'. You hmm in a attentive way.

They tell you that Bruce will stay and look at the samples they got and run them under a microscope. Tony says that wanda is waiting for you in the training room that was designed for them and so he walks you there. But what runs in Tony's mind is how easily you brushed off the whole Jack scenario and how quick things happen. Like if it was a normal thing happen but he ignored it instead and will talk to Bruce while they check out the samples.

As you made way towards the training room you noticed how big this place actually is. The fact that from the outside looks like it had two three floors but woooow that a lie. It has extended floors under it. He told you that it used to be only 3 floors under but they decided to extend it. One to get off a leash on his and Bruce's experiments and sometimes Peter's. But also for the enhanced room. He told you that Wanda can take a large tole on the building and Pietro well Pietro is Pietro and runs so they are still trying out the best shoes for him. But he tells you that if you don't want to go to that specific room to just go to the training room on the farthests wind on the ground level.

"And we're here" he gestured to the doors and you hear noises coming from the room

"So Wanda is in there?" You ask as you point

"Yes it's just the two of you for today, when we are done with the samples you gracefully gave us" he winks at you which makes you smile. "We'll come and get you unless you're too tired then we will show you what we found, got it?" And you nod understanding 

"Well then have fun " he then turns and walks away leaving you to walk inside.

"Welp off we go" you giggle and walk in and what you see makes you stop and stare in awe 


	10. 'Youll see' ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living with the avenger for a while you go trough your first unexpected scenario

_ "Welp off we go" you giggle and walk in and what you see makes you stop and stare in awe _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You watched as Wanda hovered in the air. She was surrounded by red swirling light. It made her clothes and hair flutter. She looked at peace,so serene, clearly focused. You stood at the entrance of the room for a few minutes watching her be at such peace. She also had her legs crossed with her hands resting in her knees.She was meditating you think as it finally clicked.

She then opened her eyes and that were momentarily crimson red before turning back to their original color. She spots you standing by the door and smiles. The flowing red light ceases and she descends back to the floor. Her hair flowing until it settles on her shoulders.

"Morning (y/n), nice...boxers?" She points out 

"Oh yeah thanks hehe" you aw laugh awkwardly as you look at what you're wearing. 

"So are you ready?" She asked you as she clapped her hands together

"For what exactly am I supposed to be ready for?" You raise an eyebrow

"Stark and the Captain both told me to start with what you need help on so let's start with that,yeah?" She tells you 

"Yeah sure so what do we start with?"she smiles and nods and tells you to stretch out first. Once you finish she motions you to some exercising machines. You walk up to the treadmill. And she presses the expected starting limit for you.

"So what was that all about?" You smoothly say as you jog a bit

"What do you mean" she seemed confused by your question

"The whole floating red light thing i walked into just earlier" you say as she speeds up the treadmill 

"Oh i was meditating i do it do keep my powers in check while i get stronger at controlling it, sometimes i can't so i come here and clear my mind a bit and connect with the things around me" you nod as you begging to get tired. You weren't jogging anymore you were on a full on sprint as she sped it up while she spoke.

"Oh...okay*pant* Tony said *pant* that you could help me *pant* out with *pant* that" you push out 

"With you power's?" She says and you nod

"Well..the one he knows of, i was going to ask if you could help me out with the other one" you jump off the machine as it got faster for you to keep up with it.

"I was going to even if you didn't ask, and when will you tell the rest about it" she turned off the machine and noted on the number as you ran twenty-seven miles per hour. She was impressed but she didn't know that you trained with wade whenever he could with you. He taught you how to pace yourself and you always did because according to him he was the master of running...away. Plus you were a mutant as you guess since you were born with being able to manipulate the elements you had an advantage to abnormal speed.

For the rest she checked out what Tony and bruce had assigned her to check and when she did she told you that she had to go and show Tony the results which were impressive but still need to check on your hand to hand combat. She told you to stretch that they may want to see it in person but before she left she handed you some high waisted leggings for you to change in. She told you that the showers were for you to change told that she wouldn't take long as she walked towards the lab as you told her when she asked where both men were located.

She got to the lab quickly and noticed that the scientist weren't the only ones in the room. Steve and Natasha were also in the room.Steve has returned from his run as he is now showered.That's when Wanda joined in and caught everyone's attention when she said

"She runs faster than miss romanoff" she flops down the clipboard that she was writing everything down. There conversations came to an end as said it

"What?" They all said in usion 

"I'm as surprised as you all are" he accent got thicker in excitement for you 

Tony leaves his seat and grabbed the clipboard and looked at all she has written. He's a bit surprised and impressed at the same time. Bruce takes it from his hands and looks at it as well.

"Where is she" Steve asks

"In the our training room waiting to spar someone" she answers 

"Isn't it to early for her to spar" Natasha asked 

"Well from Wanda's notes she seems fully capable of doing so" Bruce says as he looks over his glasses

"What is she good at?" Natasha asked

"She's good at handling a gun,knives, and she's a quick one she runs faster than Romanoff and Sam from her notes " Tony says 

"Then let's tell Barton to spar her and if he can't Romanoff will" Steve says as he leaves the room Wanda, and Natasha behind him heading towards the training room

"F..R.I.D.A.Y notify Barton to meet us in the special training room,tell him that he's going to go against the newbie" . Tony orders Friday and she does as she's told

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Wanda went to go get his brother since she thought he would like to watch 'the birdman' like he called him that fight. And Natasha went to go get Clint leaving Steve by himselfAs Steve walked into the training room he saw you stretching your body but the position you were in made him stop in his tracks. You were bent over legs shoulder width apart, hands flat on the floor. He notices that what you are wearing are leggings that perfectly hugs your legs. It shows every curve that your lower half has to offer. But the shirt that you are wearing is big on you and the position you're in it hangs on your body a bit, that your skin and black bra is seen. But it wasn't enough to show too much of what you have hidden from everyone you know. 

You then grab the back of your ankles and it pulls you farther back as you groan in satisfaction because some bones cracks. You lower your head and notice Steve standing by the door.

"Oh hey how was the run" you smile and stand straight up and turn to look at him as you ask him.

Be clears his throat before he answers your question

"It was the usual thirteen mile run well for Bucky and i,sam was a bit behind" he says as he rubs the back of his neck 

"You okay their Cap, you seem a little pink?" She cross your hands over your chest and lean on your right leg

"I-I I going -about to tell you that your going to spar Clint so i was going to give you some pointers" he tells you as he turns a deep pink

"Cliiinnnnttt??" You drag out his name questionably as you thought for a moment" OOh okay okay, yeah i think i do need those tips then" you giggle out which makes him smile 

"Well first of he's able to predict his opponent's next move, so you have to be unpredictable, and has great site which is why his code name is Hawkeye" he finishes

"Well i do know how to be unpredictable so i think that's on my favor" you giggle yet again

"Well this should be fun" you look over Steve's shoulder and see Clint in his uniform you saw him in the day before seems like that man doesn't change clothes

"Well i think it's going to be very entertaining" Pietro muses through his smiles 

"Wait im going to record this for...research purposes" Tony chimes in

"You should, and maybe we could help her get better at her fighting skills after every time we're going to watch it" Bucky say since he was with Clint and Sam when Friday told him to go to the training room

"Well since the teams all here, let's place our bets" Tony has his hands out suggestively

"No Tony not today, we are here to see what she can do" Steve orders

"Okay fine, just don't come complaing to me when you're broke and asking for money" Tony defended

"Alright that's that so now (y/n) go stand over there and Clint go to your spot and both of you do you,okay?" Tony explains and points at the mat in the middle of the large room.

"Ready when you are" Steve yells out

That's when Clint runs at you ready for an attack but you drop on the ground and roll under him and get to the other side. He gets up and turns to you lifting his arm to ready to punch you which he does but you punch back. He is quick as Steve told you he was as this went on for a while he triping you and winning this mini battle but you were beginning to predict _ his _ moves, but you didn't expect what would be done next. He wiped his leg under you in a quick movement and you fall on your back but you roll over and jump at his shoulders and spin him around making him land on his back. But he pushes you off and presses his leg on your chest and his other hand on your throat.

"Had enough yet" he asked as you pant 

"Not yet" you grunt out through your teeth. You thought of what Wade had taught you,' if someone ever had you pinned down and not in the good way use your legs' and so you did before you said

"You have something on your teeth" you distracted him that's when you wrapped your legs around his neck and yank him back putting his head in between your legs and throwing him off of you 

You get up and see a towel on a bench and grab it and whisper to yourself ' he wants unpredictable he's going to get unpredictable' you twist the towel as it tightens in itself and smap him in the face. He then kept on trying to hit you and in ways he did and he tried again going to your left only for you to dodge it by going right and wrapping the towel around his wrist and twirling him around and putting his arm around his neck and you whisper in his ear 

"Had enough yet?" You repeat his question 

"Oh not this again" he grunts as he grabs the back of your shirt and neck making your eyes widen as he flips you over and slams you in the ground

Your hands odomadicly go to your stomach. You gasp and grunt out in pain as the air was forcefully knocked out of your body in the blink of an eye,you roll over flat on your stomach to regain it

"So how was that for a show" you grunt into the mat in pain and Clint lets out a breathy laugh and looks up to only to see the entire room smile others are more in a smirk than a smile.

"Well we are definitely going to work on that, but you did pretty good actually, what do you guys think" Steve answers

"No yeah she's good just didn't expect the towel though" Tony throws out

  
  


"I think that was hilarious" Pietro said as he was leaning against the wall

"Good to know that I'm a great entertainer" you grunt out as you get up from the floor with the help of Clint

"Hey you okay (y/n) that punch i gave you was a bit too much?" He seemed concerned which surprised you 

"Yeah it probably just going to bruised, don't worry about it it will go away faster than you think" you send a smile his way

"You sure we can put some ice on it" he turns your head to the side to look at it as it began to form a bruise 

"Yeah it's best to put some on it,before it begins to look nasty,..well congrats kid first bruise and spar here" Tony smiles 

"So anyone down for breakfast,i saw Vision making pancakes before i came here, seems to have everything under control" Sam points with his thumb over his shoulder.

Everyone says yes before walking out the room, but before you left Pietro asked

"Who's boxers are these...Clint are they yours?" 

"No they're mine, thank you very much" your cheeks turn a little pink as he had picked them up before you snached them out of his grasp. He only laughs a bit before walking out to enjoy the pancakes that Vision made for the team.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It's been almost a whole three month with the Avengers, and living with them was like a reality show that you used to watch with Vanessa and Weasel. Tony and Steve would argue about something and taking command and what not only to apologize because they were forced to by Natasha and Bruce. But they are great friends in the end and make up for it with dinner or better equipment for the team.

Other fellow Avengers came in and out of the compound but you haven't left since you arrived. Like Scott has been coming in and leaving after each mission he was involved in, but yet to find out about your mutation,same with Peter he had school so he was seen a few times by you. Thor did the same but with his home land that was named Asgard. He had told you about the city made of gold that it always left you fascinated. That also included Stephen Strange, and his lovely cloak of levitation. Which you now call Levi so much to Strange's approval of the name. He would always make a portal in the middle of a room and make a dramatic entrance just like Tony would. But he would leave saying that' he had business to deal with in the Sanctum' for it only left you confused every single time. He only came around when he was needed or when he needed help with spiritual beings.

When they have been on mission during this time, they would leave a few to stay behind and obviously that was you since you weren't ready for the field.

In those two and a half months you've been better at being able to change into your form without you being naked in the end and your clothes being left on when you changed. Wanda helped you out to be able to be one with your powers. Giving her a mental victory at being able to help others with achieving their goals. While Tony tried to design the right outfit for you when you were going to be on the field. Wanda helped and that includes your elements controlling.

Everyday early in the morning to meditate and practice you controlling them she started with the easier ones which was water and wind since they were the only actual ones you've ever used. 

She started out small with a cup, to a gallon and to a tub full of water to the pool they had in the compound and in one night everyone that stayed for a mission was asleep wanda had told you to practice with the lake before she left. And you did as she told you to and the result surprised you. You were able to lift a section of it out and back in and an idea had popped in your head and to try to walk on it then to slip a passage and it worked!, to your surprise. You had to put your hands out and to the side for it to stay before you almost drowned as you heard the quinjet. She also helped out on getting moisture from the air since she could manipulate the energy around her.

Which ended up working, she then moved on with air. That one was easier to manage for you. It made the fire easier. You applied the same techniques that you used on water on fire which was ironic to you. You were able to conjure it without any source of fire around.

What she noticed was the fact that your eye color would change with every element you used. For water it turned into a river blue color. Fire would be autumn red. Wind is ash grey, and earth is russet. But since you hadn't really practiced with earth it was rarely seen. But you didn't seem to notice. 

Just like the other day you had to lift everything in the room except for Wanda of course. All the equipment and resting benches on the side. It was difficult as you began to sweat and grunt as you tried to concentrate. You began to shake and Wanda told you to stop because you could hurt yourself but you answered with '_ no, i need to do this' _it only resulted with you passing out on the floor and to wake up in the medical wing of the compound. All wondering what happened but they were already told that you passed out when you were pushing yourself too far and that your body wasn't able handle it. Which was true but not the whole truth.

After that you didn't make the same mistake because when Vanessa called you that night she told Wade and he gave you one of the weirdest and funniest lectures you ever hand. Actually that was the only lecture you ever had, and it was the best. 

Steve also helped you to improve on the rest,like your physical strength. He pushed and was persistent. He would tell you that when ever your able to go on missions they won't be able to take care of you the entire time. That you have to fend for yourself. And that you have to pay attention to your surroundings not only on whats infront of you because if you do you'll end up giving your opponents an advantage. Which they will take and strike. He told you about how when he was in the army that he was always behind his regiment or group he would put it simply. That he would always keep on going no matter how much his body wanted to just drop on the floor out of exhaustion.

He told Bucky to help you out on the firearm portion. It made sense since every time you watched them come back from a mission he would be carrying his M249 Paratrooper SAW. As Bucky explained that he prefers that specific weapon and coming in second was his knives. But he got offended as you didn't call them by their name as you learned to be a Gerber Mark II. You always struggled with the hand movements he tried teaching you. It ended up cutting you a bit but he didn't seem to notice because before he noticed they would go away.

-x-x-x-x-

Since it came close to halloween you wanted to go and go be with Al and watch movies with her. Well you watch and she listens. But Tony made an emergency meeting which made you change your plans in staying with them. Which brought you to the meeting room and to this conversation.

"So what's the emergency Tony" Steve rushed out as all of the Avengers where on his heels

"Well if everyone takes a seat i will tell you" he smirks

After everyone sat down he surveyed the room. The people in the room were Bucky,Natasha,Sam, Clint,the Twins,Peter since it was Saturday he was able to be with Tony in the lab, and Thor,Vision,Bruce,and Scott who happened to be there and obviously you and Steve.

"What's the problem Mr.Stark?" Peter asked 

"Oh you thought this was a mission problem?" He waited a moment."No in actuality it's about a party that im throwing here, one of my famous parties my i add" he waves his hand around after he got no answer from the team.

"Why am i not surprised" Natasha sighed

"Wait, a party?and if they're so famous why haven't I heard of them?" You asked as you pick at the fuss on your sweatpants

"You'll see and you're correct,and in honor of Halloween,it's obviously Halloween themed" he explained

"My i asked Stark, but why have you decided to throw a celebration over a Holiday?" Thor questioned

"Well it's what is going to happen in this party, that's why we are throwing it" he explained

"What happening at the party?" Steve asked with a confused face

"We" he paused for dramatic effect " are introducing our new member of our team" he gestured to you "(y/n)" he smiles

You head snaps up from your lap and your eyes go wide momentarily as you proces what he said then you smile and ask "introduce to who" 

"Well to the press and the agents some other important people" he puts it simply for you

"So our guest are going to dress up but we are going to be in our uniforms" he explains 

"But why,shouldn't we be in anything besides our uniforms?" Asked Peter

"Don't question me kid" Tony glances at him monetarily before returning back to the group as peter mumbles a 'sorry'

"But what if you don't have a uniform" you raise your hand

"I have yours in the lab" he winks at you "and the reason why is Because we are having a contest of who can use their abilities to entertain the guest the best and i'm going to be the judge of that because if i compeat i know I'll win" he shows off

"Sure Tony" with arms crossed Steve smiled and shook his head

"And if anyone else wants to be with me go ahead"

"I'll join, i don't think the hulk and chemicals can entertain a crowd" Bruce chimes in

"Hulk?" You wondered out loud 

"Me too, i think that most of you can do so but to impress me is going to be a bit difficult" Natasha spoke

"Challenge accepted" Clint smacked the desk and walked out 

"Dismissed" Tiny waved his hand " except for you (y/n), follow me " he walks in front of you and you follow .

"Look i think this is going look on you but i need your opinion on this okay and the name for you is also up to you unless the reporter beat you to it" he informs you. 

As you walk in the room he hands you a white box and he tells you to open it in the restroom and to change into it. You nod and take it into the small room and once you open it you gasp. It went perfectly with your mutation and what it looked like if it was human and it was… it was you.

  
  


The box had [ this ](https://www.pinterest.com/lm3909366/hello/) inside. Had had a black coat with a plain white shirt, leather pants and balck combat boots. Even though you already had your own theses we better in style. You quickly put them on and look into the mirror. You smile at yourself and slowly walk out of the restroom. You call for Tony as he turns around from his desk and he smiles automatically.

"So what do you think?" You asked and spin around 

"Well since it was designed by me… you pull it off very well my i add" he teases

"Didn't you design Steve's and Peter's Suits?" He nods at your question." No wonder they look great in them" you giggle and he does as well that's when Bruce walks in

"I thought we were both going to show her" Bruce complained to Tony

"Sorry Banner i got excited" he shrugs

"Well show us then" Bruce walked next to his friend

"Show you what?" You asked stupidly

"You changing your form come on i'm not getting any younger here" Tony leans on one leg 

"Oh right okay" you look at them eyes turning a goldish yellow and clothes merging into fur resulting you turning into your wolf form surprising them as they heard of you succeed this but they never actually saw it. Your clothes disappeared and you walked around a bit and growled which made them step back a bit. At this Both men clapped and high fived each other. 

"Okay and turn back" both men stare and Tony crossed his fingers behind his back. You look at them and walk a bit and your turn back into your human self with what he had given you just a few minutes ago. Standing up straight and smiling as your eyes turn back to their original color. 

"You did it...we did it, this is revolutionary, i won't be able to sleep tonight, (y/n) you just blew my mind" Tony says excitingly

"Now that's impressive, well now that you have this in the bag, maybe you should change back into your clothes and head to bed, and save that for the party" Bruce smiled 

You nood and run back to the restroom and change back. Then running out and hugging both scientists thankfully all while surprised them both. Before running back to your room, with a smile plastered on your face as they send you off to sleep. Which you had an amazing sleep and thinking that you have succeeded on something for once and that it's going to be really fun at this party Tony decided to throw.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning you woke up by loud knocks at your door.

"(Y/n)!"another three loud knocks."(y/n)! Wake up" the voice behind the door yelled

"NO! I want sleep,whoever you are" you shout and pull the covers of your head

"If your not out when i get back I'll pull you out of bed myself" you noticed that the voice had a accent and it made you realize it was Pietro

"But whyyy?!" You whine 

"Captain's orders" you hear his footsteps disappear down the hall

You ground but stay in bed. You didn't care if he threatened to pull you out of your warm comfortable bed and if he did then he was crazy. You sigh and get more comfortable and go back to sleep. You began to dream when the door was burst opened and the covers were pulled off your body letting cold air hit your legs. You were wearing the usual boxers and large shirt and once the cold air hit you you pulled your legs closer to your body. You felt hands pull your legs out to the edge of the bed. You growl at Pietro as you open your eyes a bit

"Come on (y/n),get up and let's go walk back to the living room" 

"Pietro please let me sleep and i don't wanna"you put your hand over your eyes 

"You don't have to walk," and with that he pulls you over his shoulder and walks you to the living room. It wasn't easy for him as you trashed out and hitting him on the back ordering him to put you down.

Back at the living room where a few of the Avengers heard you scolding out at Pietro.

"Put ME Down!!" You scream through closed eyes

"Don't make a scene" he told you

"DOWN NOW"

He complies and floops you down on the couch and you let out a breath of anger. You glare at the silver haired man who only shrugs and sits next to his sister. You look away from him and the group is smiling at you as they saw you act like a five year old being forced to go to school.

"What?"you ask through a growl 

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Tony teases

"No, I was forced out of bed in the orders of our dear captain here" you gesture towards Steve before crossing your arms over your chest.

"The reason why you were forced here is because today Fury asked for you" he informs you 

"Director Fury asked for me?" nervousness what presente in your voice 

"Don't worry he just wants to talk to you okay" Tony assures you

"Yeah sure, because he didn't really make a great first impression" you pout

"Well usually that's a good thing, but I can be much more intimidating" you hear his voice from behind the couch making you stand up immediately

"Director Fury I-" 

"Just follow me" he puts his hand up shuttin up your blabber, and your nervous fiddling . A 'Yes sir' was all you could muster out and you followed him to the unknown destination.

  
  
  


You follow him outside,around and behind S.H.I.E.L.D's building where you see a familiar,kind face. After a moment you realize that it's the one and only Phil Coulson and behind him emerged Agent Hill as you recall her name.

What you also notice was the basic gun range arranged near the lake. You also think that Phil had a handgun in his gun holster. Which he covered as you noticed and he sent you a smile.

You didn't notice that Fury stopped in front of you as you kept looking around making you bump into his back..

"I'm sorry" you automatically say 

He sighs

"Miss (L/n), we've been told that you have improved on you shooting skills and your way of changing from beast to human" before you could correct him about that word used to describe you he said

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt your feelings?,well to bad" he says as you nod a little,"but that's the way I'm calling it so you'll have to deal with it" he voiced

"Director Fury why am i here and i should have changed before you called me" you gesture at your attire as it was said in a small voice 

"You won't have to worry about it anyways, the reason i called you in was because i want to see it myself" he moves aside and Coulson walks up to you and gives you the handgun you saw on him. He places it in your hand

"Good to see you again, goodluck" he whispered and smiles as he moves aside 

"Now you're going to aim at your target and shoot it in the middle red circle for accuracy and so on" Fury instructs. 

"It's best if your in position" Phil leans forward momentarily

"Oh right" you sigh

You walk up to the average distance that you have been taught. You take the and click the safety button off. You lift it your arms noticing that it shook a little so you bring the other up for support. You aim and shoot hitting the side of the red dot. You grunt and head to the other making the same mistake. You ended up doing it for four more targets till you made a bullseye. You had three more left and you aimed all of them the way Fury wanted it.

You turn around and see that he had an unfaced expression on his face. Before you could ask how you did Agent Hill took the gun and gave you another. One that you haven't seen and as you check for ammo they look weird. With furrowed brows you look up at them with a questioning look.

  
  


"They're non-lethal bullets and an automatic, so to whomever you shoot them at won't kill them or cause permanent damage just cause a sudden shock as its kinetic energy based" Phil explains

"You're going to be using it on them" Hill gestures to the men who began to walked out the building

"Hey guys" you wave at the black clothes agents. "I don't understand" 

"You don't have too " Fury then rouse his hand and the men quickly pointed than guns at you and out of surprise you took a couple of steps back while raising your own gun at them 

It was quite for a moment until one of them men yelled

"FIRE!" The men began to fire so you turned around and began running into the forest as the bullets zip past you. As you run you hear them chase after your as a bullet hit a tree next to you

You turn around and shoot back at them hearing one of the men grunt. You run and a bullet barely misses you going through your shirt. You hide behind a tree and that when you notice that they are actually using bullets. A bullet hits the tree you hid behind and you kept running deeper into the woods.

You turn around and keep on shooting and hitting the men in black. Only to have them get back up and keep on running towards you. You hear them scream 'look for something white' and cursing yourself for wearing a white shirt. But you know maybe if you knew about this you could have been more prepared than you are now. You stop again and shoot until the gun coks as it said I've run all out' you throw the gun behind a tree not needing dead weight and them not knowing that you ran out of ammunition.

  
  


You run and jump over a large bush that leads to an open area. Trees no longer hide you nor protect you from the gliding metal that brings death to those it comes towards. You get up from the floor as you had fallen over as the bush caught your foot. And look around.

"She's over here!!" One of the men shouted and you crouched down and transformed.

You hide behind a medium size boulder and stay still as you see the group of men getting closer. You notice that at least two men are no longer with them leaving ten men against you. Thinking of ways of making them lose the guns giving it equal power and an opportunity for you. You lay low as one of them gets closer to you. He wipes his gun at the ground where he believed nothing would be there. Only to have you jump on him and biting his arm making his loosen his grip on the gun. He tries to push you off as he takes his knife out of his power and he jabs it on your shoulder making you loosen you bite. He looks for his gun only to see that it's gone. Because when you jumped at him you had pushed it under a shrub.

You get rid of the knife with a groan as you transform back as you begin to bleed through the back of your white shirt. You glare at the man you get close to him and push him down. He scuches away from you only to hit a tree. You tilt your head in worry but carry on with your little plan you had in your head. You bend down and he tries to punch you punch you twist his hand as you saw it coming.

"This may hurt a little,but I need their attention" his eyes widen in fear and in pain. You stab the knife in his thigh and he lets out a blood curdling scream making the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents run to help him. You grab his belt and tie it around his thigh and leaving the knife still logged in his body

"Don't take it out, you'll bleed out faster and probably die so don't move.stay,kay?" You tell him while you pull at his belt and wrap it around his thigh as he watches you with disbelief as you just wounded him and yet helped him out. Even though he was ordered to basically kill you. So he nods and you pat his injured thigh by accident making him flinch. You mutter a sorry as you hear the agents approach him.

You transform back and walk behind a shrub near him. You see a blond man get close to the injured brunet. While the others follow behind and all while looking for you as they walk with weapons aimed and pointed toward the woods.

"You okay?" The blond asked and the other man nodded hesitantly he asked "Where is she?" But before he could answer you decide that a dramatic entrance is in order. You move and the rest of the men turn as they hear a rustle coming from the side of them. They back away with guns loaded and awaiting what would come out. 

They first see is your nuzzle then your head. They put their guns down as they just see that it's an animal,a harmless animal. 

"Damn beast" one of the men muttered." Now where is she?!" The man ordered and it turns out that it was the man that yelled fire earlier.

You growl the the injured man tells them "She is the beast" 

"What?" As it was said all together

You jumped at the so called Captain and bit his right arm making also drop his gun. He screams as he tries to take you off of him and while failing the other men try helping out by just pulling you off.

You bit deep enough to go through his long sleeve uniform and to draw out blood. You let go as one of the men put pressure on your jaw making it difficult to hold on.. As one of them trew you to where you were hiding you grabbed the gun in between your teeth. You jump over the shrub and transform and you stand up quickly startling the group of men.

"Hey okay stop!!" You declare loudly as his blood is seen on your mouth and nose. Your appearance makes the men stop, making each of one them quickly pointing their guns at you

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN OR I'LL SHOT" you threatened

"You're going to shoot us?" The leader question valiantly and you nod answering his question

"No i don't think we will" the men look at each other as their leader speaks

"What your name" you point at him with the FN P90

"Agent Myers" he states

"Well Agent Myers, first rule of what I've learned of being here is that you never give the enemy your name and secondly do you really want to try me?" You snarl

"I don't know do I" uuuh this man was being cocky and he was testing you so you pull the trigger as you pointed at his feet letting the bullets fly out hitting it next to his feet. He jumps back at the sudden action and stares at you in shock

"Now.put.the.gun.down" you order and they slowly do what you say a bit of pride is filled in you

"Now kick it to the side" and so they do it and it was a mental victory to you but it way broken by Agent Myers be tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to someone and quickly drew out his knife and threw it at you slising your flesh at your shoulder as it slipped by it making you hiss and look. Giving Myers and his men the opportunity at attacking you

He tackles you to the floor making you throw the weapon far behind you. He pushed you down as one of his men took out a long metal stick with a bright blue light at the end making a cracking sound. You put force on his chest as you pushed him off of you and you quickly got up. Noting that all nine men have the same weapon on their hand. As they stare at you you stare back until one jumpa at you with the stick barely missing you as you moved aside. Not noting that another brunet man went for the other side. As you feel the electricity course through your body you now know that it's a taser. You grunt as you grab it and yanking him towards you as you elbow him on the head knocking him out cold. You do the same thing to the next five men while also punching the ones that tried to get you from behind or from the side you weren't looking only to see them keeping on falling for it. And after every shoot they get, as they follow your every movement they believe that they could actually hurt you.

After the sixth man falls uncoustionly to the floor you pant out with sweat running down the side of your head. Your a bit tired your shirt is all sweaty and a bit bloody from what those agents have done

"Come on moose knuckle" you challenged the man right in front of you

He yells and runs at you but all you had to do was punch him real hard on the face to make him fall backwards into an unconscious state.

"I can't believe he even lasted that long '' you muttered before both of the remaining men which included Myers came at you at the same time. You decide after one punches you in the side of your face to turn back into your other form

The taze your neck on both sides making you growl and biting Myers on the leg and the other in his arm. As you bite his arm you pull your head to side to side making him drop on the floor trying to kink you. Myers gets up and pulls you back only causing the other man much more pain. Letting go you turn your head around trying to impale your teeth in his skin only fail as he pushed your large form on the ground. 

You transform back and he pushed your arms flat on the floor. You grunt as you feel weak from the fighting that has felt like hours to you. This was different from how you deltg with Francis's men. First of all you don't want to kill them as they work for S.H.I.E.L.D and probably only following orders from Fury. Your still angry at him as he placed you in this situation. 

As your wounded shoulder begins to hurt more than it did minutes ago. You think why isn't it healing or getting betterYour neck,back, and legs hurt so much that it's at least bearable compared to what you've suffered before.

Your push against him and lift up a little you then kick him in the groin and he doubled over a little weakening his grip. You escape his grasp and and elbow him in the face adding another hard punch to his face. Knocking him and making fall on top of you.

You let out a long breath as you lay there on the ground. You push him off and sit up only now noting your bare feet and dirty body. As it was composed of blood and dirt. You then hear a grunt and look over and it's the man who you left by a tree as used him as a distraction.

"Crap" you hiss and spit some blood out of your mouth as you get up to help him

"Come here I'll take you back yeah?" He nods and you begin to lift him off the floor and walk back to the compound.

The thing is about the entire thing was set up by Fury and Phil wanting to see how you would handle the situation. The thing you didn't know is that all of it was seen by the team and Fury.

They all sit there watching the screen and hear you speak to the wounded man trying to keep him awake. While the rest of the screens repeat the interaction. You knew how to deal with this as Wade did the same thing to weasel as he 'accidently' shot his friend the same spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Walking back you see the building you were behind earlier and see the medics take the man's arm off your shoulder while the rest run past you and into the forest going to get the rest of the men as they got told of their injuries. Two of them try and help you but you push them away telling them it's alright even though your bleeding from your back. They nod the third time you decline and scurry off and talk about the blood on your lips and chin but they didn't know half didn't belong to you.

The first person you see out is Tony quickly walking toward you with Steve right behind his heels. Both with worried faces

"(Y/n) you need to get those wounds taken care of or you'll get an infection" Steve is the first one to speak to you

"You alright besides the bleeding and bruises are you alright?" Tony questioned with worry in his voice

But you don't answer his question or acknowledge your wounds.

"Where's Fury" you ask in a dangerously calm

"He's inside but your bleeding and you have some in your mouth" Steve points out

"Yeah no shit" you mumbled as you walk path both men hearing Tony let out a chuckle at your remark as you walk into the shield building that's next to the compound

You walk in and see Hill, Coulson and Fury already waiting for you. Your feet become cold as they hit the cemented ground.You wipe some blood off your lips once, as the iron taste is strong.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He questions as your in the middle of a wipe

"Never did" you give him a sarcastic smile

"Miss (l/n),I'll say that was rather a great show you gave us their though i don't appreciate that you nearly killed my men" Fury speaks 

"I would've if i wanted to and i'm known for doing so" you glare at him, pissed off at him. He made you purposely hurt people who were technically your ''coworkers'' in a way.

"Are you threatening me (L/n)?, because if you are that isn't the best path you'll like to take" he replied

"I just want to know why i had to do that" you mention as you gestured your hand towards the outside and the injured men being brought in

"You didn't have to do anything your decision was for you to do that as a defensive response to a threat, you did that because they taught you to keep on fighting and to push and that what you did, you used your mutation to your advantage, " he turned around beginning to leave you there stunned but he stopped

"You're not the only one that's gone through the rookie evaluation ask parker how his went" with that he left with Agent Hill next to him

"That's his own way of telling you that he approves that your on the team" Coulson informs you

"I would have never thought that" you let out a breathy laugh 

After a moment he adds 

"It's great to see that your still here" making you look at him

"Me too but the 'rookie evaluation'?, does he do that to every new member then?, you ask him

"Yeah and it's different for everyone though" he looks you up and down. "You might want to get those checked out and take a shower while your at it" he nudges your shoulder with his after he walks away

You put your hand on your back and find a whole in your shirt and the wound slowly healing itself. Even though it bleeds a little bit. You walk back outside finding that Tony and Steve are still outside. You walk back to them with a shy face on stopping in front of them.

"So?" Tony asked in a cool manner

"Uuh i don't know but according to Phil he approves of me being part of the avengers" you let them know what Phil had told you

"Well that's great news im not surprised though you've been getting better and plus we saw everything" Tony smiles at you

"You did?!" Your eyes go wide at the information

"We did and we saw how you attended the wounded agent and how you nearly killed all of them" Steve adds to what Tony was saying

"Oh god no" you groan 

"Don't worry, what we saw was impressive made me not want to get on your bad side" Tiny jokes

You laugh at his remark they both gesture you to walk and you do as both men stand next to you. They tell you to go to the medical wing to get checked out you agree and before you leave you ask.

"Hey do you guys think I can spend some time with a friend?" 

"You don't need to ask for permission you know?,just ask Happy to drive you where ever you want to go"Tony waves his hands in the air 

"Oh okay you think i can stay with him till the party?" 

"Him?" Steve asked from his spot as leaned on the kitchen counter

"Yeah i lived with him and another friend for a while before i came here" 

"Go crazy just come a day before alright and have a choreograph done" Tony looks at your confused face. "Remember the little competition we're having,right?" 

You nod in response

"Like Bucky,Sam and I are in a team together we are going to practice today" Steve smiles at you

"That's going to be very patriotic" Tony mused

You laugh as Steve looks a Tony with a stern look.

"Okay well I'll stay with them for six days then ill see yall later" you shot them with hand guns 

"Hey go get those things check before you leave okay" Steve's voice had a hint of worry in it

"I will and I'll ask Happy to take me" you smile and walk towards your room. 

You change your blood filled shirt into the sink and plan to shower.. Before you do so you check your back. Noting that you've healed with dried blood. You undress and take a worm shower

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You wait for happy to arrive outside the compound. You've asked him after you've taken your shower and he told you he'll arrive within an hour as he said he was with a friend in queens. You asked who this friend was and he avoided the question by asking you what you wanted him to take you to the city.

You smiled and answered his question.

As you sat on the cement floor and not in the seats they have you began to think. You laid down on your bag using it as a pillow. Folding your hand on your stomach you close your eyes and relax. Your thankfully neither Tony or Steve or anyone that watched the video feed of you have gone to your room and ask if they've tended to your wounds. Someday you'll tell them this certain ability. You wonder if it's because of your ability to control water. Since the body is composed of 60% of water it carries the white blood cells and the protein in your body. Seems to make sense to you, you remember that from the scientist from the workshop. They explained it to Francis and you overheard them talking to one another.The memories from that place fill you with anger, despair, misery and in large amounts of pain. 

  
  


You feel the heat of the sun hitting your skin. You begin to drift away into your mind. Thoughts were going through your head but you hear tires moving in the cement. Feeling it stop in front of you but you don't open your eyes.

  
  


*HONK* 

"AAH!" You shoot up quickly and you see happy leaning against the open window.

"You called for a driver?" He smiled

"Oh god you scared the crap out of me man" you giggle 

"Well you looked comfortable and i just wanted to scare you, knowing Tony for along time when you get those moments with him I'll usually have some fun"

"Well i'm going to keep my eye on you Mr. Happy Hogan" you tease

"Well Good luck with that" he begins to get out of the car" here let me help you" but you close the car door on him

"I can do it myself Happy but thank you anyways" you get up from the ground and grab your duffle bag

"So where to?" He asked you as you situated yourself in the car

"Gore Avenue in Chinatown, east of Downtown, I'll show you exactly where once you get there" 

"Alright then,seatbelt?" he looks at you through the rearview mirror

"Yup" you nod and so does he 

He turns the car one and begins to drive to your friend's house. And that friend is unaware of your visit as you want to surprise him

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been thinking of a hero name for (y/n) and i came up with a couple ao choose what you guys think ia best
> 
> 1)Night wolf  
2)The beast  
3)Amarok(iunit Mythology)  
4)Custer Wolf
> 
> You guys can choose or comment on your own ideas  
I'll need them for that Party Tony is throwing. ;)


	11. Unexpected events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long some unexpected events happend
> 
> My great grandmother has past away after having two heart attacks and it hit me hard. I tried to stay strong and i will ,i swear i will
> 
> But I'll try and get this party stared for yall, and a put a new chapter in

He turns the car one and begins to drive to your friend's house. And that friend is unaware of your visit as you want to surprise him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Happy, see you in a few days" you tap the front door

"When do you want me to pick you up?" He asked

"A day before the party" he nods understandably. 

You watch him drive away as he disappears from your sight and you begin to walk towards the couple's home.

"(Y/n)?" You look up and see the lovely Mrs.Lee she's the store owner that Wade lives next to.

"Hey Mrs.Lee how have you been?" You walk over to her shop and give her a hug 

"Oh i'm great sweety how about you, you look beautiful your very pretty" he hold you at arm's length

"Thanks and me too, oh and i came to visit Wade and Vanessa for a few days, are they home?" You ask her

"No they just left for a walk but here's their spare key to their apartment" she looks for their key in her pockets

"I forgot that you're the owner of the restaurant and the apartments" you smiled kindly at her

"I own more than that,now here go up there and surprise them" she hands you the key and pushes you to the doors.

You thanked her and walked in the door making your way to their apartment. You turn the key and see that their home is a mess. There's clothes everywhere and dishes haven't been watched and the bed is not made so you decide to clean it. Might as well another surprise to your unannounced visit.

You finished washing the dishes and dried them and put them away. You picked up all the clothes and wiped down everything since everything had some dry weird white stuff on it. You'll ask them later about it. You go towards the bed and put away all the dirty clothes in the hamper. You pull the covers off to adjust them and find a weird looking balloon thing to your knowledge.

You gag and throw it away. You finish cleaning and making the bed that you throw yourself on it to relax. You lay sideways and slip into unconsciousness .

You hear a bang at the door and sit up straight quickly. But you stay seated on the bed. The door opens and you see Wade carrying Vanessa in his arms as they kiss passionately. You just sit there quietly a bit stunned by what you are watching. You see that Wades hands wander around her body making her moan as he slips her shirt up slowly.And it finally clicks.

' _ They are about to do it and i'm just sitting here like and idiot '  _ you think

They made their way to the bed and they landed next to making you bounce a bit.

"Uuh surprise?" You voice making both of your friends curse and making Wade fall off the bed.

"What the in the actual fuck!!" Wade curses as he stood up

"Well that was gross now my eyes burn" you joke as they stare at you in disbelief

"Hey (y/n/n) what are you doing here" Vanessa asked as she fixed her shirt and her hair

"Well I came here to surprise you both but you ended up surprising and disgusting me at the same time sooo.. Yeah" you get off the bed and sit on the couch.

"Well you did i was about to have sex and now I'll have a bad case of blue balls" Wade complains

"Blue- what, what's that??" You ask confusingly

"Its when a man ca- mdjfgdsjssnm" he furrowed his eyebrows as Vanessa covers his mouth

"I don't think now's the right time to talk about that red.. Plus she's ask you later maybe" she smiles kindly at you

"She's like a ten year old kid at that age i knew more than what they taught you at middle school" he pouted

"Im baby what can i say" you fold your hands behind your head as you smile at them

"Whatever you say furball, now how's it going with the circus?" Wade sat next to you

"Not a circus and great I've sorta mastered my powers" you beam 

"Wait 'powers' as in plural why wasn't i told this" Wade fussed

"I did tell you you big idiot" you smack him in the head

"Noo you didn't" he declared

"Yes I did, I told you the day I left"you pointed out. He sat quietly for a moment as he thought

"You told him and not me, i thought you were my girl my best friend" Vanessa wondered

"I was going to tell you, it just never came up but would you like to see?" You smiled strongly at her

"I do iii do i do, and that day Al might have put a little coke in my coffee that morning" he smiled at you

"You probably thought it was an illusion or something" you sigh." She probably thought it was sugar" 

"So are you going to show us?!" Vanessa jumped on Wade's lap.

"Yeah just watch" you watch them get comfortable on the couch at uou get up and stand in the middle of the living room.

You put your hands on your side, your palms facing upwards. You look at them as water droplets appear. You raised your hands and more water appeared. Making circular motion the water bagan to go in circles around you. With your dominant hand you begin to conjure fire which happens quickly with a great heat. Making do the exact same thing as the water. You let them be near each other and the water began to heat up making steam appear. All that was left was steam. You control it by making it speed up by making a small tornado in mid air. Making paper fly and your hair blow off your face. Holding up both hands you push outwards making it stop in a moment. 

Taking a hand and pointing it towards the couch you lifted it up making Vanessa yelp in surprise. You spin it slowly making them laugh and slowly placing it back down. You look at a pot and making the dirt crawl out with the small cactus in it. The dirt stopped and you made it take the shape of the pot it was previously in.

You pick it up and hand it to Vanessa. It still held its shape once she held it in her hands. She gasps looking at it in amazement. 

"What in shit fuck what that?!" Wade shouted

"My powers!, you raisen" you smiled at him

"Ouch"he put his hand over his heart

"That was amazing, fuck- im-wow" Vanessa seemed stunned

"That's not all" you smile as Wade rubs his hands and goes ' _ oooohoo'  _

You feel your body relax. You see that you get lower as you transform. Which makes your friends freak out. They both stand up and Vanessa hides behind wade. Wade just watches in awe. Your golden eyes remind him of the golden token he gave his love on the night they met. He turns to look at her and smiles widely. You wag your tail and let out a whimpering howl. 

"Last time you were like the size of a golden retriever now..you're like..a i dont know" vanessa voiced "Like a great dane maybe" she finished

"Come here fur ball" Wade teased 

You ran and that's when he knew he fucked up… you jumped and tackled him to the ground. Making him grunt. You lick the rough skin of his face making Vanessa laugh while Wade made disgusted noises

"Get off.. I said, ``Get off!" You whine as you get off

"Don't be mean you asked for it" your friend. Defended you

You transform back and look at him in the eye and say

"How was that?" 

"Still think you're a furry but with powers" you punch his arm playfully at his answer

"What am I then?" Vanesaa asked

"You" he got up and hugged her "are my lady love" as they kissed, you let your lips into a thin line and stare out the window with awkward eyes

You hear the slops of the kiss

"If you guys are done kissing then,I'm going to head out" you get up 

"Wait where are you going?" Vanessa asked

"To Al's plus you guys were bound to do, you know...stuff,so i'm just going to let you guys be" you answer her question

You get your duffle bag from where you left it as you hear them whisper to one another

"Fine," Wade grunted out." No please don't go noo" his voice dripped with sarcasm

"Yeah whatever im staying with her and you too enjoy yourselves" you say as you walk towards the door

"Y/n, it's dark out you can't go now" Vanessa worried

"I can take care of myself, no need to worry" you smile at her

"Hey maybe you can show us some of your moves tomorrow at boxing training weasel and i go to" Wade suggested

"Alright, tell me when,okay?" You answer

"I'll pick you" he yells

"Okay,oh and by the way there was this weird balloon thing in your bed it was sticky and gross.. You guys really need to clean this apartment" you yell back as you close the door

After you close the door you hear Vanessa yell at Wade for not cleaning or at least throwing it away. Making you giggle.

When you walked to Al's house it was cold and full of cars. Lighting the road in front of you. While you walked you put your headphones in that your silver haired friend Pietro got you. As he said it helps you concentrate or to distract you from the world around you.

Once you arrived you let her know you were home. Not getting an answer you walked into the living room and you see her sleeping on the couch. You smile and quietly walked towards the room she let you have while you stayed with her and left your duffle on the bed.

You walk back now without your shoes off to make your movements more quiet.

You crunch next to her and say " Al wake up!"

"Motherfuck-fuck!" she yells as she pulls out a gun pointing it to the wall in front of her

"Whoa whoa easy there it just me y/n," you reassure her

"What is the matter with you,don't you know how to knock?" She asked with anger

"I thought you saw me with..your ears" you tease her

"I could have shot you in-"

"The Wall?" You giggle

As she grounded out she got up "Where are your manners girl, you have been hanging out with Wade for way to long"

"Yeah a bit, sorry" you follow her to the kitchen

"So what are you doing here at this time of day" she questioned

"Night actually, and i took a week off so I'll be here to bother you" 

She sighs "Lord help me"

"Oh Ms.Lee gave me some egg rolls to go,you want some?" You leave the kitchen to get them from your bag

"No im fine maybe later" you answer her with and 'okay'

\-------------

The next day Wade picked the next day early in the morning. Before he entered your room he scared Al yet again, He had then ran into your room and jumped on the bed. Just like a five year old child on Christmas day waking up his parents. You had yelled at him for it. Asking why he wasn't normal at least in the morning. He pouted so you hugged him. He then let you get ready. Now you were in a taxi car with the one and only Dopinder on the way to the boxing gym

  
  


"Hey how is going with that girl dopinder?" You ask from the back seat

"Gita?, no luck there sadly, but i want to fill my soul ,i want to belong to someone or to something,like you Pool sir"he says with enthusiasm

"Dopinder, you never cease to surprise me. You know, the depth of your heart is extraordinary. We all need a sense of belonging. We all need a genuine sense of home, a place…"

"I want to be a contract killer" he blurts out

You ask "I'm sorry what did you say?" sitting up straight closer to them 

"Remember when I kidnapped Bandhu and threatened him with great violence?" He looked at Wade before turning back to the road

" Yeah, you kinda killed him" making you eyes go wide

" And remember the movie "Interview with the Vampire?" He questions

"Don't want to"Wade scrunches his face 

"When Tom Cruise fed 10-year-old Kirsten Dunst blood for the first time. And she looked up at his smooth, handsome face and said "I want some more." Oh, Pool, picture me, a 10-year-old Kirsten Dunst"

"Yeah I've never seen that movie" you tell them

" ...I'll never *not* picture that. But I can't wait to never speak of this, as soon as possible"he answers Dopinder

"So what's your point?" You ask Dopinder

"I want to be a cool blooded killer" he turns to look at you momentarily

"Yeah I get that but..why?" Wade asked for you

"I want to be like you DP, strong and not scared to a point that a shit my pants" 

"No i still do that" his comment makes you laugh

"Dopinder wanting to kill people just because is stupid,there has to be a reason to" you say

"Ey i do that sometimes, but she's got a point like just last week i killed a group of drug dealers that kept giving then to kids" 

"That was you?!" You shout. As you've seen on the news last that a group of drug dealers sold drugs to kids under eighteen. They said that they were a connection to another branch of dealers

"My reason was that kids don't need to be doing drugs….only i can" he clears his throat

"So just like i had a reason to kill Bandhu?"he asked

"Yeah sure" Wade looks at him

  
  


For the rest of the ride they talked about Dopinders career choices. Wade made his jokes and you laughed at them. You watched the city go by as you waited to arrive at the gym.

Minutes later you arrived at the gym and got out to say goodbye to Dopinder

"Bye Dopinder drive safely and please think over of what we talked about" you waved at him

"I will , Dp You're my Tom Cruise!" Dopinder yelled from the cab

"And you're my Kristen Dunst!" He yelled back from the building's door then he turned to you" Kristen? Kirsten?" You just gave him a shrug

You walked through the door and watched as only men fought and trained. It was filled with grunts,sounds of bags being punched,trained rattled, and it smelled like sweat and dirty gym socks.

"Welcome to my humble abode, that I call the gym" he smiles a he shows you arounds

"Well it's definitely something" you say as you look around

"Well let's start with the battle" he says with an intense voice

"Battle, the hell are you talking about?"

"I have idea just wanted to sound intense" he laughed

After a while you guys trained with him. It started with the punching bags. Wade was in his sweatpants and a black hoodie,while you were in abstract black leggings and a hoodie as well. Both of you rocked some matching Nike shoes.

You held the punching bag for Wade while he beat it hard enough to move you a bit. When it was your turn you let him have it.

As you punched it he moved with it. He jokes about being stronger than him so you decided to test it.

"So you and me just fight and see who goes down first?" You asked

"Yup and whoever wins goes against the biggest guy here, you down?" He challenged

"I'm down" you agreed

Wade gave you some gloves and told you to stand in the middle of the boxing ring. You did as you were told and waited for Wade. You stood there fixing the gloves on your hands when you heard a man say

"Why is a little girl here, only men are allowed in my gym!" 

You looked up to see a tall bald buff man by a door. He wore a muscle shirt and shorts. You raised an eyebrow at him. And he walked towards you with a angry stare

"What are you doing in my gym?" He asked

"Well  _ sir _ i'm obviously here to box with a friend" you sigh as you keep on fixing the gloves

"You can't box, look at you" he pointed at your body. 

"You don't look strong enough for this, your just a little girl who's going to get hurt" that's when Wade came in

"Hey she is trust me man" he defended

"Yeah sure man, just get her out of here before she gets hurt" he grunts and begins to leave

You felt anger rise inside you as he walked away. You jumped out the ring and followed him.

"Hey asswhole!" You yell and that makes him turn around

"What?!" He asked 

"How about you test it hu?, you and me and you'll see if im strong enough to be here" you stated with confidence

He looked at you for a moment as he thought. Some of the men around stopped. Some said that the owner was scared, or in other words a 'a little fuck'.that probably came from Wade. 

That's when they began to chant 

"DO IT, DO IT,DO IT!" 

"Fine, but listen closely if you end up crying because i hit you to hard that's your problem" he warned

"I won't i promise" you said innocently 

The men clapped and so did Wade. Everyone gathered around the boxing ring to watch. Some had their phones out as they recorded the event that will happen in any moment.

Wade put you in a corner to warm you up as the other guy did. The referee was a trainer of the place. 

When you then asked

"Hey who is the biggest guy here?"

"He is the biggest guy here" he answers

You look at him then back at your opponent with an 'o' face.

The referee gestures both of you towards the middle.

"Remember you cannot hit below the belt, hold, trip, kick, headbutt, wrestle, bite, spit on, or push, nor hitting with the elbow,forearm or shoulder, you got it?" He gave both of you a pointed look

"Got it" you smile 

"Yes" the other man said 

"Right then back to your corners" when doing so Wade gives you 'tips'

"Remember, when he swings you block-

"I know what to do,remember i train with super heros" you whisper

"Right,but if all fails go for the balls, it's our weak spot" he points out

"Can't do that Wade it's against the rules"you sigh

"Whatever" as he spoke the referee yelled

"FIGHT!" Which caught both your attention and the rest of the gym

You walked up to him as he shuffled from side to side with his fist up. You mimicked his moves which ended up making both of you go in circles. He throws the first punch which you dodge. He faces the next punches. Which makes you backup. You hear men cheer as you keep your eyes focused on the man in front of you.

You punch him on his right side making him move to his right. He punches you hard on your left side. You hear Wade yell at you, from behind. But you ignore his shouts. You hit him twice on his chin trying again he dodges it and goes for your face. And in succeeding he draws blood from your lip. Moving around the ring you follow him,and hit his gut twice. He goes for your face yet again which you dodge and hit him square in the face and hard enough that it made him retreat a couple of steps to massage his face.

Which gives you an advantage that you go yet again for his face. You hit him twice,three times, making it six times that blood comes out his nose. He curses and hits your face hard that you fall back on the floor. The shouts of encouragement for both him and you get louder. You get up from the floor after five seconds.

Wade cheers you on and you smile. The match resumes and you go home with your opponent. You hit him on the face and he blocks doing the same to you. Going for his sides and chest you hit hard enough that he backs away from you. He shrugs it off and walks backwards then lunges forwards to you and you back off. He misses and when he's close enough you go at it again,and you hit the left side of his face and he goes for yours as well. Both of you hit each other hard enough that both your heads turn to the right. 

"You BITCH" he curses at you as he grabs his jaw

"What did you just say!"Wade yells

You wait and pant out

"Hey,never got your name"but he doesn't answer

"It's David!"one of the men around the ring yells

You yell a thank you and the ref resumes the fight

Both of you had blood on your lips and were sweating. It's been going on for three rounds now. Going from punches and missing and scoring. Falling and getting back up. The men have placed their bets that were initiated by Wade, no surprise there.

Both of you went in circles and David looked tired and you were doing okay in that department. He hit your arm as you blocked it and you went for his side yet again and it made him grunt. He hits your jaw and you hear it crack under the force placed on it. You get aggited with the man since he kept on calling you names. Which you didn't take lightly.

You serge towards him and hit him repeatedly on his abdomen making him double over and he protects it leaving his head unprotected. You go for the hit and you wind you punch and punch him a packed force that makes him fall to the floor with a loud thud. 

You stand there only looking at him as everyone is either cheering or groaning in defeat.

You whisper

"Am I strong enough david?" 

He only glares at you and tries to get up and the trainer tries to help him,only to get pushed away by him.

He puts his hands in defeat and grabs your hand and raises it in the air and announces you as the winner. 

You smile and one of the men yells

"Smile over here, over here!" And you do and wave at the phone with a bright smile

You laugh and get out the ring and jump at Wade and yell 

"I WON" through a laugh

"Hey furball, you want to get out and go back to Al's?" And you nod vigorously

When you get back you see Al on the couch laughing at what's on t.v. The next day you try and practice on your routine but you can't without burning something or being seen by someone else so you ask for Wade's help and he tells you that he knows the perfect person but he wont stay there for long. He takes you there and it turns out to be, the man made out of steel…. Colossus himself.

You now found yourself in a gym looking room with your eyes closed. You had told Colossus and Negasonic about what you had to do,and about your powers, so now they were helping you out on controlling them on how you want to use them.

"Okay now i want you imagine a bird of fire" his thick accent rings around the room

"Bird of fire?" You raise an eyebrow

"He means a Phoenix, just image it and try to form it" Negasonic explains and you nod

You open your eyes and push your hands out and create a ball of fire and image the mystical bird and you make your hands go in circles and it goes around you and you shoot it up and wings go outwards. After many tries you finally did it,and it makes you smile. You move it around the room and it moves like if it was actually alive

"Now try and make a horse out of water while you still using fire" Colossus demands

"Okay" you whisper to yourself

Only using one hand for water you start from the floor up and after two tries you were able to create it. You launch it in the air. It raises its hooves in the air and gallops around. You send it jumping through the room and popping it out from behind Negasonic and Colossus making them smile. Well Negasonic just smirked. While still holding up both of your creations. 

You ask

"What else?"

"You need to start using all four elements is you wish to get stronger" Colossus mentioned

And with a shaky voice you say 

"I'll try" 

For the next few days of your so called break from the Avengers. You either were practicing your powers with some help (obviously)or hanging with Vanessa,Al,Wade and weasel (the gang).

Vanessa ended up taking you to her job on one of the days late at night. And your poor eyes were now filled with dancing half naked women and horny men. The women that worked there ended up showing you some moves just in case you were to dance and or sleep with someone that night. You told them that you wouldn't do that,but they just laughed.Vanessa had told you to relax, you tried to but you couldn't. You felt exposed seeing them in such lack of clothing.

In other of the days it ended up with Wade being yelled at by Colossus and him yelling back. Something about being a hero and Wade saying that he's an anti-hero. You just watched from a far beside Negasonic. 

On the day before the party you were meant to get picked up by happy, but ended up calling you that he would pick you up the next day which you were okay with. Since you were already at the park you decided to walk around a bit.

You ended up bumping into a young girl. She looked to be six years old. She looked lost and scared.

"Are you lost" you asked her

"I can't find my mommy" she answers as tears run down her red cheeks

With a kind a voice you ask squatting next to her

"What was she wearing, where was the last time you saw her?" 

"I-I- i don't know" she sobs into her small hands

"Hey hey don't cry we'll find her, but we might need to get her attention, she shouldn't be to far" you say as you look around

"How?" Her sobs subsides a bit

You humm as you think and an idea pops in your head

"Do you..like magic" and with that she smiled and nodded

Leaning against the wall you call out

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages please gather around,as me and.." You turn to the little girl and whisper."What is your name?"

"Mary" she giggles

"Okay.. As me and my assistant Mary show you some magic" as the words come out of your mouth people stop and watch or slow their pace.

"People say that you can't can't make water disappear into thin air, but I will prove them wrong, so if I can ask someone, does anyone have a water bottle?" You look around and a man hands you one

"Mary please take it from that kind man" Mary nods and grabs the bottle with a small thank you.

"Okay now pour the water into my closed fist" you squat down as she does so, droplets slip through

"Okay now you ma'am, could you please say some magic words for me" you walk at a women with a child on her hip

"Yes you miss" you say as she asked who you were talking to

"Okay uhm- Alakazam!" She gestured to your fist

"Ooh i felt the magic in the words, Mary did you feel it?" You smile at the girl

"Oh yes!" She giggles

You open your fist and the water is gone. People laugh, smile and clap. While Mary stares in awe.

"Now watch" you say as you turn sideways and open your mouth while tilting your head back. You make your hand into a cellphone like hand gesture and water comes out your thumb and into your mouth. People gasp and say "ooh" through claps.

"Now how about in thin air?" You look around and see that they are all intrigued of what is about to happen

"Mary please pour the rest of the water into my hand" you place your hands out in a bowl shape

"Okay" she opens it again and pours it out only for it to return itself into the bottle. People cheer and Mary stops what she was doing.

You take the bottle and give it back to the man and he nods

"Well now that I have your attention, if anyone has seen a woman looking for her child please say that she's in front of this cafe shop" you look down and Mary smiles

"Now for our next act,a flower please" Mary picks one from a pot that was outside handing it to you

"This is an ordinary flower but with one quick movement" and in a snap of your fingers it catches on fire and disappears into smoke

"It's gone" people clap and before you said something Mary yells

"MOMMY!!"she runs into the crowd and into the arms of a her mother

People cheer as the missing child found their mother

"Oh mary, i'm sorry i left you, it won't happen again i promise" she take Mary's head into her hands and askes

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Worry filled her voice

"No I'm okay, I was with her"she points at you and at this point the people have gone on with their day. They then walk up to you

"Thank you so much for looking after her" she shakes your hand in gratitude

"No problem just keep a close eye on her, she a special one" you smile at her and Mary giggles

"Special?" The mother questions

"Yu'p',she made water float back into the bottle it was quite magical" all three of you smile

"Really, well thank you have a nice day" she look for her daughter to you before they leave

"Bye Mary, be careful" you wave at the small child. It paid off that you watch a movie in your room after working out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised ,Happy had picked you up from the park. You had said goodbye to the gang earlier and you told them you'll be back soon. While you said it in your best Schwarzenegger voice. Making Wade make his own jokes. 

You where on your way back to the compound when Happy informed you about the party

"So it will be outside,only outside?"

"Yeah, Tony wanted everyone to have free range on the performances as he puts it" Happy finished

"Ah okay, and will you be there, since you are Tonys friend you should be there" you add

"I will, and i can't wait for yours" he looks at you through the rearview mirror

  
  


Getting out of the car you made your way into the building with your bag over your shoulder. You made your way to the elevator to the floor to your room. As the door opens there is a small child standing inform of it. It was a little boy. He looked at you with a strange face 

"Eeh hi?Where are your parents?"


	12. Starks party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back to the compound, at the part you meet someone you were told about and finding out some nit such great things about them. While you find things out about other member of the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sort of part two this one

  
  


As you stand there staring at the small child, your brain was trying to process the fact that there is in fact a child in front of you in the Avengers compound. The small boy just stood there looking up at you for a little longer than you wanted.After another moment of silence 

You look around then back at the small child

"Hey there little guy, where is your mama and papa?"

The little boy just looked at you and ran away to the opposite direction screaming

"Wait no i just want to make sure you're!-"you yell out as you follow the small child."..not lost" you come to a stop as the child gets picked up by Clint

"Hey kiddo" he hugs the small boy 

You adjust your duffle bag and ask

"Is he yours " 

"Of course he's mine don't you see the resemblance" he pulls his son closer to his face and smiles

"Yeah i see it" you let out a small laugh

"So your first reaction to a "lost" child is to chase them right after they scream?" He raises an eyebrow after he let his son run off 

"No,I-I don't know, i just thought that a child is in the Avengers Compound is lost and didn't think it was a son of one of the members of the team"

"Fair point, but just next time just ask before you run after them" he smiles at you

"But why did you bring him here, not to offend or anything" you ask

"For the party, it's a costume party of course they wanted to come" he began to walk towards the living room of the floor

"Wait 'them' you have more?" you questioned him with a smile as you follow him

"Two more actually and a wife came with the package" he send a smile to you over his shoulders

A woman asked as Clint hugged her "Hey, why are you talking about me like that, planning to return me?" 

"Maybe, might want my money back" he teased as he kissed her

"And a few years back too?" She raised an eyebrow

"Never" he whispers as he kisses her again

You in the other hand you shuffle awkwardly on both feet before you clear your throat

"Ah sorry, honey this is (y/n), (y/n) this is Laura" he introduces you to her

"Oh you're y/n,heard alot about you" she reached out and shock your hand

"Well it's nice to meet you,but i haven't heard much about you, had no clue you existed" you laugh nervously

"Well i wanted to keep them safe, Fury helped me on that" he turn towards his wife with a smile

Pointing with a finger at Clint."Ooh okay, Family comes first" 

"Y/n, is it true that you do what you do?" She asked

"Depends on what you mean" you smile

"That you turn into an…. Animal?" She furrowed her brows

"Wolf actually, but yes but don't tell Scott or Thor or anyone just yet" you wink at her

"Wait!, they don't know?!" Clint smiles at his wife

"Nope so i can't wait to see the look on their faces when they do" 

Both Laura and you laugh at the idea of their frighten faces

And that's when you heard laughter and stomping feet. You turn around and see three other kids running your way. Only for them to stop in their tracks as they see you. 

"So they are yours too?" You point at them as you look at the pair

"Well Cooper,Lila and Nate but Cassie is Scott's kid" he informs you

"Wait Scott has a kid too!??!" You yell " damn i thought i knew my team members" you sigh as you look at the ceiling

"Yeah he does and my daddy loves me" a little voice says in defense of her father

"So your Cassie then" you ask the little girl

"Yes what your name" she asks nicely

"Im y/n, you know that your daddy is really funny and and goofy" 

"Yeah he is and he does magic tricks too" she laughs

"Really well so do I, but what kind does he do?" You asked her but before you do another voice interrupts her 

"Wait are you that lady that did those magic tricks near a coffee place yesterday?" The boy that you guess is Cooper speaks

"Oh yeah that was me, but how did you know?" 

"Someone recorded it and put on YouTube" he tells you

"On where?" 

"Oh are you that lady that fought that really big guy at boxing too?!" Lila joined her brother in questioning you

"Uh yeah that too" 

"Wait you fought someone?" Clint asked you

"Yeah" you rub your neck," but I only did it for a good reason so don't get mad" you finish

"Why then" 

"He treated me like...trash" you look at the kids as you where about to cus

"What do you mean by trash" Laura asked

' _ Wow they really are parents'  _ you thought

"The man said that i couldn't be in his gym since I'm a girl and the gym was only for men so i challenged him and-"

"And they fought for three rounds they dude was huge like he had muscles everywhere and she won and the guy looked so embarrassed and really really mad" Cooper finished for you

"She was bleeding and so was the other guy but she won!,like aunty Nat!" Lila added

"Yeah,just like her " she smiles at you 

you adjust your bag which catches Clint's eyes you say. "Well Natasha is way better than i am in mostly,well mainly everything" thinking you say."what time is it?"

"Quarter to five,Want to get ready for the party then, we need to put our customs on plus the kids need to too" he asked

"Oh yeah i do then, but you need to out your uniform on " you point out 

"And you too, and get ready for the quote on quote performances of ours" 

"Oh da-rn it I hope I don't mess up,but when it's my turn keep the kids close i don't want to scare them, especially the little guy"

"Yeah nate we will" Clint conferms 

"Okay kids go to your dad's room cassie you too,and get ready" Laura orders the kids to do so

"Okay" they all answer and do as they are told. You watch them walk away. Only to see that cassie still stands looking at you curiously

"Cassie what you need sweety" Laura caresses her head

"I just wanted to ask what kind of magic trick she does" 

"Well later today you'll find out" that must have been satisfied her since she walked away to find her father to help her change into her costume.As she leaves and she's out of sight Clint pats your shoulder before he says

"Nice save, don't want the kids to develop a bad vocabulary" 

"Won't happen again"with that they both walked away making their way towards their room as you did too

***

It was only four when you arrived (happy was late to pick you up)so after putting your things away and a shower which included your music in the background and preparing for the contest in your room, which was just reviewing what you'll be doing.Taking your time with things,that when you looked at your phone it was nine the afternoon.You then decided to change into your uniform that Tony and Bruce made for you. When you took it out of your closet you noticed a small change but paid no mind to it. Until you had put it on,that the white shirt was now a v-neck not a crew neck like before.The style of the shirt showed the tip of a scar that was on your left breast. The rest of your shirt were also crew necks to hide it to avoid any questions from the group of heroes that you live with. Whispering to yourself that you hope that no one notices it.

What you also noticed was how it hugged your upper body in the best way possible. It showed the curves of your breasts and smooth sides. Turning around you look at the pants as it also hugged your butt perfectly. It was different than the first time you tried it on. Maybe while you were gone Tony and Bruce might have made some last minute adjustments.It showed your feminine physique that you hid under baggy shirts and sweat pants.Sighing you carried on putting into your hooded jacket. When you finished with everything you noticed how amazing you looked in it. As you inspected your reflection in the mirror as you twirled around you smiled at yourself. You put the hood on and it created a shadow on your face. It covers your eyes and nose,having a mysterious effect on you. Making it thrilling as you hid your identity to the world. But if you look straight at yourself you can see your facial features, but in another angel you couldn't.

"Damn Tony, and Bruce know what they are doing" 

After another minute of admiring yourself you decided to leave your room and head outside where Peter had told you an hour ago, he told you where the party was taking place. Since it had already technically started almost half an hour ago.

*

The elevator doors opened and you began to walk towards one of the tables to get a snack when you heard giggles and singing coming from the meeting room that they had on the ground floor. You walked towards with a questioning look on your face.

As you get closer you see the kids all dressed in their costumes.

Cassie is wearing an ant man costume, and Lila seems to be dressed up as Hawkeye. The oldest of the bunch is dressed as a baseball player and little Nate was dressed as Olaf.

When you get to the glass doors you knock and they all look up Cassie ran towards the door and opened it for you

And with a smile she asked "is that your costume?" 

You look down at yourself and back her brown eyes "you like it?" She nods enthusiastically ."but this is my uniform for whenever i'm allowed to go out in the field with the team" she look at you for a moment "and i see your costume resembles your dad's"

"Yeah im 'Ant-Girl'" she yells as she does a super hero stands

"And i'm olaf and i like warm hugs" Nate giggles from the rolly chair he's on while being pushed on by his older brother

"That's adorable, so what are you guys doing?" You follow cassie inside

"We were about to play tag, want to join?" Lila jumped in

"Uh never played tab before" all the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at you shockingly

"YOU NEVER PLAYED TAG?!" The four of them screamed

"Oh wow,no i haven't, i guess i missed out on it"

"Then you're it, and you chase after us till you tag one of us we are all it, yeah" Cooper suggests 

"Alright i'm down" which made them all cheer and you smile

"Give us five seconds and 'say ready or not' as we run away then you come after us and tag us okay"which you nod to 

"1...2….3" they laugh and run off"..4...5!!" You turn around and follow them around the ground floor of the compound

After a couple of minutes of running around and chasing them around you creep up behind the group of kids and pat all of them in the head making them scream and giggle.

"It's our turn!" They all yell

"Oh no" you run away from the children. Laughing as you unconsciously run out where the party is taking place. Unknown to you that you're about run into someone

You look over your shoulder and laugh but you see them stop but you keep on running.

"Watch out" Cooper warns you

"WHA-OOF!" You run head first into someone's firm chest making you stumble and fall. Making you land on the floor in front of them

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" The person above you yells harshly at you

"Oh god i'm so so sorry i didn't mean to I- was just-" you couldn't see their face as the hood of your jacket covered your eyes

"I didn't ask for and explanation you moron " before you could apologized again you were being lifted up by a pair of firm hands on your arms

"Are you alright?" you look up and see Stephen holding you by the shoulders.He was wearing his usual blue robes while the cloak hung by his shoulders

"Yeah,thank you Stephen" deciding to keep the hood on you turn around to apologize to the man. 

The man was tall,pale skinned and lean. He held his head up high as he looked down at you as if you were a bug. He was wearing an all black tuxedo.

"Ah the sorcerer how are things" the man sneered as he fixed his suit jacket

"Well it was going great till you showed up"Stephen bit back

"Oh and honor it is to be here too" the black haired man smirked

You only stared at them as they went back and forth, on their bickering.Throwing insults to one another. Feeling fabric touch your thigh you look down and see the cloak wiped your leather pants and patted you on the head. Now staying still on his masters shoulders. The mens bickering was stopped by a very loud Thor.

"Brother, I see you have met lady y/n!" He laughs and pats his on his shoulder

"Met her?, she nearly killed me!" He sends you a glare

"Really how then?"Thor looks at you with a questioning look

"I was playing with the kids and-and I was running away from them because we-we were playing tag and I wasn't looking and ran head first "you put both of your fists up in a bumping position.

"Loki you should have seen it coming"Thor turns back to his brother

"How was i supposed to know,can't see into the future I'm not a witch" Loki looked away when he finished

"Really?,then why are you dressed like one" he chuckled

"Hey" he says offensively making Stephen smirk

"Then it was just a misunderstanding brother"he pats him again and looks over to you

"You look lovely y/n, is this the costume of Halloween for today's event?"

"Not really, i mean yes but it's the uniform Tony, and Bruce made for me for when i go to missions with you guys" 

"Stark and Dr.Banner apparently have a little sense of style" Stepthen mused

You put both hands on your hip and pout "Hey what's that supposed to mean" 

"means you look.. It suits you, like the jacket too" Stepthen says over his drink that he made appear from thin air.

"Peter told me it reminds him of assassin creed,he told me when he came to my room,telling me the party had started" you look up awkwardly and quickly mumble out "so see you guys later then " given them a small wave you shuffle on your feet and swiftly walk away

Walking away you tell yourself to relax as you look around. You told yourself to just avoid people as best as you can.Haven't been able to socialize for your life took a toll on socializing development. Even as a child you didn't have an actual social life. Even when you would try you'll get scared or get set aside.You look towards the bar and see Natasha dressed as a cowgirl as she serves drinks.

She was serving a man dressed as a vampire with a cape and all that she looked up and saw you standing there awkwardly. She waved you over once you made eye contact. You looked around and saw none else, looking back she waved you again. Letting out a sigh you walk over to the bar.

"Hey, what would you like to drink" she asked once you arrived

Tapping your finger on the counter you ask"You got apple juice?" 

With a quirked eyebrow she spoke"Really?, Apple juice?" Shaking her head she gives you your juice

"Were you expecting me to ask for something else?" Taking a sip from the glass 

"Maybe, I see you as a whiskey or vodka type of girl"

"My friend told me that those burns your throat" you grimaced

"Only way to find out" Natsha wiggled her brows and took out a large bottle of vodka and an empty glass. Settling it in front of you

"No,no, my friend said no drinking,he told me not to because I'll be a disgrace to Weasel" shaking your head in a 'no' action

"Weasel?,is that your boyfriend?" She teased

"WHAT! No, he's my friends owns a bar and he said he wants to serve me my first with drink in his bar with what he calls adult supervision" 

"Alright then your loss" she shrugs and chugs the drink and refills yours with more juice. 

  
  


**

You sat on an empty table joyfully drinking your apple juice that Natasha gave you at the bar. You watched as some of the people Tony invited mingled and joked together. They were either inside or outside where the DJ booth was at as the man played some classical Halloween music. You haven't talked to many of the guests since you bumped into Lok and Nat. Most were agents from S.H.I.E.L.D, were all in different monster costume.When you had gone back to get a drink a group of elders were conversing about the war as they drank and laughed. They had gotten your attention when they told you that they liked your costume and you thanked them of course.One of the elders was really feisty as he said that he could drink forever and never get drunk. He wore glasses and a 'world war 2 veteran's' hat with a jacket to match with it. Said he didn't need a costume because he was already a scary looking person making you laugh.

From where you sat outside you were able to see inside. You saw vision and wanda chatting away on a couch. On the other side you see Peter and Pietro laughing about something. Peter had his mask on since he couldn't reveal his identity as he was still in high school,and wanted to live as normal of a life as he could. You watched the kids laugh as they scared Scott. While Stepthen smiled as Nate danced around him in his Olaf costume. As you sat in your chain you felt the wind blowing softly,making the table cloth move slightly. Embracing it you wanted a little bit more so choosing to close your eyes you let the wind blow a bit harder. The cold wind against your skin as it blew the hair out of your face was nice,no longer having the hood on. The brisk cool air was calming to you. It felt so soren that you felt yourself slip away from the world,it made you smile as you felt this warm feeling in your belly.It wasn't until someone settled their glass forcefully on the table.Making you jump in your chair

You open your eyes and see Tony,Steve,Sam, and Bucky all in uniform besides Tony who was still in a tux smiling at you

"The wind is picking up we might have to bring the party indoors after all" Tony looked at the men that were with him

"What no, it's nice out especially with the decor it's very spooky," turning around to slow the wind down while you gestured to the decor

"Nothing says scary then a bunch of pumpkins and skeletons" Sam laughs

"Besides that have you seen some of the peoples costume now that's terrifying" Bucky chuckled

"Mind if we join you?" Steve asked

"Nope, sit" you gesture to the seats

"So what are you doing here sitting here in your lonesome ?" Tony questioned

"Oh you know my friends are busy entertaining the guest so i just decided to enjoy the great outdoors, plus Im not used to the whole 'socializing' thing " you smile

"I would expect you to make some friends by now because you  _ are _ social" Tony corrected you getting and hum or a nod from the rest of the men

"Naw i flow solo, the lone wolf" you laugh at your own joke

"Well wouldn't kill you to try" Steve pointed out

"Well i did meet someone in a weird way" that caught everyone's attention

"Who" Sam leaned over

"Thor's brothers,Loki he's a bit rude but nice i suppose" you swirl you drink around in the glass cup

"Be careful with him, he might still be dangerous" Steve's seriousness made you look up

"What do you mean by that?" 

"What don't you remember New York ,the thing that happen back in 2012" at this you saw Tony tense a bit

"I- no i was already in the workshop before that so i missed out on that too" that made everyone frown

Without hesitations Tony began to explain "Well what happened was that Loki brought some of his alien friends from space to invade earth to concureit, only to fail miserably" he took a pause to take a quick gulp of his drink."He also mind controlled Clint, and professor Selvick to create some sort of portal in the sky and letting his friends in,remember Coulson well Loki stabbed him with his glowstick of Destiny nearly killing him while killed others in the invasion,and that's how we 'The Avengers' became a team it was just Steve,Nat, Banner,Thor,Clint, and me at the time so we really didn't have much of help then, than we do now" he waved of Sam and Bucky at they made a face

"Oh" was all you could muster out of shock for what you had heard.

"Crazy shit man" Sam adds

"So be careful around him" Bucky pointed at you and Sam agreed with a hum

"What do you mean by mind control" you lean on the table

"Well in Loki's scepter he had the mind stone that Vision has now on his head, he used that to control them" Steve answered

"How did you know they were under mind control?" you look at Tony for that not even asking what a mind stone was.

"The eyes, they turned to this bright blue and red around the eyes" Tony took a large gulp of his drink before be took out of his glasses and put them on you and you went

Surprise showed in your voice "Wow, what in the 'Betty Crocker' is this?"

" 'Betty Crocker' really?, it's Friday so anyways now show her the picture of that day in the tower" 

"Sorry I've been forbidden to speak such viel language by a certain captain" then Friday does as she's told and your eyes go wide at the pictures. 

It was a bunch of aliens and worm looking ones as well. A gigantic worm whole in the sky with a blue beam aiming towards it. That seemed where they entered through. As also Loki flying around in a craft,driven by one of those aliens. A picture of Loki fighting Thor, flashed by as various others. It then stops with one with Tony and Loki alone. He was holding the scepter tip on Tony's chest. He looked down at him as Tony looked slightly up without fear. When you ask

"Did he have the same as the rest, loki i mean"

"Don't know don't care, he did all of it willingly anyways" Tony answered you

"Friday could you zoom in please" and she does and you see that his eyes are indeed that light blue with an aura of red surrounding them. You take of the glasses and placed them on top of Tony's head as you get up from your chair

"Right, give me a sec" beginning to walk away from the table dramatically as your coat flows with the wind as you walk quickly over to Loki,who was leaning against the wall by himself as he held a drink in his hand. 

You hear the group of men you were with telling you to stop. But you ignored them and you walk over to him and in a quick motion you grabbed his face in your hands pulling close to yours

"What in the-" was all he got out until you said

"Your eyes are a dark blue or maybe green but not a bright blue….you were also under its control too" you concluded 

His eyes widen as you he understood what you were talking about

"They used it on you too, so it wasn't you that did it, it was somebody else then" Your voice was soft as you said it

"I don't know of what you speak of" he yanked your hands away from him

You only looked at him for a moment until you spoke again. "Yeah you do and you didn't mean to do it, it was all a misunderstanding, i mean i wasn't there when it happened but i bet that it was a hell of a problem to fix on your account, Thor told me that you had done bad things but that you changed, i mean he never told me what it was i guess he assumed i knew what he was talking about" 

"My bore of a brother doesn't know what he is talking about he doesn't even understand the proper concept of ruling a kingdom" he slumped against the wall even more as he drank from his drink

"Welp i was just saying, the guys told me about it and about the mind stone that-"

"Resides on the purple man's head, well machine am i correct"he looks down at you

"Yup" you put enfaces on the 'p'

"Well is that all,you wanted to speak to me, to point out my imperfections" 

"No i just wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault you were being used..like a puppet"

"What do you know about being used for other's benefit?" He sneered

"Well i do as a matter of fact, but i don't have to explain anything to you"

"Neither do I then dear" that name made you cringe as it momentarily brought a horrible memory. He sounded a lot like  _ him. _

"Don't call me that please" you pleaded as your voice wavered slightly.Loki looked down at you as he drank a bit drink

"And what if you do,what do you want from it, a cookie?" His voice was bitter

"No" you put both hands on your hips

"Then what" he got closer to you

"We got on the wrong foot here, how about a reintroduction?" You look up at him

Loki eyed you momentarily,thinking over it. "Alright then...where are you going?" he was about to shake your hand when you had walked away making him confused

You had walked a few feet away only to turn around and walk back around. With a small smile on your face you spoke"Oh hey stranger i never met in my life what's your name" which made him smirk for a moment

"Good evening, I'm Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, God of Mischief and who do i owe the pleasure of meeting"

"I'm y/n,( y/n) (l/n) the new recruit of the Avengers" you put your hand out and he shakes it with a smirk. Noticing how cold his hand was compared to your warm ones

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" after a moment of silence you suggest."Want to join us at the table you were alone here and-" you shuffle on your feet

"You were alone too, before the tin man and and the self righteous soldier sat along with you"

With an raised brow you pondered "Come on,do you want to be alone at a party?"

"Sounds very tempting " he finished his drink as he looked around

"Well if you change your mind, join us,if you want ofcourse?" He stares in your direction before he walks away. You sigh and shrug your shoulder as you let your hands fall to your side. You look around and find the three men at the table,looking at you and you smile innocently at them. They all get up and walk towards you and you meet them in the middle. 

"How was that" Bucky asked

Shaking your head you answer him"Normal just a normal conversation with another person,like talking to Thor"

"No talking to Thor and him is different, Thor is well Thor,right? " Sam shrugged

"Uh, i don't know how to answer that Sam" you side eye him

"His point is that Loki has a bad reputation,and he was well from what we saw was unnatural even for him Steve crosses his arms flexing a bit

"Well I guess I just met the guy, so I'm in no place to judge  _ Capitan _ "you look down at his arms."wow if you keep on flexing you'll rip that thing open" you exclaim as you poke his arm gently

"Oh, yeah im sorry its just the-" he stutters

"Muscles?, no need to get nervous Steve" he only clears his throat as his cheeks got slightly pink

"Was he always like this,back in the day?" You turn to Bucky

"Nervous,and didn't know how to talk to women?, then yes he never got their attention back then from what I remember" 

"Apparently Cap here can handle assassins but not a conversation with a lady"Sam tisked 

"Damn Steve you're going to let him talk to you that way?, if i were you i would-" you were interrupted by a microphone being tapped 

  
  


"Ladies and gentlemen,afternoon, Tony Stark here can I get your attention, thank you" turning around you see Tony standing in the middle of the giant room as ' _ back in black' _ begins to play in the background with a microphone in hand. "Well since the party has just begun, there is someone I would like to introduce to you, but first-" he stops as he looks at Thor trying to pour something into someone else's drink from a flask" Point Break stop that, last time you did that someone almost got hurt" he uttered an apology telling Tony to carry on." As i was saying we would like you to see what most of the Avenger members can do,before we do.In our line of work we don't get much time to show off. Then as it will lead up to the newest member in the end.We will like all of you to go outside and get seated and I insist that you enjoy the show".

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys leave comments and kudos. We are close to 100 kudos!! Isn't that exciting. Leave a kudo and expect the next chapter soon. Ams while you do think about who could be the readers love interest hm? How about that? ;))


	13. Enjoy the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say sorry i took so...soo.sooooo long on updating if been rough and ive been planning on finishing this story :)

(3rd POV)

  
  


Everyone gathered around outside in rounded white sheeted tables.That were situated on prickly green grass. Clint's wife is near the back with the kids around her watching as they wait for it to start anxiously.Scott decided to sit this one out and sat Cassie with Coulson,Hill and himself. They joined not so long ago. Coulson was forced to stay professional as he wanted to dress in an older fashion Captain America and Hill had complied with the dress code for the party. Tony,Natasha,and Bruce were in a long table with large numbered papers,the table was near the river and not so far from the forest. (Y/n) and the rest of the Avengers were to the side as the stage was placed quickly. As everyone had now settled down in their seats Stark had decided to start the 'talent Show'.And with a quick gesture to the Dj, the music stopped and intense music began to play when Natasha spoke into the mic. Catching the guests attention

"We start off with a military trio" every woman cheered."Two of them were in world war two,and the other flew in and swept the floor with them, Captain America,The Winter Soldier, and the Falcon everyone!" 

Steve then appears from behind the building running and throws his shield as an explosion goes off from behind him making everyone scream.

"Holy shit" Scott screamed as he ducked down 

"I heard you" Cassie had laughed at his father's outburst

Y/n looks up and sees Sam fly in with Bucky in his hands. He flew ahead and dropped him at the end of the group of people just in time to catch his shield. Everyone looked up as fireworks went off. Red,white and blue colors lit up the dark sky, in a burst of light. Bucky threw it back as he did, a side flip and ran back into the stage as Steve was looking down. Both then landed beside him. He looked up slowly from behind his shield with a serious face on as everyone cheered for the trio.The three of them got off the stage with a smile on their faces. As they walk by the group (y/n) whispers to them as the next group goes to their spots. When Tony raised up a number seven card,Natasha and Bruce held up a nine card.

"That was the most patriotic thing I have ever seen" making them laugh,especially Steve. 

"Next we have another trio,two are twins and the other is a like determinator, please put your hands together for Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision!" Bruce announced with a bit of enthusiasm

Wanda walked out behind a tree she hid behind both hands together making a red ball of energy as then she pulled the tree out of the ground,surrounding it with a glowing red light sending it up into the sky. Pietro ran towards the group of unexpected people in a flash of blue light following behind him. He picked them up and rearranged them in their seats. He pulled some down and up and caught them before they hit the ground.Making them laugh as they rest watched Vision fly into the night sky and split the tree in half with the stone. The yellow light was bright as it splits it in half. Both sides fall in different directions. Vision picked the one to the right as the other wanda grabbed it and crumbled it with both her hands that were surrounding them with scarlet light as it was near the guests. They all cheered as they were throwing the pieces back into the forest. Pietro then ran back, blue light stopped next to his sister as Vision landed behind them in respect to them both.(bc he is taller)

  
  


The so called judges pulled out a number nine card making everyone agree in cheers.

"Next we have not a duo of men but God's,they have fallen from the sky from above where the God's rest and prosper The God of Thunder and his brother the God of Mischief!!" the Natasha yelled 

  
  
  
  


Both men walk from behind the building and slowly walk towards the group. Thor was in his Migardian clothes when they walked in sync. Thor then smashes his hammer into the ground, igniting the night with a bright light of lightning hiding them behind it in a flash, and beside it was a sudden flash of green. Strings of Lighting uncovered them revealing them in new clothes. Thor in his battle red and black gear as Loki in his green and black leather clothes. The brothers hair flowers on their shoulders as the wind subsidies. Where Thor stands the ground turns black where the lighting hit.They then give each other a quick glance with a nod.

Loki raises his hand that then turns blue and he turns to the open side of the field. He makes a disfigured form of a large chunk of ice. The blue of his skin rises from his hand to his forearms as it gets bigger. That's when Thor point's Mjölnir in the direction of the forming iceberg and shatters it into small pieces. Making shoot up and fall in small thin flakes of snow.

From the back where Nate sat on his mother's lap smiles widely and jumps off and twirls around as it fell onto his feet. 

Everyone cheers for their magnificent performance. As they walk towards the preserved avengers seats that are on the side.Where the rest of the Avengers that have already gone sat at.

  
  


"Next we have a mystical medical man, a man you should go to when you're feeling a bit strange, remember an apple keeps the doctor away,everyone Doctor Strange!" Tony announced 

  
  
  
  
  


A bright orange circular light lit up a few feet of the ground. Where Stephen slowly levitates out,hands by his side,and cloak fluttering behind him.He is wearing his signature yellow gloves that cover his jagged shaking hands. While still levitating the portal closes behind him his hand moves across him, making the lights go out and replacing them with floating lanterns. Out of nowhere he whips out an orange glowing whip and whips it towards a bolder and throws it in the opposite direction where Wanda joins in to assist. He looks at her and with a nod she breaks the bolder and hurls it towards him. He pulls his hands back and creates a small glow of orange light in between his glove covered hands. Before the bolder hits him he lifts his hands up collecting the small rocks he makes a large barrier. That he lets go of and beautiful green butterflies fly away. Making his cloak get whipped back with the gush of wind that hit him

Everyone is captivated as the butterflies softly caress their faces of the crowd as they fly by. The kids run trying to catch them as they laugh and point at them.He puts both hands up, only to lower them as they slowly descend after slowly disappearing. 

And yet again the two of the resting Avengers put up nines while Bruce puts up a ten.Thats when Peter runs up to Tony and whispers in a panic voice

"Mister Stark i don't think i should be part of this contest or show thing I-Im not ready"

"Alright relax kids just sit down with the rest or go sit with Laura if you want,she might need help when its y/n's turn" he points over to the back

"Okay sir, thank you sir" he runs over and sits down and Laura smiles kindly at him. When no one was looking y/n sneaks into the forest to prepare herself for her turn. Getting nervous as her turn got closer.

"Next we have a trained professional, he has a close eye on you from afar and i'm not talking about good old Saint Nick im talking about Hawkeye"! Tony jokingly announces   
  


Y/n looks over and sees Clint on top of the roof of the compound.Clint makes a run for it and jumps off the roof only to watch himself with a shot of his arrow he made into a grappling hook in the last second. He lands softly on the grass and runs up to the stage as he pulls out his bow and arrows and lets them fly. Stark let his smaller sized robots out. They all charge at him as they are all armed as he asked them to be. Be shoots one with an explosive arrow and it explodes mid flight. He does the same with the next to. He changes his arrows in one movement and shots one letting fall. He runs up to it and jumps on top of it doing the same with the following. Once he stepped on them they could fall before he could fall with them. All machines miss the crowd to avoid any injuries. The last three came towards him. He takes one out with his last arrow leaving the last to. He jumps on top of them controlling them to get closer to the ground with his knives. Getting closer to the ground he leaps off of them and throws small exploding devices behind him on the machines causing them to detonate at the push of a button. He slowly gets up from his crouching position as the mechanical parts fall down behind him. Creating a halo like light from behind him as he stands alone on the stage.

Everyone claps for him as he stares at Natasha and waits for her to raise up a number. Tony and Bruce both rise up a number eight as then Natasha lifts up a number nine with a smile on her face. 

Clint walks towards the avengers table of those who had their turn. Y/n on the other hand was nervous,as she felt her stomach flutter. It only got worse for her omse sh heard Tony's voice as he spoke into the microphone ready to introduce her. Y/n quickly shakes it off as she hears Colossus' voice echo in her head.’ _ Do not get nerves that distracts you from what you are wanting to do,just relax,clear the mind’ _ . And that's exactly what she does, as she raises her hands with her eyes close. With a long inhale and exhale you begin to create mist from the lake as the wind helps it move it toward where she planned to go.

Tony then walks up to the stage and speaks into the microphone.” Alright everyone this is the time you have all been waiting for” at this tony sees the mist moving and pooling around the peoples feet, hsi oly though was that when did they get smoke machines.He ignores it and keeps going

Y/n’s seesthat what she's doing is working and smiles,then slowly lets her hands fall to her sides. She puts on her hood and transforms herself into her second form. Waiting for the right time to intrude into Stark’s speech.

“Well since you all have been waiting to meet  _ her _ , I think it is time to introduce her to you guys now,right?” At this everyone ‘whoops’ while Stark turns to his peers as they all not and smile. ”Without anymore staling please clap for-”

“ _ OOOOOOOWWOOOOO!” _

A loud howl in the distance blared, making everyone look past Tony and into the forest. Making Tony turn as he was impressed by the sound he hoped it was you.Everyone began to talk amongst themself about the noise, besides the Avengers that knew the truth. It was strange to have wolves in this part of new york, really in any part of new york.

Turning back Tony addresses the crowd. “Everyone please relax i'm sure there is nothing to worry about” he assures them.”Well back to hat i was saying-

“OOOOOWOOOOOWOOOOO” the howl was more aggressive than the first one making everyone tense up a bit. Making everyone go quiet and turn towards the sound.

~~

Y/n watches as everyone is freaking out at her howls.For the third and final time she does it again. She puts her rear legs back and howls deep from her stomach letting the howl gather up and vibrate in her chest.

"OOOWOOOOOOO” not letting no one react she charges towards the group of people panting hard letting her mouth salivate.

~~

Everyone beginning to panic as they see a large black wolf running their way, making Thor stand up and holler at the array of people quickly.”Everyone stay still,and as calm as you can be, the beast will only attack at the sign of aggressiveness”

They all turn to the sound of a loud growl and stand still as Y/n begins to get closer. Nate hid his saml face in the crook of her mother's neck. Cooper and Lila get closer to Peter for protection. The rest only got closer to another or held themselves still.

While Y/n’s form gets closer to see your animal's face you stand still as the mist clears a bit more to reveal your large size to their eyes.

  
  
  


Y/n bears her teeth letting out a deep growl as she stares at everyone. She runs and jumps onto the stage as she then changes back into her human form. Landing on the stage with both knees bent, one in the ground while leaning forwards on one, as she held her face down .  Then Y/n began to stand up straight,slowly and looking straight ahead as her face was still concealed by her dark hood. All eyes were on her, all silent as they watched her straightening herself more.

  
  


You look everyone through your hood,as you flick your hands out as they catch fire. Upon hearing gasps you carry on what you are doing.Eyes down as you place both of your hands inwards and create a ball of fire as your legs spread a shoulder width apart for what comes next.

In one quick motion you fire it up in the air with one hand causing it to expand. As Colossus taught you, it's all in the mind to be able to control it. Bringing the other hand up you shape into a phoenix letting it flap its wings.Causing everyone to take a shark inhale. One hand was on the phoenix, your free mad was pointed at the river. Grunting as you raised a small portion of the water shaping a family of otters. Making the swim around the guest and fellow avengers.You guide some of the water creatures towards the kids making them laugh and smile.The creatures splashed water on their faces as others reached to touch it making a whole in it spilling some water. Letting go of the phoenix, it held itself flying at you kept your eye on it. The wind began to pick up causing your hood to fly off your face. Revealing your eyes to the public. Eyes shining a silver color, hair flowing with the wind,as you create a vortex of wind in front of you producing a bald eagle,moving your hand around letting it fly high and fast. Freeing it kept its form,as it flew alongside the fire phoenix. Hand still on the otters as they swim around you jump off the stage. 

The avengers and the people present didn't know where to look,Wanda on the other hand was proud and shocked that you decided to show them your powers. Strange was in awe as he had never seen anything like it nor has any other Avenger. Though Thor,Bucky,Sam,Steve and Clint smiled as they watched you stand there with a smile on your face. Watching how confident you looked.Natasha,Bruce, and Tony stood as they watched what was happening in front of them.

Turning to Bruce Natasha asked”You see this right?”which he answered with.”Yeah just can't believe it”

Taking off the jacket in swift movement it was flung off to the side. Looking at the ground it buigings to move upwards, lifting you slowly. Turning your hand it causes you to spin slowly as you look at your creations come closer to the middle.They climb higher and higher into the sky until they merge together to form a large ‘A’, a symbol for the ‘Avengers. Letting its shine before it disappeared in a quick blaze letting snoke arouses from it.The ground then returned back to its original way,flat as it should be. Panting softly as using all the elements tires you physically. 

Everyone was quiet while they looked at you. You began to worry as even the avengers had gone silent. Tony didn't even know what to say or have a remark for what he saw.Wanda was amazed at how you were able to form things with your powers. The kids on the other hand came running towards you with large smiles on their faces. 

“That was awesome”.” that was crazy”,”you went and then that went whoosh”they cheered encouraging others as well. Slowly everyone began to clap and cheer as what you did truly left them speechless and in awe. You turn around and look at Natasha for her score. She smiled and held up a ten,so did Bruce.Tony on the other hand held up an eight that he turned sideways as he chuckled at his cleverness. You smiled as they clapped and laughed as you bowed. Everyone was quiet when the DJ played ‘ _ She wolf’ _ on the large speakers in his booth. Making you laugh at the irony of the song that was meant for you.Tony tapped the microphone and said

“Meet the avengers newest recruit ” Tony pointed your way

People clapped louder,making you smile more.Tony said he’ll talk with you later about your powers and for now to enjoy the party. Everyone carried on with the dancing and mingling. You were about to walk over to Scott and Cassie when a man and a woman got up and walked towards you both dressed as reporters from the twenties. With his phone out and the other with a notepad.Both had a smile on their faces when they took out their hands for you to shake as they introduced themselves.

“Hello my names is Michelle Johnson and this is my partner  Robert Smith we are journalist from the ‘ _ New York Times’  _ we just wanted to say that-’”

“What you did has no words to describe it,was just breathtaking,it really was” the man named Robert spoke 

While looking at him, you ask him” You think so?” 

“Indeed it was,right Michelle?” he turned to her

She nods,”I would say it was magical it really was, uh we just wanted to ask you a few questions about becoming an Avenger and such things,would that be alright with you?”

“Oh yeah ask away i don”t mind” you smile.Before she could ask you something a firm hand was placed on your right shoulder.Looking over you saw brown eyes that belonged to Tony.

“Hey how's it going,who are you new friends here” he gestured to the wide eyed duo in front of you

“Well this is..michelle and robert, right?” you asked them again since your not good with names

“Yes ma'am,that will be us,an honor to meet you Mr.Stark” robert answered quickly

Tony shook their hands with a smile” You guys are from the time's right?,great so why dont take this somewhere more comfortable hm?”. They quickly agree and you follow them to a table to talk with Tony

****

After the interview with the reporters you carried in with the party,so did everyone else.The gang had been getting drink after drink while you were on the dance floor with either peter,pietro or scott because the rest either didn't want to dance or didn't know.Since the ‘show’ people have been talking to you more,most where kind while others acted a bit weird. As in they were already drunk and a bit too close for comfort.By laughing it off they would begin to dance and laugh with you.They offered to get you drinks but you would deny them nicely.It began to get late and most of the guests were leaving either drunk or taking out a drunk. But the guy you were talking with hasn't left so as twenty others.The guy who you forgot his name walked away to get you a drink,and you quickly ran away towards where Sam,Bucky, Natasha,Clint,Steve,Tony,Vision,Wanda and Stephen were enjoying their drinks. Looking over your shoulder just to make you he didn't see you.They all see you running their way and laugh at the scared face you have on.

“Stephen,Stephen,Stephen,Stephen!!” you trip slightly as you jump over the table over to him.

Everyone in the circular couch looked at him“Yes?” he turned to look at you

You point over to the guy at the bar”So that dude told me that I turned him on and I don't know what that means,he said it had an effect on the body,and since you're a doctor I wanted to ask you” you say frantically making everyone that had been drinking spit out their drinks. 

“WHAT!?” Everyone shouted

“He said that I-’

Stephen stops you,”No no i heard you just-uh,you don't know what that means?”

“What?Am I supposed to?” you look at everyone else with your brows forward

“Y/n,do you really don't know what that means?” Clint asked

“I don't know what that means either” Vision spoke up getting a small smile from wanda

“NO!,now please tell me before he goes looking for me” you jump a little while looking at Stephen

Strange shifted in his seat as the fellow Avengers looked at him,”Well it does have to do with the body,what it means is that,that he’s sexualy exited or in other words just probably sexualy attracted to you” Stephen looks at you as you look back at the guy who is now looking for you

“And what that mean exactly”you gesture him to keep on going

“Oh god ,kid it means he probably want’s to have sex with you”Tony shouts in he already in a drunken state earning him a smak by Natasha

You gasp and cover your mouth with wide eyes”..but why?” you whisper only to get a shrug from the wizard

“So what are going to do?’Steve asked

“Well I don't want to that” waving your hand towards the small crowd,”don't even like him,he's not my type” you cross your arm over your chest

Bucky leaned in and asked,” Then what is your type?” that got everyone's attention apparently

Standing there you actually began to think of what type of a guy you like only to come up with a blank you haven't liked a man that way since you weren't really around people for years.But those you were were monsters. Those who weren't there approached the group that being Thor and his brother Loki,Pietro, and Peter.You look at the ground as you think.

Thor looked around as everyone stared at you” Why are you all looking at lady Y/n?” confusion showed in his voice

“Barnes asked her what her type is,now i guess she's thinking about it” Stephen answered as he pointed with his drink

He laughs and turns to his brother,”Isn't that interesting Brother” Loki just groaned and rolled his eyes at the demi-god

Pietro turned to his sister”Think she'll be into hot,European guys with superhuman speed?” he wiggled his brows

“Hey settle down there sonic, we don't know juuuust yet"he pointed out

"Hey i just wanted to know, you nev-

You look up and smile," I think i got it"

"Then what is your type" Sam spoke

You looked at him and say" that's the thing i don't have a type, but what i don't like is them being asswholes,besides that it doesn't matter"

"A girl without expectations I like that"Pietro smirked at you

Some turned around at the voice of Bruce.“Hey Y/N some guy is looking for you said he wants to talk to you before he leaves” he points with his thumb over his shoulder

“Okay,I'll be right over” you walk away from them with a tight lipped smile.They all watch you walk away. Bruce was confused why you sounded like you didn't want to go. He turned back around giving everyone a questioning look, but he just shrugged and sat down with the rest of the Avengers

-*time skip brought to you by dancing spiderman on a poll*-

The party was over for the past hour but not for the Avengers who all sat on the couch with either a drink in hand or serving themselves another. You on the other hand was playing with the kids right before getting sent to bed except for Nathaniel that now rested on his father's arms sound asleep. Friday played music lowly as they conversed,laughed and drank. You were swirling your non-alcoholic drink as you looked at them both with a small smile. As Clint patted the small child on the back he looked up and caught you staring at them.

"Y/n?, you okay" getting everyone's attention

"Hm?oh yeah it's just-your kids are lucky to have two loving parents"you comment letting go of your drink on the glass table in front of you.

"Thank you and especially in our line of work sometimes it's hard to be fully there for them"he says as he looks at his wife sadly but gets a quick kiss making him smile.

"Ah parenthood makes you have a soft spot for kids" Scott adds with a sigh 

"Well that's the point,and to take care of them" Natasha rolled her eyes at him

"Since we are speaking about parenthood, let's toast to family" Tony segested 

Everyone raised their drinks. As Thor reaches for his drink that happens to be right next to yours,he grabs your glass as you grab his drink.

All raised their drinks and chear

"To family" 

Thor was about to drink from his drink when he smelled his drink that smelled like sugary apples, usually his Asgardian wine smelled like sweet strong asgardian grapes. Quickly he looked over at you as you chugged the drink in one swallow.

Finishing your drink you began to cough as when the liquid touched your throat it burned. Looking down at your glass now empty you looked at it strangely.

"Hey, apple juice isn't supposed to burn and taste bitter,right? You asked everyone

"You were drinking apple juice?" Sam asked, getting a nod from you." Why?"

"Her friend want to serve her,her first drink at his bar" Natasha answered for you

Shrugging it off, everyone kept on talking and joking. But Thor just looked at you with wide eyes as he thought ' _ by Odin's beard she drank it,Norse she will certainly be hospitalised. Usually they can handle a drop or two,but not a half a glass.' _ Thor got pulled out of his thoughts by Steve who nudged him with his elbow.

"Got any more of that wine of yours" asking with his glass out towards the demigod

"I'm afraid not Captain, it seems as if someone else drank my last cup," he said as he looked over at you,as you looked at your hands with a weird expression on your face.

Steves sends him a confused,until it clicked."She drank it,she won't be able to handle it, you said it's too strong to be drank by normal humans"

"Yes I'm aware of what I've said ,yet she seems to be handling it quite well actually" he looks back at you as you make your way to the kitchen since now the "party" was moved to the living space upstairs in the avengers floor.

"Let's keep an eye on her then" Steve told him, getting a firm nod from the man sitting beside him.

10 minutes later you came back with a cup that looked to be water that you had gotten from a clear bottle without. Getting near the couch everyone was laughing and staring at bruce as he attempted to do a handstand which only resulted with him falling on his face with a groan

“Oh nice try jelly green but you didn't actually do the dare,sorry but you're out” Tony shrugs at his friend

“What no, i  _ did _ do the dare and that's not how the game works” bruce pointed out

“When you pick dare you  _ have _ to be able to accomplish it buddy, and it is that way because i made the rules my building my game rules,so yeah”Tony finished with a sigh and bruce mumbled things about stark being dumb sometimes before sitting back down.

You looked around with a questioning look on your face with your drink near your mouth. Sniffing the drink it smelled strong and bitter but you just shrugged it off. Sitting next to Thor you turn to him

“What are they doing thor?” you asked 

“We are playing the game called ‘truth or dare’ it is quite entertaining how this mortal pass the time” he chuckled

“ Truth or dare?, hmm I’ve never played that game before what are the rules of the game?” at this sam turned to you

“ what do you mean you never played this game, everyone plays this game’’ 

“Uh apparently not me so tell me, i want to play too” you patted your lap in excitement 

Tony put his pointer finger up and stood up dramatically as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and walked up to the bar to get a brand new bottle and came back with two bottles of whiskey. Along with shot glasses he stood and opened up a bottle and began to speak.

“Well you see my dear child” he smirked ” the is simple and so are the rules, you either choose truth and tell the truth to whatever you ask or dare and do what we dare you to do and if you back out of the dare then you  _ have  _ to tell us the truth of what we ask you” as he finished he has poured 5 shot glasses with whiskey. “ Now the question, truth or dare y/n ?” he finished 

You thinked about it for a moment but was interrupted by loki

“ well if i had to choose, i would choose dare you will have much more fun that way” he said with a smirk 

“ Well I do want to have fun so I'll choose dare then, so what do I need to do Mr.Stark ?”

“ thought you'd never ask, okay now” he clapped his hands together “I dare you to drink these five glasses and might as well drink the whole two bottles”

Everyone ‘wowed’ while some laughed, you on the other hand looked at the bottles and nodded with a confident look on your face as you got up and sat on the floor to be closer to the table. Loki had now took your seat sat next to his brother and mumbled

“ Now this will be entertaining” his older brother shook his head and said,”well at least you're enjoying yourself brother”

Now everyone was looking at some with a smile and some with worried faces. Steve had told Tony that the dare was too much for you but you didn't want or will back down from a challenge so with swift movement you drank all five glasses. Feeling the liquid burn down your throat sent a wave of confidence and aldrelinen through your body . Bucky,Sam,Tony,Pietro, and Thor began to shout “ _ CHUG,CHUG,CHUG,CHUG,CHUG,CHUG”  _ with fist in the air and large smiles on. While drinking some began to spill on the sides of your mouth slowly slipping down your neck only to be collected on your shirt's neckline.

Finished with the first one you coughed as the burning in your throat was too much. Steve and Scott patted your back.

“y/n that's enough give me the bottle your not finishing the dare” Steve reached for the new bottle put you pushed his face away from you with a wine,”Mmno i'm almost done give me a sec,get-get away” again the burning sensation traveled down your throat with one hell of a finished you finished the bottle with cheers even steve had a small smile on his face

“I did it ha” you jumped in place as you laughed and turned to tony, “ now what tony?’’

“ ask someone else and enjoy the rest of the night” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s ive been thinking on adding to the story to what is happening to the world atm
> 
> Such as pride month (ik im late for that but you should always have pride for who you are) and the black live matter bc people are being ignorant at the fact that police are abusing their power and kill bc they are police and im like fuk that shit. Black live matter and police are bastards 
> 
> Plz the black live matter movement is still going on even if the news don't show it
> 
> Sign petitions,donate money to the victims familes like the Floyd family and more 
> 
> Go and protest and keep in mind that the virus is still very much alive so wear your mask,wash your hands , and if you do protest have hand sanitizer and rubbing alcohol to disinfect
> 
> Wear long sleeved shirts and have one thats wet underneath bc they are still throwing gas and pepper spraying people
> 
> STAY SAFE. LOVE DON'T HATE
> 
> and remember 
> 
> BLACK LIVE MATTER ✊🏿✊🏽
> 
> ~with much love Redbeard221b 🏳️🌈


	14. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learned some of the things that you did at the party, and y/n get a small moment with Loki

The next morning you found yourself face down on your bed with a massive headache as it felt like someone was pounding on it with a jackhammer. And the open curtains didn't help as the sunlight began to hurt your eyes. You slowly slide off your bed hanging your head down with both hands on your head,keeping it from pounding harder. You noticed that you still had yesterday's clothes on so you take a quick shower. 

Once finished with your shower you changed into a large baggy shirt that Ellie (negasonic) took from Colossus with black shorts and black knee high socks. You look around your room in search of sunglasses which you finally found after two long minutes.

Slowly making your way towards the kitching insearch for food you hear voices that belonged to the rest of the heroes that lived there. You groan at how loud they are. You look at them as some are seated eating while the rest are in the kitchen getting their food ready or getting coffee. 

You got into the kitchen and reached into the fridge and pulled out a bag of totinos and slapped a whole bunch into a plate and shoved it into the microwave rather loudly. Making tony turn to you as he was the closest.He finished pouring his coffee into his iron man mug when he turned to you

“So y/n did you have fun last night,pretty sure you did” he chuckled “and what up the glasses”

“Sun is hurting eyes” you answer with a growl 

“I'm going to pretend you just growl at me, but I thought your mutation would heal you by now,right?”

“Mmno this is new to me so it will take a while for it to- wait how did you know about that” you finished with a slight panic voice

“You told us last night,well you more or less showed us’’ he mumbled into his mug

“I don't remember anything from last night, after we started playing that game the rest is all foggy” you tell him as you begin to take out your food from the microwave 

“Well will you like me to enlighten you and tell you what happened?” he walked behind you and sat in front of you at the large table

“Go ahead i really don’t care at the moment” you breath out as you bite a hot totino

“Friday can you show us last night video footage around ten’’ friday answered him with a ‘ _ yes boss’ _ . Everyone else began to quick down or began to laugh at what began to play. It was all of them sitting around and cheering you on as you drank a whole bottle of whiskey. That's when you began to remember all of it in a snap.

_ ~3rd Pov~ _

_ After the dare y/n choosed to ask Sam the same question as she plopped down next to him. Sam chose dare and she told him to fly around the room and squawk while doing it. The room erupted in laughter as they heard him mimic a hawk. The rest of the bunch went along with the game except for Loki who sat away from them.He only stayed around since he wasn't allowed out of his brother's sight. Y/n got asked if her turning into a wolf and controlling the elements were her only powers which she answered with a no _

_ “Okay then whats the rest” pietro asked _

_ “Well one you will have to see someday and the other….I can show you right now if ya like” y/n shrugged _

_ “Okay go ahead the floor is all yours”bucky chuckled _

_ “Okay” you struggle to get up “does anyone have a knife on them’ y/n looks around and her eyes land on loki who raises a very shiny dagger with dark blue colored hilt. She walked to him and gives a little bow with a small thankyou that made the corner of his lip twitch upwards for a second _

_ “What are going to do with that” Steve asked _

_ “Give me a second and I will show you” y/n told him as she took off the jacket she had on and plopped it on the couch. She gripped the dagger against her forearm and dragged it towards her in a quick motion cutting herself and began to bleed.(do not try this at home childrens it's nor a pretty picture) _

_ “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!” Everyone screamed and she raised her non injured arm and told them to calm down and watch. And like magic her arm began to heal itself beginning at her wrist to her crook of her elbow. Everyone watched with interest even Loki. _

_ “ My body can heals itself ,like with bruises cuts,and stuff like that, and before you ask I got it after days of not being feed and tortured and it seemed like my body noticed it was dying and it all clicked after they cut me open like a piece of meat” she explained “they wanted to see if i could handle more of what they were doing there and injected me with more of the sirum thing and boom im healed’ she joked at the end _

_ “Wow that got dark’’ clint joked making y/n smiles as she apologized _

_ The game carried on as she asked Thor what Asgard looked like. He told them how everything was made of gold and about the rainbow bridge and his battles making everyone laugh at how thor was set aflame in one of them. The night carried on as they drank more and more making them more relaxed. They changed it up a bit as now they could only choose dare as they came back to the game from earlier. Clint was dared to give his wife a lap dance which made her laugh and she swirled his ass infront of her face.He threw his shirt at her with a chuckle, he bucked his hips at her as she put her hands up to him to stop as she laughed harder. Y/n scoffed and shouted _

_ “That's not a lap dance that just looks weird!” she laughs as clints puts on a playful offended face on _

_ “Well if you think you know so much about lap dances be my guest and give us a dance” clint sits and gestures for her to do it _

_ “Alright I need a volunteer a chair and sexy music” she claps her hands with a giggle _

_ “Ah my brother would love to be this volunteer you ask for, I will get you a chair”Thor booms and runs for a chair when Loki begins to protest stuff like’ I will not be touched by a mere mortal’ and ‘no mortal dances will be enough for a god’. That's when Stephen makes a portal underneath him as Loki stood to leave , making him land on a chair with a groan.Y/n had her back towards the god as she began to sway her hips seductively as ‘ Good for you’’ played in the background. She ran her hands through her hair letting it fall slowly back down her face.Running her hand up and down her side slowly as her hips moved along with the slow melody. _

_ Now you say I gotta touch _

_ So good, so good _

_ Make you never wanna leave _

_ So don't, so don't _

_ She turned and ran her finger up the trickster chin making him look up at her. Turning back around sitting on the gods lap making his hands go to her hips she swirled her hips on his crotch,which made him tighten his grip on her.  _

_ Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight _

_ Do my hair up real, real nice _

_ And syncopate my skin to your heart beating _

_ Leaning forwards she swirled her body on his she slowly slid off his lap laying her head back looking back up at him and winking at him making him smirk, as you slid down on the floor and slowly standing with your rear out to him.Slowly rounding around him and placing your foot in between his legs making him open then wider. _

_ Let me show you how proud I am to be yours _

_ Leave this dress a mess on the floor _

_ And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh _

_ ~ Magical noises ~ _

Upon hearing the song ‘shoop’ by Salt-N-pepa you look away from the screen and take your phone out of your pocket. It wasn't any other ring; it was personalized for a specific person. It was Wade trying to facetime you.

At this Tony perked up and asked “Whos that is that your boyfriend” he teased causing everyone to look at you 

You just shake your head as you try to swallow the food in your mouth quickly.” Mno it my fuwend you weirdo” shaking your head you get up and head towards the living room for some privacy

After swallowing all the food in your mouth you finally answer the call and see a very happy Wade Wilson looking at you. With Vanesa in the kitchen in the background probably making breakfast

“Morning my little fur ball, how was the party?!” Wade shouts at the question at you making you wince slightly.

Putting a hand on your head you tell him“Wade inside voices please my head hurts a bit, and it went well thank you for asking, how did Halloween go for you guys?”

At this Wade Chuckled and quickly looked at Vanesa to make sure she wasn't looking.” Well last night i definitely got my sweets and a few tricks while i was at it” 

You give him a questioning look as you ask him.”What does that even mean Pool”

He wiggles his brows” OH you know what it means, you know what it means”

“No i don't thats why am asking you, you big idiot”

Wade leans forwards and whispers to the screen“ Never mind that,how about you got a hot candy man last night?”

“Are you saying what I think youre saying?” you lean back into your seat as you eye him

“Yup it means you and that guy went” he lifts up his left hand making an ‘okay’ shape while he licked the other and moved it to his left as he went.”wuuup-OW”

Your eyes go wide as you understand what he meant”WADE!” you turn around and the avengers look out at you weirdly.

With you now turned back at them you see Vanesa with a spatula in her hand”what is the matter with you?” she scolds

“A Lot of things are wrong with me baby, but come on is not like you don't want to know too” he rubs his head where Vanesa had hit him.

She looks at him and smiles and then turns to you.” Yeah did you get yourself a man candy”

You groan and run your hands down your face.You quickly grab your phone from the table and get as far away from the hungry Avengers in the dining table.While walking away you hear Wade say, “ Hey where are we going?’’.Turning around making sure one of them can see nor hear you you answer.”No i didnt but i did alot of stupid stuff last night”

“Uh, what did you do?” At this Vanesa plops down on Wade's lap.

With a sight you just say” I gave Loki a lap dance” you expected them to laugh or to be mad at you but you got none of that.Just to make sure they heard you, you say it again.” Didn't you guys hear me I gave Loki a lap dance”

“Isn't that the guy that attacked New York ” Vanesa asked

“Yeah that's him” you bit your lip waiting for wade's response

He finally talked, making you sight a bit.” Was it magical,did he like it-wait how do you know how to give someone a lap dance?’’

“You do know where your girlfriend works at right”he nods”Well one day that you hung out with weasel, she took me to her work and the dancers there taught me how” 

“And you didn't think about telling me?!” wade shouts at you and Vanesa

Shaking your head you retort“We didn't tell you because you were probably going to make me show you,and it wouldn't do it anyways” 

He makes a ‘you're-probably-right-face which makes you laugh.Your laugh caught everyone's attention as they ate at the dining table.As you kept on talking to your friends on the phone the avengers began to talk more among themselves.

~ Le skippity skip~

Later that day you went outside to sit at the edge of the lake to practice on the water control part of your powers, not noticing the mischievous god he noticed that his presence wasn’t noticed and decided to keep quiet and watch you.You sit down looking straight ahead,reaching out you let the water float around you in the shape of a small dolphin. Making dance around in circles in front of you.

“Now I know you can do better than that” a deep smooth voice spoke from behind you making you jump.Turning around you saw the raven haired god eyes on the lake as the sun setting light of red and yellow casted a beautiful light upon his face giving him an angelic look.

“Oh hey Loki I didn't see you there, uh how long have you been standing there?’ you asked as he walked to stand beside you 

“Since you sat down” he says with a smirk on his pale face

“That long but why didn't you say anything?”

“If all you do is ask questions then I'll be going now ” beginning to turn around and leave you get up and stop him

“No stay it's nice outside,like it's starting to get cold and that feels nice, do you like the cold”you asked and all he did is raise an eyebrow at you making you realize you asked another question yet again . “god damn it you know what I mean man, don't make me feel awkward I don't like it”

“It's only awkward if you make it awkward,and I don't know what you mean” he turns to look back at the setting sun

“What i mean is that you should stay and watch the sunset with me…”you drag out. ‘ _ Now that i said that out loud it sounds like some sort of romantic thing couples do in the movies,aah! Hope he doesn’t think that,well I wouldn't mind he’s a very good looking guy’ _ you think to yourself

“It's only romantic when both parties have some sort of romantic feeling for one another” he told you

“How did you know I was thinking that,you psychic or something” you turn to him

“No your thought are just very loud” 

“Sooo you are psychic then,cool I have a psychic friend’ you mutter the last part to yourself yet the man beside you heard it.

“Who said we were friends” he spared you a glance 

“Well I only assumed,I really never had friends when I was younger, I was outcast i guess you can say,but till I meet the avenger I had many friends”getting this information Loki looked at you with an understanding look for a moment before his face went back to a scowl

“Well I'll tell you this never assume anything and we are not friends” quickly turning around he left going inside and leaving you standing with a hurt expression on

“Oh” was all that you could say in a small voice

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorr I took long school got me busy and guess what
> 
> Its spooky month and im so ready for halloween man and I is going to be spider man from the multi verse
> 
> Peter b parker the that got tied up (hehe)
> 
> Plz leave some kudos(love) and comment i would like (I like it when you guys do)to know what you guys think 
> 
> P.s reader might get in a fight with a certain god in near future maybe who knows
> 
> Love  
~RB221b


End file.
